Workaholic
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Laki-laki itu menoleh pada sampingnya, akhirnya melihat perempuan yang dari cara bicaranya memiliki sudut pandang kehidupan yang sama sepertinya. Tanpa rasa takut akan terlibat dengan perasaan yang tabu di kamus kehidupan mereka... iris hijau emerald dan hitam onyx itu bertemu./"Karena itu, aku tidak akan menikah. Tidak akan pernah."/SasuSaku/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura, usia dua puluh enam tahun.

"Jadi... kapan?"

Pertanyaan yang menjurus itu mungkin sudah yang ke seribu kalinya—entahlah. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan berusaha mengabaikan teman di sampingnya dengan meminum segelas _sherry._ Temannya yang diabaikan itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal lalu ikut meminum air beralkohol di gelasnya sampai habis dan membantingnya kasar.

" _For God sake,_ apa yang kau katakan tadi tidak lucu, bodoh!" Yamanaka Ino akhirnya meneriakkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi tertahan di mulutnya. Tidak peduli jika sahabatnya dari SMA itu merasa sakit hati karenanya. Gadis cantik itu menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Sai sudah melamarku kemarin. Kami siap ke pelaminan sebulan lagi."

Sakura menoleh, ekspresi kaget sempat tercipta namun dia merubahnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Benarkah? Wow! Selamat, _Pig!_ " ucapnya semangat sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino kasar hingga gadis berambut pirang itu jengkel.

"Aw! Hentikan _Forehead!_ Sakit tahu! Kekuatanmu itu tidak normal!" sahut Ino dengan warna memerah sedikit di pipinya—menunjukkan bahwa sedikit banyak dia senang dengan ucapan Sakura padanya. Dia memukul bahu Sakura pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar gadis manis bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut.

"Hehe, sahabat baikmu ini harus mendapat undangan khusus dengan makanan kelas bintang lima," Sakura mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Ino, "atau aku tidak akan datang."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan meminta _bartender_ di depannya untuk segelas air putih sebelum bicara, "Tanpa kulakukan itu pun, kau tetap akan datang dan menghabiskan makanan-makanan yang kusediakan." Gerutu Ino.

Mendengar ini, Sakura tertawa lepas. Dia memukul bahu Ino sekali sebelum kembali meminum isi gelasnya. Dia meneguknya sampai habis lalu menghela napasnya. Entah Sakura menyadarinya atau tidak saat Ino menopang dagunya dan terus memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi.

Haruno Sakura adalah anak tunggal keluarga Haruno yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA—lebih tepatnya sejak kelas dua SMA dimana mereka kebetulan sekelas. Seorang gadis pekerja keras yang sangat suka belajar hingga memakai kacamata tebal dengan lensa _minus_ kurang lebih empat di kanan kirinya. Mereka mulai dekat saat dipasangkan oleh guru mereka dulu untuk mengerjakan praktikum biologi. Yamanaka Ino sempat berpikir dia akan merasa _awkward_ dengan salah satu anak terpintar di SMA-nya itu. Setidaknya sampai dia melihat sifat asli Sakura di balik topeng pemalu yang biasa digunakannya itu.

Terlalu ceria, tidak peka, egois, apatis dengan sekitarnya, keras kepala, dan... ambisius.

Ino sebagai salah satu perempuan yang bergonta-ganti pasangan sejak SMA selalu bercerita pada Sakura untuk meminta segala macam bentuk saran dan kritik dari gadis yang cenderung berpikir logis itu. Sakura akan berkata dengan jujur apa yang ada di pikirannya. Jika Ino berada di posisi orang bodoh, Sakura akan mengatakannya. Jika Ino berada di posisi orang menyebalkan, Sakura akan mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan.

Setidaknya Ino mengerti mengapa Sakura tidak bisa mempunyai teman yang tahan lama dengan dirinya.

Tapi, mengesampingkan seluruh kekurangan gadis menyebalkan itu, Ino akan selalu mengakui pada dunia bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dia miliki. Ino akan selalu berusaha mengedepankan kebahagiaan salah satu manusia yang disayanginya. Bahkan meskipun hal itu berlawanan dengan keinginan yang keluar dari mulut gadis dengan dua iris hijau _emerald_ itu.

Bagi Haruno Sakura, karir adalah segalanya.

Segalanya... hingga dia mengabaikan sisi lain dari dunia yang masih bisa dia lihat.

Ino menghela napas lelah melihat Sakura yang kembali menuangkan _sherry_ dari dalam botolnya itu ke gelasnya sendiri. Rambut _soft pink_ sebahunya jatuh dari belakang telinganya, menutupi pipi putih dan senyumannya dari sudut pandang Ino. Mencoba tersenyum, Ino menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya lagi.

Saat kedua mata yang tertutupi _soft lens_ itu melihat kembali ke arahnya, Ino bersuara, "Kutunggu kau menyusulku dengan calon suamimu, _Forehead._ " Ucapnya lembut sebelum menyentilkan jarinya pada dahi lebar Sakura yang kembali mengerang pelan.

"Ugh, kau keras kepala sekali sih," gerutu Sakura sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah. Ino hanya tertawa kecil di balik bibirnya yang terkatup, "aku tidak bercanda, Ino. Harus berapa kali kubilang sampai kau mengerti?"

Senyum Ino menghilang.

Mati-matian menahan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan siapapun lagi."

Senyuman Sakura seakan mengatakan dia tidak berniat mundur ataupun menghapus kata-katanya.

Seolah apa yang dia katakan dan yakini adalah pernyataan paling benar yang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk dibantah oleh siapapun.

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan menikah."

Suara dentingan es batu di dalam gelas mengiringi tanda titik dalam pertanyaan itu.

Mengamati tatapan gadis cantik dengan _suit_ kerja yang dikenakannya itu menerawang.

"Tidak akan pernah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, AU, heavy and explicit language_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Main Pair : SasuSaku  
_

 _Rate : M_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WORKAHOLIC**_

 **.**

 _Chapter 1_

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke, usia dua puluh delapan tahun.

"Makanya kapan kau menikah, _Teme!?_ "

Ugh.

Pertanyaan ini lagi.

"Kau tampan tapi belum pernah terlihat dengan perempuan satupun sejak SMA!"

Memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mencoba tak peduli.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau—"

Anggap saja angin lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto itu hanya tong kosong yang nyaring bunyinya.

"—homo ya!?"

 _ **TIK—CREP**_

Naruto menatap _horror_ ujung bulpen yang menancap di tembok tepat di sampingnya, " _TEME,_ KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU!?" teriaknya penuh dramatis. Sasuke masih belum merubah posisinya setelah melempar bulpen itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Baru setelah kepalanya terangkat perlahan, Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh kerutan di setiap sisinya. Tanda dia benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Tenang, tenang, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak benar-benar menganggapmu 'itu' seriusan, kok..." lanjut Naruto dengan ngeri. Sasuke mendengus lalu mengambil bulpennya yang lain dan kembali mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya. Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman lagi pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya, "...oh, aku juga tahu pernyataanmu tadi tentang kau tidak mau menikah itu bohong."

"Tidak." Sasuke enggan memindahkan perhatiannya dari dokumen di bawahnya, "Itu benar. Aku tidak tertarik untuk membangun keluarga."

" _Aw man,_ sayang sekali wajah tampanmu itu jadi sia-sia," ucap Naruto sembari menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit-langit ruang kerja Sasuke. Tidak direspon membuat Naruto kembali bersuara, "apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan perkataanmu tentang 'semua perempuan itu sama saja'?" tanya Naruto sembari terkekeh di akhir pernyataannya.

Sasuke mendengus tanpa berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, "Diamlah, Naruto."

"Ah, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti khawatir, Sasu—"

"Hanya karena kau sudah melakukan pertunangan dengan Hinata, bukan berarti kau bisa mengajak seluruh orang di sekitarmu untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

" _Yeah,_ tapi—"

"Diam."

Perintah terakhir rekan kerja dan juga sahabat baiknya sejak SMA itu hanya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Pria Uzumaki itu menarik posisi dasi di kerahnya hingga terlihat menggantung dan tidak rapi. Namun bukan masalah yang besar untuk pemegang jabatan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan pusat komunikasiterbesar di Tokyo, Uzumaki _Seluler_. Semua orang telah tahu perangai laki-laki yang dari luar terlihat santai tapi sebenarnya sangat jenius sebagai pekerja keras hingga sampai ke poin menyebalkan dari dalam tersebut.

Lalu sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, semua orang juga tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Pewaris Uchiha _Corporation_ yang merupakan perusahaan traktor _marketing_ untuk pertambangan. Meskipun berbeda bidang, yang membuat kedua perusahaan itu menarik adalah sama-sama perusahaan yang dibangun oleh generasi pertama mereka dimulai dari nol. Generasi pertama itu sendiri adalah ayah Sasuke dan ayah Naruto. Jadi, dua sahabat sekaligus rival itu sama-sama menduduki posisi tertinggi mereka sebagai generasi kedua saat ini.

Untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang memang anak tunggal di keluarganya, orang tak perlu heran jika seandainya perusahaan yang dipegang ayahnya itu pasti jatuh ke tangannya. Selain itu, Uzumaki Minato tak perlu khawatir lagi mengingat sebelum memegang kendali perusahaan Naruto sudah memiliki inisiatif untuk membuat usaha kecil-kecilan dengan kemampuannya. Salah satunya adalah dengan membangun kafe miliknya sendiri yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Meskipun pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki telah menjadi pekerjaan utamanya, menjalankan bisnis kafe yang telah terkenal dan memiliki cabang di setiap bagian kota itu masih merupakan usaha sampingan favoritnya.

Karena... _well,_ dia bertemu dengan calon istrinya di kafenya itu.

Kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke sebagai anak bungsu di keluarganya, orang-orang sudah banyak yang mengira perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan Uchiha Itachi—anak sulung keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, dia dengan santai melepas jabatan pemilik sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan itu dengan cepat pada adiknya yang sangat gila kerja. Itachi sebagai lelaki idealis yang memilih jalan berbeda dari keluarganya akhirnya menjadi seorang penulis novel yang belakangan semakin terkenal karena _series best seller_ yang berhasil dikeluarkannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Walau Sasuke mulai gerah mendengar keluhan kakaknya itu dari seberang telepon karena kekurangan tidur semenjak terus-terusan dikejar _deadline_ oleh para _editor-_ nya, sedikit banyak Sasuke akan mencoba merasa bangga. _Yeah._

Tak beda jauh dari Naruto, Sasuke sendiri sudah memiliki usaha sebelum ayahnya memberi jabatan pemilik sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha tersebut. Stereotipe orang-orang yang mengira perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan Itachi ternyata memang dipegang juga oleh Sasuke. Merasa tak memiliki kesempatan, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk ikut membangun usahanya dari nol. Cukup jauh dari bidang pertambangan, sang jenius Sasuke yang juga handal sebagai seorang _programmer_ membuka usaha dengan membuat _website search engine_ dan berbagai macam jenis _website online_ lainnya yang tak diduga dapat berkembang semakin besar di negara hingga rancah internasional.

Berkat itu, Sasuke dapat membangun gedung perusahaannya sendiri dari hasil yang didapatnya dan memperkerjakan orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Untung saja pekerjaan di bidang ini dapat dikerjakannya dimana saja tanpa harus datang ke tempat pusat tertentu. Bukan berarti Sasuke bisa mengabaikan perusahaan pertamanya itu, Sasuke tetap harus datang untuk mengontrol situasi dan siap sedia kapan saja jika ada _program error_ yang dapat berakibat fatal.

Tentu saja ini dikarenakan tidak semua _programmer_ yang bekerja di bawah Sasuke dapat menerima informasi utama yang menjadi kunci kesuksesan perusahaan—semua demi kesehatan persaingan bisnis bersama. Tipe perusahaan yang tidak akan bisa tidur—begitu sindiran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan memiliki kedua perusahaan dengan bidang berbeda yang cukup sukses itu... bisa dikatakan menjadi pedang bermata dua untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, hei... ayo istirahatlah," entah berapa lama waktu berlalu hingga Sasuke tak sadar Naruto telah berada di depannya, mendorong kaleng berisi air soda dingin di atas meja, mendekati posisi Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu duduk dengan posisi tegap sebelum melihat ke arah Naruto yang telah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu. Tapi aku bisa gila hanya dengan melihatmu saja."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa yang baru, Naruto?" dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tanpa melihatku pun kau sudah gila." Sinis Sasuke.

Memasang ekspresi sakit hati, Naruto menyentuh dasi di atas kain yang menutupi dada bidangnya, "Aku terhina, _Teme,_ " ucapnya sebelum terkekeh pelan dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit seperti rubah, "jika sudah selesai, mampirlah ke kafeku. Malam ini aku akan di sana, kapan terakhir kali kau datang? Sombong sekali sih." Gerutu Naruto.

Mendengar ini, Sasuke hanya menghela napas sebelum memajukan kembali posisi duduknya. Membuka _laptop_ miliknya yang sempat ditutupnya beberapa waktu lalu, "Mungkin... sebulan lalu." Jawab Sasuke pada pertanyaan Naruto—apa adanya. Sebelum Naruto mengutarakan protesnya lagi, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard laptop_ miliknya dengan sangat cepat dan keras hingga tak memberi Naruto kesempatan.

"Dan lagi... kapan aku akan selesai... _Dobe?_ "

Pertanyaan balik yang membuat Naruto menggeram kesal sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan pemilik Uchiha _Corporation_ tersebut. Meninggalkan teman baiknya yang tidak akan mempedulikan kehilangannya jika sudah tenggelam di dalam dunia kerjanya.

Setidaknya itu yang Uzumaki Naruto simpulkan dari bersahabat dengan seorang penggila kerja tersebut.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Suara seseorang lari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru membuat Senju Tsunade yang sedang meminum teh susu hangat di pagi harinya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Dia melirik arah tangga kayunya berada.

"JANGAN LARI-LARI, SAKURA!" teriaknya menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Wanita yang telah menjadi ibu angkat Haruno Sakura sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu menaruh cangkirnya kasar di atas piring kecil.

Sakura mengintip dari balik lemari, menatap wanita tua namun masih berparas cantik tersebut dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura telah mengenakan baju bebasnya yang terlalu santai seperti biasa—baju _T-shirt_ merah polos lengan pendek dengan celana _jeans_ panjang yang menutupi lekuk kaki rampingnya. Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada besarnya, "Kau tidak mengenakan _suit_ kerjamu lagi?" tanyanya.

Tidak langsung membalas, Sakura berjalan mendekati Tsunade. Sekarang wanita berambut pirang tersebut dapat melihat apa saja yang Sakura bawa hari ini. Kertas-kertas ukuran A0 yang digulung dengan tali lalu dikaitkan pada bahunya, tas slempang di bahunya yang lain berisi berbagai macam alat-alat gambar yang tersusun rapi dan terawat dengan baik. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum mengambil gelas berisi teh hangat yang telah disediakan Tsunade untuknya.

"Tidak..." Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu menyesap tehnya, "...kemarin aku mengenakan baju rapi itu hanya untuk menemui klien saja. Semacam... rapat resmi?" tanyanya lebih ke diri sendiri.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dasar," memperhatikan kantung mata di bawah mata Sakura membuat wanita itu menyipitkan kedua matanya lagi, "jam berapa kau tidur semalam?"

"Emm... jam... dua... rasanya."

"Sakura—"

"Ya ya, maafkan aku, oke? Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan proses gambar teknikku lebih cepat," Sakura menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa hambar sebelum melihat ke arah lain—bersiap kabur, "versi digital sudah kukerjakan, tapi manual bisa lebih meyakinkan, bukan begitu?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tsunade yang sudah berdiri, Sakura lebih dulu mencium pipi ibu angkatnya tersebut dan berjalan cepat menuju pintunya.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Sakura sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya tersebut.

Melihat kepergian Sakura, Tsunade menghela napas kesal tapi memilih pasrah karena tak dapat berbuat banyak. Wanita cantik itu duduk kembali di kursinya. Saat dia membuka kedua matanya, dia melirik pigura foto yang berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh dari posisinya.

Di pigura foto itu, berdiri ketiga anggota keluarga yang tersenyum riang menghadap kamera. Pasangan suami istri yang sedang memegang masing-masing pundak anak mereka yang sedang merayakan kelulusannya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Wajah lelah Tsunade kemudian berubah menjadi teduh dan dia tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya... Kizashi, Mebuki."

Tsunade berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil pigura foto itu lalu mengelapnya dari debu-debu yang menempel sebelum menaruhnya kembali. Foto gadis kecil di tengah kedua orang tuanya itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang memilih jalannya sendiri. Mendapat karir yang sesuai dengan hobi dan _skill_ yang diminatinya.

Hidup Haruno Sakura bisa jauh lebih sempurna seandainya kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu itu tidak terjadi.

Senyum Tsunade hilang saat teringat akan hal itu. Keluarga Senju adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga Haruno dan sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang masih lajang dengan kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup, Tsunade tak merasa masalah ketika harus menerima anak tunggal Haruno untuk dirawat olehnya.

Hanya saja, kedua mata Sakura yang dingin saat Tsunade pertama kali menemuinya... tak berubah banyak hingga saat ini.

Seakan ada sesuatu yang hilang... sejak hari naas itu.

 **#**

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" suara Sakura yang keras sembari membanting pintu ruang perkumpulannya membuat orang-orang di dalamnya bergidik kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Halo~ hehe."

"Bukan 'halo' bodoh!"— _ **DHUK!**_ Seorang laki-laki bernama Akasuna no Sasori memukul kepala gadis malang itu. Tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup membuat Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Lengah hingga membiarkan mantan _senior-_ nya saat di kampus dulu itu memukulnya membuat Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kau telat satu jam, tak bisakah bangun lebih cepat—" melihat kantung mata Sakura membuat Sasori diam sejenak sebelum memicingkan matanya lagi, "kau habis begadang ya."

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum menguceknya pelan, "Tidak juga," ucap Sakura sembari melirik ke kiri bawah—tanda dia berbohong. Sasori semakin memasang wajah galaknya. Sebelum pertengkaran keduanya berlanjut lebih parah, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Berhentilah, un!" mengetuk-ngetuk ujung spidol di tangannya pada kertas di bawahnya sambil emosi membuat perhatian Sakura dan Sasori tertuju pada pria berambut pirang panjang tersebut, "Kalian bertengkar sampai babak belur pun proyek kita ini tidak akan selesai!" gerutunya.

"Tapi, Deidara... jika kita tidak menegaskan padanya sekarang, dia akan terus begini selamanya!" Sasori mengangkat tangan kirinya dimana jam analog melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Wajah _baby face_ itu merengut kesal, "Waktu adalah uang!"

"Ya, benar... dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang juga pembuangan waktu yang sia-sia, Sasori," pria yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah membuka pintu di belakang Sakura dan Sasori membuat perhatian kembali teralihkan, "kembali ke pekerjaan, _deadline_ kita seminggu lagi." Kata pemuda berambut abu-abu pendek dengan kacamata bulatnya tersebut sembari menggerak-gerakkan lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Siap, Kabuto- _senpai!_ " lalu langsung berlari dan duduk di samping Deidara yang masih memasang wajah sewotnya.

Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kabuto."

"Oh ayolah, ini semua demi kelancaran pekerjaan kita semata," jawab Kabuto cepat tanpa ingin terlalu pusing memikirkan alasan lain. Tidak menyembunyikan senyuman mengejeknya, Kabuto menambahkan, "atau kau memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk tetap memarahi Sakura hingga harus melupakan pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun dan berambut merah itu terlihat tersentak sebelum membuang mukanya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Saat itu, kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap wajah Sakura yang sedang tertawa mendengar penjelasan Deidara yang masih memarahinya dengan jengkel sembari menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu desain yang mereka buat di atas kertas. Sasori menghela napas.

"Ayo kerja."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasori, Kabuto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengikuti pria berambut merah di depannya lalu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Kelima kursi yang mengitari meja bulat besar di tengahnya itu telah terisi.

Satu orang terakhir yang sedari tadi diam membiarkan teman-teman se-proyeknya berbicara akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan suara, "Sakura," suara pria itu rendah namun halus dan berwibawa, Sakura menoleh pada satu-satunya teman yang seumuran dengannya di dalam kelompok ini, "desain yang sudah di-acc klien kemarin itu yang mana ya?" tanyanya sembari membuka-buka tumpukan kertas dengan desain-desain di depannya.

Sakura menarik tumpukan desain di depan pemuda tersebut lalu mengambil salah satu kertas, "Yang ini," setelah laki-laki itu menerimanya, Sakura memasang wajah yang seakan teringat akan sesuatu lalu memukul bahunya kasar, "Oooh! Hampir saja aku lupa! Sai, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah melamar Ino?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sempat membuat keadaan hening sesaat, sampai— "HAAAAAAHHH!?"

"Sai, kau meninggalkan kami!?"

"Tega sekali kau, un!"

"Jangan bilang kau menikah karena ingin kabur dari pekerjaanmu!"

Mendengar teriakan dari setiap sudut membuat Sai melototi Sakura yang menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka. Laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitam lurusnya itu berusaha menenangkan ketiga _senior_ di depannya, "Aku... Aku bermaksud memberi tahu kalian nanti di jam makan siang, tapi apa boleh buat... haha," jawabnya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "tapi ya... aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri masa lajangku, lebih cepat satu urusan selesai lebih baik. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap, jadi rasanya tidak ada masalah."

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku bahkan belum menemukan calon, un," dua mata beriris biru langit itu melirik Sakura di sampingnya, "kau sendiri bagaimana? Kudengar teman-teman seumuranmu sudah banyak yang menikah. Tidak berniat menyusul mereka?" tanyanya tanpa memikirkan efek samping atas pertanyaannya.

Sakura menoleh dengan lambat ke arah Deidara yang menunggu jawabannya. Sementara di seberang mereka, Sasori mengernyitkan kedua alisnya serius—berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya atas apapun jawaban yang adik kelasnya itu akan keluarkan. Kabuto di samping Sasori mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi pria itu, namun di sisi lain penasaran juga dengan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok mereka.

"Aku..." Sakura menggantung jawabannya. Kedua matanya sempat melihat ke arah lain, seakan menerawang, "...akan menemani para _senpai_ kesayanganku menghabiskan masa lajang! Yey! Aku 'kan tidak kejam seperti Sai yang tega meninggalkan kita semua!" ucap Sakura lalu tertawa ketika Sai mendengus kesal sementara Deidara tertawa senang dan merangkul bahu Sakura di sampingnya. Melakukan _high five_ berdua.

Jawaban yang terdengar bercanda itu membuat Sasori bimbang harus merasa lega atau kecewa. Dia lega karena Sakura yang disukainya sejak mereka semua masih kuliah itu terlihat tidak memiliki calon pasangan hidup di umur mereka yang sudah siap menyambut keluarga baru. Tapi... dia kecewa karena Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang memberi perhatiannya pada seseorang.

Harus... yang mana?

Tepukan pada bahunya membuat Sasori menoleh pelan. Kabuto hanya tersenyum, "Anggap saja kau masih memiliki kesempatan." Lalu wajah Kabuto berubah menyebalkan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, "Yah, itu juga kalau kau bisa merubah kebiasaan jelekmu memarahi perempuan yang kau sukai."

Dan Sasori hanya mendengus sebelum memicingkan kedua matanya lagi melihat ketiga manusia di depannya yang masih berdebat ria soal pernikahan.

"HEI! KERJA!"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Uzumaki Naruto sedang menelpon ayahnya ketika ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuat dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan sang ayah lalu menutup teleponnya. Naruto merapikan posisi duduknya lalu berpura-pura mengetik di depan _laptop_ saat berteriak, "Ya, masuk!" teriaknya.

Pintu terbuka lalu salah satu _customer service_ yang cukup dekat dengannya membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Oh, Ino! Ada apa?" tanyanya, langsung menghentikan kegiatan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya.

Yamanaka Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa. Dia berjalan dan menaruh tumpukan kertas di atas meja atasannya, "Memberi laporan keluhan konsumen kita minggu ini, bos," Ino mengendikkan bahunya, "sekretarismu tidak datang menjemput laporan ini dariku sementara _shift-_ ku sudah selesai, jadi aku berikan langsung saja padamu, jika kau tak keberatan."

Naruto tertawa hambar sebelum berteriak sendiri, "Ah, hampir saja aku lupa! Karin kusuruh ke perusahaan Sasuke sejam lalu untuk mengambil _hard disk_ milikku yang ketinggalan di sana," pria berambut pirang itu menepuk dahinya sendiri dan segera mengambil hpnya. Menekan nomor sekretarisnya tersebut, "pantas dia belum pulang juga, aaakh jangan bilang kalau dia menggoda Sasuke lagi! Aku bisa disidang Sasuke nanti!" teriaknya semakin panik.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat teman sejak kecilnya ribut sendiri di posisinya. Seakan lupa dengan status mereka di perusahaan sebagai seorang bos besar perusahaan dan karyawan _customer service,_ Ino menarik kursi lalu duduk tepat di depan meja Naruto, "Tak perlu khawatir seperti itu, 'kan. Karin juga pasti pulang sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia hanya mampir ke _minimarket_ ," Ino mengedipkan kedua matanya, "ngomong-ngomong aku selalu mendengar Karin membicarakan Sasuke. Aku hanya tahu dia seorang pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha, tapi apakah dia memang setampan yang orang-orang katakan?"

Tidak langsung membalas, Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah begitu teleponnya ke hp Karin tidak diangkat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia menyandarkan dirinya sebentar pada kursi di belakangnya sebelum duduk tegak lagi, "Hm? Yah... tidak kok, benar kata orang-orang, Sasuke memang tampan," lalu Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan cengiran lima jarinya, "walau tidak setampan diriku."

"Apa!? Jadi mukanya tidak seberapa dong?"

Tersindir, sudut empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto, "HEI!"

Tawa keras Ino menggema di ruangan Naruto, "Hahahaha aku bercanda," mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah menggerutu kesal di depannya, Ino kembali berbicara, "ah tapi serius, jadi Uchiha Sasuke ini seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Ino.

Mendengar ini, Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Gimana ya... kalau kau tanya aku sih... menurutku sifat dan sikapnya itu menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan sepertinya nilai tambahnya hanya wajah tampannya itu," gumam Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak banyak yang bisa kujelaskan tentang _workaholic_ seperti dia. Percayalah."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung, " _Workaholic?_ "

Naruto menatap Ino serius, "Sebutan untuk orang-orang gila yang mendedikasikan hidup mereka pada pekerjaan," pria itu memasang _pose_ berpikir, "kalau diingat lagi, hampir setiap saat Sasuke itu terlihat membawa buku-bukunya atau _laptop-_ nya. Melakukan pekerjaan dari jam istirahat hingga kembali ke jam kerja lagi. Dia senang sekali menyibukkan diri. Seakan tidak bisa hidup tenang barang sebentar saja." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar pada akhirnya.

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Seperti Sakura," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

"Oh maaf," Ino tertawa kaku pada Naruto yang menatapnya bingung, "mendengar penjelasanmu membuatku teringat dengan salah satu teman baikku sejak SMA."

"Haaah!? Ada _workaholic_ seperti Sasuke!?" teriak Naruto, merasa ngeri seketika. Tidak bisa membayangkan ada dua Sasuke di dunia ini.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Iya, tapi dia perempuan," sekilas Ino mendengar Naruto menghela napas lega, "tapi bukan berarti dia lebih baik! Aku sampai lelah memintanya untuk beristirahat seperti mengajaknya berlibur barang sehari sampai dua hari saja dan dia selalu menolak! Menyebalkan, 'kan!?" teriak Ino kesal.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, mulai penasaran, "Memangnya apa pekerjaan dia?"

"Desainer produk, satu pekerjaan dengan Sai. Bahkan dia satu kelompok dengannya," Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "padahal Sai saja tidak sesibuk itu. Sakura sengaja menerima banyak proyek di luar proyek yang dikerjakan dengan kelompoknya. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya menyibukkan diri sampai melupakan kehidupannya! Bahkan rasanya dia tidak peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri! Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba sakit?"

Mendengar keluhan Ino membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau perhatian sekali dengan sahabatmu ya, aku iri," wajah Ino sempat memerah meski tak lama, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "tapi ya aku mengerti, menyusahkan sekali memiliki sahabat yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaan mereka." Keluh Naruto.

Ino membalas dengan ekspresi lelah, "Ya, benar."

Keduanya menghela napas mereka.

"Dan Sakura sudah bilang dia tidak ingin menikah, mengerikan 'kan?" / "Si Sasuke- _Teme_ itu sampai tidak mau menikah, sok sekali, 'kan?"

Lalu keduanya berhenti setelah berbicara bersamaan. Kedua _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap biru langit Naruto dan suasana di antara mereka hening seketika.

Ino dan Naruto tertawa kaku sebelum berkata lagi...

"...Serius, nih?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Sampai sini saja?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada temanku untuk datang ke kafe Uzumaki hari ini," dia meraih tas kertas di sampingnya lalu mengaitkannya pada bahu kanannya, di bahu kiri telah mengait tas slempang berisi peralatan desainnya, "jika aku bilang aku tidak bisa datang lagi, dia akan mengamuk. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menolak permintaannya sih." Jelas Sakura.

Di bangku sopir, Sasori hanya menatap cemas. Meski tatapan itu tidak begitu kelihatan karena gelapnya suasana di dalam mobil ditambah keadaan di malam hari. Sasori menghela napas, dengan nada yang berusaha menunjukkan dia tidak peduli, laki-laki itu membuka kunci seluruh pintu mobilnya, "Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang ke rumah terlalu malam. Jumlah angkutan umum semakin sedikit di malam hari, kalau bisa minta temanmu mengantarmu sampai rumah, jika dia tidak bisa, telepon aku—"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti _,_ " potong Sakura dengan cepat. Tidak sahabatnya, tidak _senior-_ nya, tidak ibunya, kenapa semua orang di sekitarnya _over protective_ sekali sih? Sakura tertawa pelan lalu membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, "terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Sasori- _senpai._ "

Sasori menghela napas, "Dan entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu untuk menghilangkan kata _senpai._ "

" _Well,_ kebiasaan lama tak bisa berubah secepat itu," kekeh Sakura. Tatapan galak Sasori membuat gadis itu hanya tersenyum jahil, "sampai jumpa besok!" lalu Sakura keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu memperhatikan Sakura yang telah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari luar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, di sisi lain ingin segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan menemani _junior-_ nya tersebut tapi di sisi lainnya lagi dia tak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi perempuan yang belum menjadi miliknya. Akhirnya dengan segala kebimbangan, Sasori menghela napas dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelah menekan klakson sebagai tanda untuk memberi tahu Sakura dia akan pergi.

Tidak langsung menunggu mobil Sasori hilang dari pandangan, Sakura enggan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan langsung berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu masuk kafe Uzumaki. Baru saja akan memegang pintu, sang pelayan yang berjaga di depan bertanya, "Maaf, anda sudah memesan tempat sebelumnya?"

Mendapat pertanyaan mendadak itu membuat Sakura memasang ekspresi bingung, "Oh... ya dia bilang sudah memesan atas nama Yamanaka Ino." Jawab Sakura kaku.

Pelayan itu kembali melihat kertas di tangannya lalu mengerutkan alisnya, "Hmm, tidak ada yang bernama Yamanaka Ino di sini," sebelum Sakura sempat protes, pelayan itu kembali meneruskan, "maaf, kalau nama anda?"

"...Haruno Sakura."

Sontak, pelayan itu menganggukkan kepala dan menulis sesuatu, "Ah, kalau nama anda ada, silahkan masuk nona Haruno," ucapnya dengan sopan lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura yang semakin kebingungan.

Ino yang mengundangnya, kenapa tidak memakai nama dia saja sih?

Tapi, Sakura berpikir untuk meluapkan protes ini nanti saja. Lagipula sepertinya Ino belum datang, saat pelayan di dalam mengantar Sakura ke tempat yang telah dipesan, Sakura masih belum menemukan kepala berambut pirang panjang milik sahabatnya itu. Terlalu fokus dengan pencariannya, Sakura sedikit kelabakan ketika pelayan di depannya mendadak berhenti di depan tempat duduk bar panjang di bagian kafe paling dalam dan jauh dari meja kursi lainnya.

"Silahkan."

Sakura menunduk hormat lalu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dia memperhatikan punggung pelayan tersebut sebelum kembali melihat ke depannya dimana seorang _bartender_ sedang mengelap gelasnya di seberang meja.

Namun, ternyata tak hanya _bartender_ itu.

Sakura melihat punggung seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang telah duduk membelakanginya di salah satu dari empat kursi yang telah disediakan di depan meja _bar._ Bingung, Sakura belum pernah melihat maupun mengenali pria ini sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada satu meja dengannya? Tidak mungkin pelayan akan membiarkan orang asing duduk di tempat yang telah dipesan, 'kan? Terlebih untuk kafe bintang lima seperti kafe Uzumaki ini.

Tidak.

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak bertanya sendiri.

Memilih diam dulu, Sakura akhirnya berjalan pelan lalu duduk di kursi paling ujung dekat tembok. Suara kursi _bar_ yang ditarik olehnya membuat pria yang akan meminum apapun dari dalam gelas birnya itu menghentikan ujung gelasnya tepat di depan bibirnya. Sakura melirik takut-takut pada pria tersebut, tidak ingin mengganggu privasi seseorang yang belum dikenal.

Tapi, pria itu terlihat tidak peduli setelah beberapa saat dan kembali meminum air dari dalam gelasnya. Sakura diam-diam mendesah lega dan akhirnya mulai duduk di atas kursinya. Dia menaruh tas-tasnya di meja depannya. _Bartender_ yang telah selesai mengelap gelasnya menghampiri Sakura untuk bertanya apa yang ingin dia minum dan Sakura hanya menjawab susu saja, tidak berniat mabuk hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, melihat _bartender_ yang masih sibuk di depannya, Sakura langsung tahu suara itu bukan berasal darinya. Berarti...

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya melirik ke kiri, tempat dimana satu-satunya orang lain selain dirinya dan _bartender_ itu duduk dengan jarak satu kursi di antara mereka. Pria misterius tersebut masih belum menoleh dan sedang menyesap minumnya dengan tenang. Tak mendapat respon dari Sakura sepertinya membuat dia berbicara lagi tanpa menoleh, "Aku bicara padamu."

Tersentak, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memperhatikan segelas susu yang telah berada di depannya, "Ng, aku diundang ke sini oleh temanku," Sakura melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "tapi sepertinya dia belum datang." Ucapnya.

Tanpa diminta, tak lama kemudian Sakura menghela napas dan reflek bergumam, "Padahal aku harus mulai mengerjakan _prototype_ ini aaakkkhh!" geramnya sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Pria itu diam sejenak sebelum—entah reflek atau tidak—bertanya, "... _Prototype?_ "

Sakura tertawa pelan, " _Model_ rancangan yang harus kubuat dulu sebelum memulai pembuatan produk aslinya," gadis itu meminum habis susunya, "melelahkan sekali, jujur saja." Lanjutnya.

"Melelahkan tapi menyenangkan, 'kan?" rasanya aneh, pria yang sekilas terlihat dingin itu terus membalas perkataannya. Sakura sudah mulai memutar posisi kursinya hingga lurus menghadap pria yang masih duduk menghadap meja. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi wajahnya dari samping, "dari telapak tanganmu yang kasar, sepertinya kau seorang pekerja keras. Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kau tidak puas dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang. Kau biasa bekerja dengan alat berat?"

Sakura menghilangkan senyumnya dan langsung melihat telapak tangannya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu keadaan tangannya? Sakura kemudian kembali menjawab, "Aku memang sering bekerja di bengkel," dia menatap penasaran laki-laki yang masih enggan menoleh itu, "kau bisa tahu banyak dengan sekali lihat. Luar biasa! Kau sendiri... apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

Tubuh pria itu mulai bergeming, dia mendorong gelas kosong di depannya hingga ke tengah meja, "Pekerjaan yang harus melihat hal sedetail mungkin atau semuanya akan berantakan." Kepala laki-laki itu mulai bergerak sedikit. Pertanda bagus.

Sakura menyeringai lebar. Kedua matanya akan berbinar jauh lebih terang seandainya dia bisa. Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jarinya di atas meja, menimbulkan suara di suasana hening di antara mereka, "Menarik. Pekerjaanku juga memperhatikan hal itu, bedanya aku lebih banyak melakukan praktek, tuan bertangan halus," perkataan ini sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian pria itu lebih jauh.

Kata-kata Sakura berikutnya menjadi pelatuk yang memicu dunia baru di antara mereka.

"Mungkin kita harus berkenalan? Siapa tahu kita bisa kerja sama di sebuah proyek?"

Dan sesuai harapan, akhirnya pria misterius itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menarik lalu mengeluarkan napas panjang, seakan sedari tadi dia tidak bernapas sama sekali. Laki-laki itu menoleh pada sampingnya, akhirnya melihat perempuan yang dari cara bicaranya memiliki sudut pandang kehidupan yang sama sepertinya.

Tanpa rasa takut akan terlibat dengan perasaan yang tabu di kamus kehidupan mereka...

...iris hijau _emerald_ dan hitam _onyx_ itu bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It won't heal, my loneliness is to the farthest ends**_

 _ **Other than us, ethics are overestimated**_

 **.**

 _ **The true aim of happiness that isn't noticed,**_

" _ **Please tell me!" / "Just tell me!"**_

 _\- Kagamine Twins (Re-Education)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udah lama gak nulis kata-kata TBC :)) #yakamu Halo semuaaaa, apa kabar fandom Naruto ini, masih ramai kah? Saya kembali dengan fic _multichapter_ baru, semoga suka ehe. Masih banyak misteri di sini, akan dijelaskan nanti di _chapter-chapter_ depan, jangan khawatir~

Walau _romance,_ sebenarnya mungkin lebih ke pengenalan dunia kerja di sekitarku hahaha tapi gak mendalam juga sih, lebih ke dasarnya aja. Aku sambil belajar juga, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, silahkan koreksi kalau ada yang perlu diubah. Yang kelihatan banyak penjelasan dan proses kerja di cerita ini berarti memang sangat berhubungan denganku di dunia nyata. Silahkan tebak yang mana wkwkwk. Konfirmasinya di _next chapter_ kalau aku inget 8D #diinjek

Rencananya sih jumlah _chapter_ fic ini gak akan banyak, paling banyak 10 _chapter_ ;w; _But know me,_ jangan terlalu berharap _update_ cepet, tapi cerita ini pasti akan kuselesaikan x"D Lalu soal _rating-_ nya... iya benar ini M, iya benar bakal ada _lemon,_ tapi aku bakal lebih fokus ke jalan ceritanya, jadi jangan berharap ada _nasty lemon_ di sini yang biasa aku bikin wkwkwk #heh

Segala kurang lebihnya, mohon maaf. _See you at next chapter, mind to review, please? Thank you_ :3

P.S : Jumlah karakter/tokoh utama yang dimasukkan di summary fanfic ini akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita, _prepare your self~_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Uzumaki Naruto melirik wanita berambut pirang panjang yang bersembunyi di belakangnya itu lalu tersenyum dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Tentu saja pasti berhasil!" iris biru langit pria itu kembali melihat ke arah yang sedari tadi mereka berdua perhatikan, "Tapi, pasti akan lebih berhasil jika kita langsung mengurung keduanya di kamar hotel—"

 _ **BHUG**_

"Kau gila!? Aku tidak mau sahabat baikku hamil sebelum nikah, bodoh!" teriak Yamanaka Ino kesal setelah memukul kepala pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berbicara. Mengabaikan keluhan sakit yang diutarakan Naruto, Ino kembali mengawasi dua anak manusia yang sengaja dipertemukan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Kedua matanya yang beriris _aquamarine_ itu terlihat sangat serius dan penuh konsentrasi.

Naruto mencibir pelan, "Kalau benar begitu sih bagus, 'kan? Jadinya mereka harus menikah mau tak ma—AW AW AW! JANGAN MENARIK TELINGAKU! SAKIT! INO!"

"SSSTTTT!" Ino melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Naruto dengan jengkel. Kini benar-benar mengabaikan protes Naruto, Ino melihat kedua manusia yang kini sudah saling berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Hal ini membuat senyum perlahan tapi pasti muncul di wajah Ino, "Lihat Naruto, sepertinya berjalan lancar!" ujarnya semangat.

Mendengar ini, Naruto menghentikan rintihannya lalu kembali mengintip dari balik tembok seperti yang dilakukan Ino sekarang. Senyuman lima jari miliknya juga langsung memenuhi wajahnya, "Hahaha! Apa kubilang!? Percaya saja pada bosmu ini, Ino!" balas Naruto sembari mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu kembali melanjutkan misi pengintaian mereka. Di kejauhan, gadis beriris hijau _emerald_ dengan rambut pendek _soft pink_ sedang tertawa kecil sementara pria di sampingnya yang beriris _onyx_ dengan rambut _raven-_ nya—masih berjarak satu kursi di antara mereka—tetap berwajah datar dengan sesekali senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang jelas sepertinya pemandangan ini bisa jadi pertanda yang baik. Ino tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ayo kita pergi, Naruto!" ucap Ino sembari menarik kemeja yang dikenakan pemiliki perusahaan Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto terlihat akan protes lagi sampai Ino melanjutkan, "Lama-lama memperhatikan mereka pun percuma. Ini baru hari pertama, jangan terburu-buru. Yang penting kita sudah memastikan setidaknya ada komunikasi di antara mereka."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan rencana memasukkan mereka ke dalam satu kamar—"

"Bodoh! Itu terlalu cepat! Ayo!"

" _Fine, fine!_ Lepaskan aku, Ino! Hei! Aku ini bosmu—ADUH!"

 **#**

"...Hm?"

Belum sampai ujung gelas berisi _red wine_ itu menyentuh bibirnya, pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menghentikan laju gelasnya lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Haruno Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia melihat ke arah tembok yang cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang lalu ke arah Sasuke, "Oh tidak... sekilas tadi aku seperti melihat temanku—" seakan teringat dengan sesuatu, kedua bola mata Sakura membulat, "AH! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Aku harus menghubungi Ino! Si bodoh itu, kenapa dia belum datang juga!?" teriak Sakura dengan panik sembari mencari-cari hp di dalam tasnya.

Memperhatikan Sakura yang panik sendiri, membuat Sasuke pun teringat dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke kafe Uzumaki ini. Wajah pemilik kafe ini yang sedang nyengir lebar terbayang di kepalanya. Sasuke merogoh hp di dalam sakunya lalu menyalakannya. Hampir saja dia menekan tulisan _call_ pada nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' di layar sentuhnya jika dia tidak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau... err..." Sasuke tersadar satu poin yang paling penting di antara dirinya dan perempuan asing di sampingnya ini. Tapi, poin itu bisa dikesampingkan dulu sekarang ketika sang perempuan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "...apa temanmu itu bekerja di Uzumaki Seluler?" tanyanya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, benar."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu memijat pelipisnya sendiri, "Sudah kuduga. Dasar _Dobe._ " Desisnya pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lalu menjawab, "Kita dijebak di sini."

Ekspresi bingung di wajah Sakura masih belum menghilang. Setidaknya untuk beberapa detik hingga Sakura memukul dahinya sendiri dan kembali melempar hpnya ke dalam tas dengan kasar, " _Good job, Pig._ " Gerutunya sebelum meminum air putih di gelasnya sampai habis.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar banyak. Dia hanya melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya lalu ikut minum dari gelas yang dipegangnya. Keadaan di antara mereka menjadi hening kembali seperti di awal mereka duduk bersama. Seakan mereka sedang tenggelam di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, hanya suara detik jam yang berbicara. Keheningan itu pecah begitu Sakura menghela napas panjang dan merapikan tas-tas yang dibawanya.

"Maaf, ada yang harus kukerjakan. Aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Sakura dengan senyum lelah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke masih diam lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Semua tas telah rapi, Sakura turun dari kursinya lalu mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin, "terima kasih. Senang berbicara denganmu...—"

Eh.

Tunggu.

Namanya siapa ya?

Wajah Sakura mulai memucat. Kedua matanya mengerjap menyadari kebodohannya. Pikirannya mulai bimbang antara ingin bertanya nama laki-laki itu atau tidak setelah pembicaraan mereka yang cukup panjang tadi. Apakah masih sopan jika baru bertanya sekarang?

Tapi... laki-laki itu juga tidak menanyakan namanya sih. Jadi, setidaknya mereka impas. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan akan kembali berbicara seandainya Sasuke tidak turun dari kursi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Anu—"

"Dari proyek yang sedang kau kerjakan tadi, aku tertarik bekerja sama denganmu—jika kau masih mau menerima proyek lain."

Rasanya kata 'proyek' atau 'kerja' menjadi tombol pemicu yang membuat kedua mata Sakura berbinar kembali. Seperti anak kecil—begitu pikir Sasuke. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak jauh lebih baik. Ekspresi Sakura sudah sangat menunjukkan dia tertarik, Sasuke tak perlu bertanya. Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Mungkin ini yang pertama... tapi juga yang terakhir.

"Haruno Sakura."

Kedua _workaholic_ itu bertemu dengan orang lain yang serupa di kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, AU, heavy and explicit language_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Main Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Rate : M_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WORKAHOLIC**_

 **.**

 _Chapter 2_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasori, bisa tolong bawa gambar presentasinya ke sini?"

"Ya ya, tunggu sebentar."

Kesibukan di awal hari membuat kantor kecil di pinggir jalan kota Tokyo tersebut lebih tenang dari biasanya. Hanya suara-suara langkah kaki yang bergerak dari satu meja ke meja lain dan detik jam yang mengisi keheningan tersebut. Atau juga suara beberapa dari mereka yang melakukan diskusi menyangkut pekerjaan mereka sekarang.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat meja bulat yang biasanya ditempati oleh kelima anak manusia di sana saat akan mendiskusikan proyek yang mereka jalani. Lalu di sekeliling ruangan, meja-meja berbentuk persegi panjang menempel pada tembok. Beberapa dari meja persegi panjang tersebut adalah meja desain yang alasnya bisa diangkat untuk memudahkan desainer untuk menggambar senyaman mereka. Lalu beberapa yang lain adalah meja komputer tempat mereka mengerjakan bagian-bagian yang perlu disusun secara _digital._

Pada dasarnya, kelima manusia di dalam satu kelompok itu bergantian mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tapi pada jadwal hari ini, Yakushi Kabuto dan Sai bertugas membuat _digital 3D model_ _ *****_ sebagai gambaran dasar yang kemudian akan di- _render_ _ *****_ dan dibuat gambar tekniknya *****. Deidara bertugas menyusun sketsa-sketsa alternatif yang digambar secara manual hingga _digital_ , umumnya berjumlah sepuluh sampai lima puluh gambar yang sudah harus diberi warna. Semuanya akan disimpan sebagai portofolio mereka, tapi untuk itu harus dirapikan terlebih dahulu.

Deidara juga yang merapikan _image board, mind map,_ hingga _mood board_ sebelum semuanya nanti dikumpulkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam satu portofolio yang akan disusun bersama setelah semua pekerjaan utama selesai.

Sampai di Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna no Sasori yang mendapat jadwal bersama mengerjakan tiga _prototype_ satu banding satu* yang telah di-acc* oleh klien mereka. Proyek kali ini adalah sepeda motor dengan _model_ terbaru untuk salah satu perusahaan transportasi yang telah menyewa mereka. Untuk sampai ke tahap ini tentu tidak mudah, selain mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk mengamati dan mengumpulkan _survey_ pada calon konsumen mereka, menemukan masalah lalu mencari solusinya, hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke tahap pembuatan sketsa dan seterusnya.

Dua bulan sudah mereka lalui dan tiga hari lagi adalah pertemuan mereka kembali dengan perusahaan transportasi tersebut untuk acc yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka bertemu dengan ahli teknik otomotif dan bekerja sama membuat sepeda motor sebenarnya yang siap diperkenalkan pada masyarakat.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan, Sasori yang masih memiliki waktu senggang setelah menyelesaikan salah satu _prototype_ mereka itu menghela napas lelah. Memang dia bisa bernapas lega sejenak sebelum mulai mengerjakan _prototype_ motor sekali lagi—satunya masih dikerjakan Sakura yang masih konsentrasi mengukur panjang dan lebar _velg_ motor agar benar-benar presisi*—tapi tetap saja dia harus berlari ke sana kemari untuk membawakan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan rekan-rekannya. Sebenarnya tak masalah dan Sasori mengerti, toh saat ini para rekannya sedang tidak bisa dibuat menjauh dari pekerjaan mereka meski hanya sedetik untuk sekedar mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Konsentrasi mereka bisa pecah lalu semuanya buyar.

Sasori menatap _prototype_ motornya sekali lagi, memastikan benar-benar tidak ada yang kurang dari _model_ motor yang dibuat menggunakan campuran triplek dan kayu di beberapa bagian lalu duplek untuk bagian-bagian yang ringan seperti spion, _velg,_ besi penahan, dan lain sebagainya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap kedua tangannya yang telah menggunakan palu, gergaji, dan sejenisnya sejak pagi tadi. Meskipun dia menggunakan sarung tangan, tetap saja tekanannya saat memalu atau memotong kayu-kayu itu pasti terasa.

" _Senpai,_ " panggilan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat lamunan Sasori terbuyarkan dan pria itu segera menoleh. Sakura tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan masih menahan berdiri _prototype_ motor yang dibuatnya, "bisa tolong bantu menahannya? Aku perlu memasang standar di sini," ucapnya.

Sasori tidak perlu menjawab secara lisan. Dia hanya memegang _prototype_ motor yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan seperti _prototype_ yang dibuat olehnya, hanya saja ditambah beberapa kawat sebagai penyambung bagian-bagian rumit seperti mesin-mesin di bawah kerangka motor dan menyambungkan spion. Sakura langsung berjongkok begitu Sasori datang, memasang _model_ standar satu dan dua dengan telaten. Dari posisi ini, Sasori bisa melihat kepala gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut.

Sepertinya Sasori kembali melamun saat Sakura di detik selanjutnya menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga iris hijau _emerald_ dan coklat _hazelnut_ itu bertemu, "Sudah selesai, _senpai._ Terima kasih."

"Oh? Ah, iya," Sasori mundur sehingga Sakura yang telah berdiri itu memegang _handle_ motornya. Sebagai _prototype,_ tentu saja motor itu belum bisa dijalankan, baik dari mesin hingga rodanya saja. Sehingga Sakura harus mengangkat _prototype_ tersebut untuk memindahkannya di samping _prototype_ Sasori yang sudah selesai lebih dulu.

 _Model_ motor itu sebenarnya cukup ringan untuk dibawa Sakura sebagai perempuan bertubuh proporsional itu sendiri. Sasori tidak menawarkan bantuan, dia tahu di bidang pekerjaannya ini para perempuan cenderung mandiri dari sejak dia kuliah dan sampai sekarang pun tak berubah. Toh, kalaupun mereka benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan, mereka pasti meminta. Setidaknya para laki-laki di bidang desain produk ini sudah paham betapa independennya para perempuan di jurusan mereka—yang memberi kecenderungan mereka menganggap perempuan di jurusan ini jadi (terlalu) setara dengan kaum Adam.

Lagipula sebagian besar para perempuan di desain produk—tak terkecuali Sakura—menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan para laki-laki. Kecuali jika benar-benar dibutuhkan seperti menggunakan alat berat di bengkel. Tenaga wanita tidak sebesar tenaga pria. Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam paling dasar yang tak terbantahkan.

Lalu, kelalaian pasti ada. Di setiap jenis pekerjaan tanpa terkecuali.

"Wa—" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika kakinya tak sengaja tersandung ujung lantai yang tidak rata sehingga tubuhnya oleng ke depan. Dua tangannya secara reflek melepas _prototype_ miliknya agar tetap berdiri sementara dia merelakan dirinya untuk jatuh dengan wajah yang lebih dulu bertemu lantai keramik bertekstur.

Pasti sakit—

—harusnya.

"Bodoh!"

 _ **BRUK!**_

Antara empuk dan tidak, wajah Sakura pada akhirnya tidak jadi bertemu dengan lantai di bawahnya. Permukaan halus, menandakan yang diciumnya sekarang adalah bahan semacam kain, namun karena cukup keras, pasti ada sesuatu di balik kain tersebut. Melihatnya tepat saat kedua matanya terbuka saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura sadar dimana dia mendarat.

Tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh lengan yang cukup kekar sementara tangan kirinya berada tepat di samping kepalanya yang masih berposisi mencium dada bidang Sasori yang justru mengaduh pelan. Pemuda berambut merah itu secara reflek memegang belakang kepala Sakura sehingga gadis tersebut tidak bisa langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menjauh sementara dia sendiri mengusap pinggang hingga pantatnya yang cukup mendarat keras dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Sakit sekali... sial," keluh Sasori pelan sembari tetap mengusap pinggangnya. Sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, "oh ya, kau tidak apa-a—"

"...Sesak... _senpai..._ "

Bisikan Sakura di atas dada bidangnya membuat Sasori tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangannya, "Maaf, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori panik. Dia memperhatikan Sakura yang menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan setelah bebas dari tekanan tangan mantan _senior-_ nya tersebut. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, terima kasih _senpai,_ " jawab Sakura kemudian tersenyum semakin lebar. Sasori menelan ludahnya dan langsung melihat ke arah lain ketika wajahnya kembali memerah lagi.

Laki-laki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, lain kali lebih berhati-hati saja," jeda sejenak, Sasori menghela napas, "kau tidak akan mau sampai _prototype_ itu rusak dan membuatnya lagi dari awal, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat. Dia menggembungkan sebelah pipinya kesal dan mulai mundur untuk duduk di atas lantai, "Jangan sampai memikirkannya! Kemungkinan itu sangat mengerikan!" sahut gadis itu.

Wajah Sasori berubah jengkel, "Kalau begitu, perhatikan langkahmu,"— _ **PTAK!—**_ suara jari menyentil dahi lebar di depannya itu terdengar begitu keras. Tapi sepertinya memang begitu karena kepala Sakura langsung terhentak ke belakang dan dia merintih pelan. Sasori menggerutu pelan, "Tinggal satu _prototype_ lagi. Ayo selesaikan se—"

"Err, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu, _senpai?_ Aku akan mengerjakan sebagiannya lebih dulu dan kau bisa menyelesaikannya belakangan," Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Sepertinya kau lembur semalam karena menyusun portofolio produk kemarin, 'kan? Makanya kau kelihatan lelah sekali sekarang, belum lagi sedari tadi kau berlari membawakan barang." Perempuan dengan dua iris hijau _emerald_ itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum polos.

Uh.

Akasuna no Sasori sangat lemah dengan senyuman itu.

"Tenang saja, serahkan padaku, _senpai!_ Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf!"

Akhirnya tenggelam di kebimbangan, Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanya saja tak lama kemudian Sasori menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Mana bisa begitu. Kau saja yang istirahat kalau mau."

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Hei, aku sudah menawarkannya lebih dulu. Aku menawarkan istirahat spesial untuk _senpai-_ ku tersayang. Kenapa tidak terima saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jahil yang selalu dipakainya saat dibutuhkan.

Entah kenapa mendengar ini justru membuat Sasori kesal, "Aku masih bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tidak seperti orang lemah yang sudah terjatuh setelah menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Kelihatannya?"

"Aaaargh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _senpai!_ "

"Jangan sebut _senpai-_ mu menyebalkan jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman terbarumu, Haruno!"

"Kenapa tidak sekali saja dengarkan permohonan _kouhai-_ mu!?"

"Kau tidak memohon! Dan justru karena aku _senpai-_ mu makanya dengarkan aku!"

Di sini... kesabaran keduanya mulai habis hingga empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi mereka masing-masing.

"SASORI BODOH! AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR KENAPA KAU BISA JADI _SENIOR-_ KU!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU, DAHI LEBAR! PAKAI OTAKMU, JANGAN DAHIMU!"

"ENAK SAJA! POKOKNYA _SENPAI_ ISTIRAHAT SAJA DULU! AKU YANG KERJA!"

"AKU BILANG—"

" _BYE, SENPAI!_ "

Melihat Sakura yang telah siap berdiri dari posisinya, membuat Sasori reflek menarik lengan Sakura dan memaksanya duduk kembali di antara dua kakinya. Sasori mencengkeram erat dua lengan Sakura agar tetap diam di tempat, "Aaargh, kau ini—" Sasori tak sempat melanjutkan ketika Sakura kembali berkata.

" _Senpai—_ "

Tapi, Sasori lebih dulu memotong dengan ekspresi marah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "Jika kau tidak akan diam juga, aku benar-benar akan mencium bibirmu."

...Apa?

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget dan tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, sudut bibirnya berkedut pelan, "Eh?" bisiknya pelan. Ekspresi Sasori masih belum berubah, kedua mata coklat _hazelnut_ miliknya menusuk tajam iris hijau _emerald_ di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang erat bahu-bahu Sakura dan posisi gadis itu masih duduk di antara dua kaki pria berambut merah tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa takut menggelitik Sakura melihat tatapan serius yang masih lama dipertahankan Sasori. Dia hampir tak pernah melihat Sasori seperti ini sebelumnya. Ya, memang benar Akasuna no Sasori adalah pria yang cenderung pemarah dan tidak sabaran tapi Sakura selalu bisa kabur dari situasi terburuk lalu entah bagaimana Sasori akan melupakan segala kesalahannya kemudian. Begitu pula perilaku Sasori pada ketiga rekannya yang lain.

Dan sekarang... bagaimana caranya kabur dari situasi ini?

Yang saat ini membuat Sakura harus menelan ludahnya ketika Sasori mulai maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. kedua tangan Sakura yang sempat diam akhirnya mulai menahan dada bidang Sasori lagi, " _Se-Senpai,_ tunggu—" napasnya seperti tertahan begitu saja. Rasa panik hampir menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Baiklah.

Kumpulkan tenagamu, Sakura! Kumpulkan—

"Sasori, standar motornya ada yang perlu—" entah penyelamat atau bukan, Deidara datang sembari menggaruk sisi kepalanya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada kertas gambar A3 di tanganya sampai dia melihat ke arah Sasori dan Sakura yang sudah saling menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan cepat. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Deidara bertanya, "—apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat, un?"

Sakura ingin berteriak, "OH, KAU DATANG DI SAAT YANG SANGAT TEPAT, _SENPAI!_ AKU MENCINTAIMU!" tapi akhirnya dia tahan dan berkata dengan kikuk, "Ti-Tidak, _senpai!_ Ada apa?"

Deidara mendengus, "Ini, Kabuto memintaku menyampaikannya pada kalian. Terutama kau, Sasori. Ini _model_ yang kau kerjakan. Maaf harus ada revisi lagi tadi," Sasori masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Hal yang membuat Deidara bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya sebelum berjongkok di samping Sasori, "hoi, kau masih hidup, 'kan? Sa-so-ri!" panggilnya. Kali ini memegang bahu pria berambut merah tersebut hingga tubuhnya berjengit kaget.

Tidak ada yang aneh sampai Deidara berkata ketika Sasori telah mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Ng? Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit, un?" mendengar ini, Sakura yang penasaran pun ikut memiringkan kepalanya dan ikut melihat wajah salah satu rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Oh, Sasori tak pernah sangat ingin menggali lubang yang sangat dalam sebelum ini.

Ketika wajah _baby face_ pria itu dipadukan dengan warna merah melintang dari ujung telinga kanan hingga ujung telinga kiri, rasanya terlihat manis dan menggemaskan—dalam berbagai arti. Sakura sendiri wajahnya juga memerah, tapi entah kenapa tidak semerah dan sepanas Sasori. Pria itu berulang kali berbisik, "Apa-yang-kulakukan?" dengan sangat pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Deidara dan Sakura yang kini bertatapan.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan, un?"

Sakura menunduk pelan, "Err—"

 _ **PLAAK!**_

Kini gantian Deidara dan Sakura yang tersentak kaget ketika Sasori menampar dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya di setiap pipinya. Sangat keras hingga suaranya bergema di sekitar mereka, bekas tangan Sasori di kedua pipinya pun dapat membuktikan itu. Sasori menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Ekspresinya kini kembali seperti Sasori yang biasanya. Dia menoleh menatap Deidara yang _horror_ melihatnya.

"Jadi? Ada apa, Dei?" suara Sasori terdengar biasa hingga rasanya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya. Wajah Deidara terlihat ingin bertanya tapi tak lama kemudian pria berambut pirang panjang itu memilih mengabaikannya dan mulai menjelaskan tujuannya datang kemari.

Melihat ini, Sakura diam-diam tersenyum lega. Memperhatikan Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang berdiskusi sembari menunjuk gambar yang tertera di kertas A3 yang Deidara bawa. Diskusi ini tak lama, hanya berlangsung selama lima menit kurang lebih sebelum Deidara kembali berdiri dan menyemangati mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kembali.

Tapi, setelah Deidara menghilang, Sakura mendadak kembali merasa _awkward._ Ini hal yang wajar pastinya, terlebih hanya ada mereka berdua di luar, yang lain berada di dalam ruangan. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus mencairkan es yang rasanya tumbuh begitu saja di sekeliling mereka. Sakura memperhatikan punggung Sasori saat mereka berdua telah berdiri. Gadis itu mencengkeram erat lengan kanannya sendiri. Perbuatan Sasori tadi... membuat Sakura mereka ulang seluruh kejadian yang pernah dialaminya oleh Sasori. Sejak mereka masih kuliah hingga sekarang menjadi rekan kerja.

Adakah... yang dia lewatkan?

"...Maaf soal tadi."

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Sakura kembali menatap punggung Sasori di depannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit memutar tubuhnya namun tidak menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya. Dia mengusap leher belakangnya tanpa mau menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Sasori melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berpikir jernih dan... dan ini sangat kekanakan." Mendecak kesal, Sasori terus bergerak di tempatnya—tak bisa tenang.

Sakura memilih diam dan membiarkan Sasori terus berbicara, "Sebenarnya... aku ingin membicarakan ini di situasi yang lebih baik dan di saat aku lebih siap." Sasori menarik napas lagi dan mengeluarkannya. Mencoba tersenyum menatap Sakura meski senyum itu rusak.

"Sampai saat itu tiba... bisakah... kita melupakan kejadian ini?"

Pertanyaan Sasori menggantung di udara. Sakura masih berdiri tenang di posisinya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping-samping tubuhnya sebelum berpindah ke belakang, "Baik. Aku akan melakukannya jika _senpai_ yang minta," ucapnya dengan senyum penuh arti di wajah cantiknya.

Melihat ini, tubuh Sasori yang sedari tadi menegang akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti mulai rileks. Kedua alisnya tertarik membentuk ekspresi lega yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya, "Terima kasih." Jeda sejenak, Sasori melihat Sakura yang tidak terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain senyum yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menghibur orang lain. Mencoba memulai sesuatu, Sasori kembali berbicara, "Tapi... jika kau siap. Apa kau mau menjawab—"

" _Senpai,_ kita tidak bisa terus berbicara seperti ini." Sakura melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, " _Prototype-_ mu masih ada yang perlu diubah dan ada satu lagi _prototype_ yang belum dikerjakan sama sekali. Kau selalu bilang, jangan membuang-buang waktu, 'kan?" tanya Sakura di akhir penjelasannya.

Tersadar, Sasori tersenyum kikuk, "Benar juga," pria itu berdehem pelan sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju _model-model_ motornya, "kalau begitu kita kerjakan sekatang. Istirahat akan kita ambil setelah menyelesaikan semua _prototype_ ini. Aku tidak akan menerima protesmu lagi, Sakura." Ucapnya sambil terus berjalan.

Sementara Sasori terus menjauh itu, di balik wajah tenang Sakura, gadis itu kembali mereka ulang setiap detil kejadian di kepalanya. Kecurigaan yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh—meski dia berusaha mengabaikannya berkali-kali—itu membuatnya lelah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sebelum menggeleng cepat dan ikut berjalan mengikuti _senior-_ nya saat kuliah hingga sekarang tersebut.

Dipikir berulang kalipun percuma. Haruno Sakura bukan tipe perempuan yang suka menebak apa yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan orang lain terutama laki-laki. Jika dia sudah lebih dulu menuduh Sasori tanpa bukti yang pasti, maka hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin erat sejak kuliah itu bisa jadi merenggang. Tapi, bagaimana jika tebakannya benar?

...Sakura akan berharap di persoalan ini... tebakannya salah.

Karena dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tersakiti. Dan siapa yang akan sakit, itu pasti bukan Sakura.

Hati perempuan itu sudah terlanjur mati.

Tersenyum sedih mengamati punggung pria yang telah kembali sibuk di pekerjaannya itu, Sakura akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan segala kemungkinan, yang dia lihat hanyalah kepastian. Merancang berbagai kata di kepalanya untuk dia gunakan kelak saat waktunya datang.

"Maafkan aku juga... Sasori."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Suara getar telepon yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya itu benar-benar menipiskan batas kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan geram, akhirnya pria berambut _raven_ tersebut mengangkat hpnya, "Apa, _Dobe?_ " kekehan Uzumaki Naruto di seberang sana membuat Sasuke nyaris meremukkan hp di genggamannya, "Aku benar-benar akan memblokir nomormu untuk yang kelima kalinya jika kau tidak bisa berhenti meneleponku untuk hal yang tidak penting."

" _Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan, Teme! Kau pikir tidak capek apa mengganti nomor baru berkali-kali? Gara-gara kau begini makanya aku jadi harus punya tiga hp dual-sim tahu!_ " gerutu Naruto di seberang telepon. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Oke, langsung ke topik. Kau ada di gedung kantor traktor, 'kan?_ " tanyanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Tangan kanannya masih belum berhenti menanda tangani dokumen di bawahnya, "Hn. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantor _Uchi-Tech*._ "

Entah bagaimana Naruto mengartikan 'Hn' Sasuke sebagai 'Iya'. Naruto menyeringai lebar lalu mulai berjalan, " _Bagus! Aku sudah berada di pintu masuk, jangan pergi dulu ya. Lima menit lagi aku sampai di ruanganmu. See you~_ "— _ **PIP**_ _._ Lalu sambungan diputus begitu saja. Sasuke melihat layar hpnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menaruh hpnya itu dan kembali fokus.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, pria Uzumaki itu datang lima menit kemudian dengan senyum cerahnya yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan aura gelap menguar di sekelilingnya. Mengabaikan itu, Naruto langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang meja Sasuke, "Jadi jadi?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Apa?"

"Sa-ku-ra- _chan._ "

Uchiha bungsu itu semakin bingung dan ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Naruto akhirnya kehilangan senyumannya dan mulai berkata, "Sakura- _chan!_ Gadis yang kau temui di kafe kemarin malam!" ucapnya gemas.

Paling tidak... Naruto berharap Sasuke akan langsung ingat. Tapi... ternyata butuh waktu setidaknya lima menit untuk Sasuke menarik kedua alisnya dan bergumam pelan, "...Oh."

"Oh? Cuma itu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya dan tak habis pikir. Kecewa, pria berambut pirang _spike_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Jangan bilang padaku kau hampir lupa. Gadis manis seperti Sakura- _chan_ itu sangat susah dilupakan begitu saja kecuali jika orientasi seksualmu tidak normal." Sindir Naruto, mencoba sarkastik.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali menulis pada kertas di bawahnya, "Aku normal dan kenyataannya aku memang lupa," Naruto mendesah lelah dan menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit-langit ruangan Sasuke, "yang lebih menyebalkan adalah kau terang-terangan mengakui telah menjebakku bertemu dengan orang asing dan kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali." Ketus Sasuke.

Naruto menggerutu, "Yah, baiklah aku mengaku salah." Menghela napas, Naruto melanjutkan, "Tapi sejujurnya, aku benar-benar yakin Sakura- _chan_ adalah pilihan yang tepat untukmu jadi aku merasa tidak perlu khawatir," anak tunggal Uzumaki itu menopang dagunya di atas meja, "kalian memiliki kesamaan dan timbal balik yang pas terhadap satu sama lain. Karena itu, kupikir hubungan kalian pasti berjalan lancar. Dan jika beruntung, dialah calon istrimu, Sasuke..." jelasnya.

Mendengar ini, Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan berhenti menulis sejenak, "Naruto. Kuakui kau teman yang paling lama bertahan di dekatku. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bisa mendikte kehidupanku. Aku bukan anakmu." Kembali menulis, Sasuke melanjutkan dengan bertanya—sekedar basa-basi, "Lagipula memang kesamaan apa yang membuatmu yakin dia berbeda dari perempuan lainnya?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Satu hal yang paling penting! Dia adalah maniak kerja sepertimu!"

Kata-kata ini membuat Sasuke berhenti menulis sesaat. Kedua matanya masih melihat kertas di bawahnya namun pikirannya melayang ke pembicaraan singkat di antaranya dan gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menulis lagi dan bergumam, "Hn. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Iya, 'kan? Kalau laki-laki yang mencintai pekerjaannya seperti kau sih aku sudah sering lihat, tapi kalau perempuan baru kali ini!" Naruto mengangkat jempolnya, "Lalu nilai tambahannya, aku tak menyangka perempuan penggila kerja pertama yang kulihat ternyata secantik itu. _Men,_ jika aku belum bertunangan mungkin aku yang akan mengejarnya, _Teme!_ " ujar Naruto semangat.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau begitu, aku akan berharap ada Hinata di sini dan dia langsung meminta pertunangan kalian dibatalkan. Senang?" Naruto segera memohon dengan panik agar hal itu tak terjadi. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Lagipula kenapa kau berniat memasangkan aku yang _workaholic_ ini dengan perempuan yang _workaholic_ pula? Tanpa perlu menikah pun, jika aku dan dia tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, tidak akan terjadi apapun karena kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Sasuke. Tak habis pikir dengan sistem kerja otak sahabat yang diakuinya itu.

Pria dengan iris biru langit tersebut mendadak menyeringai, "Ya, kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika begini..." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan masing-masing terkepal.

"Katakanlah orang yang _workaholic_ itu adalah batu yang tak memiliki perasaan."

Dua tangan Naruto yang membentuk batu itu perlahan tapi pasti mendekat. Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang jenius sepertimu pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dua batu yang bertemu, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit berubah.

"Terlebih jika mereka saling berkomunikasi seperti batu yang terus bergesekan pada satu sama lain. Terus dan terus sampai—BUM!" pria Uzumaki itu membuka kedua tangannya yang terkepal dan tertawa, "Muncul percikan api yang dapat membakar apapun di sekitar mereka. Yap, aku membicarakan cinta di sini!" Lanjut Naruto dengan semangat.

Penjelasan ini membuat Sasuke akhirnya tertawa pelan setelah dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Namun, Naruto tahu tawa itu hanyalah sekedar tawa mengejek. Sasuke menatap Naruto sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Lucu, Naruto. Jika kau sudah selesai dengan _stand up comedy_ milikmu, aku sarankan kau pergi karena aku perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini."

Bukan Naruto jika menyerah begitu saja, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Oh ayolah Sasuke, kenapa tidak mencoba dulu?"

"Jika Sakura memang sama sepertiku. Maka aku yakin sekarang juga pasti dia sudah melupakanku, seperti aku tadi seandainya kau tidak mengingatkanku tentangnya," Sasuke merapikan kertas-kertas yang telah ditulisinya lalu mengambil map yang tak jauh dari posisinya berada, "satu argumen lagi, pasangan yang ideal adalah yang saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang lalu—"

"Salah! Kau dan Sakura MEMANG memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, karena itu aku percaya kalian adalah pasangan yang ideal." Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Sasuke yang ucapannya dipotong olehnya, "Aku membicarakan permasalahan utama di sini. Satu masalah yang berpotensi besar akan mengganggu rumah tangga kalian. Mengesampingkan itu, kalian sudah sangat cocok. Aku yakin tidak hanya aku yang akan berpikir seperti itu."

Uchiha bungsu itu akhirnya mulai gerah. Ini hal yang paling sensitif untuknya, tapi Naruto—mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai sahabat terbaik Uchiha Sasuke—terus mengabaikan itu dan enggan berhenti. Sasuke membanting map berisi kertas-kertas tebalnya di atas meja, "Cukup Naruto. Pergi sekarang sebelum aku memanggil satpam dan mengusirmu dari sini."

"Kau tidak tahan karena aku selalu mengatakan hal yang tepat sasaran ya, hm?" cukup _skak mat._ Sasuke benar-benar habis kesabaran dan berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju lemari terdekat untuk menaruh sebagian dokumennya. Mencoba menganggap Naruto tidak ada di ruangannya, " _Well,_ kau tahu. Dari segi logis, aku khawatir jika kau bersama perempuan selain Sakura- _chan._ Kemungkinannya besar mereka akan meminta cerai darimu sebulan setelah pernikahan kalian atau kurang."

"Karena itulah salah satu alasan aku tidak mau menikah."

Memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk memilah dokumen-dokumennya di depan lemari itu masih menjawabnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Ya, aku nyaris setuju dengan keinginanmu sampai aku bertemu Sakura- _chan._ Sedikit banyak, aku berterima kasih juga dengan Ino," Sasuke telah membelakangi lemarinya ketika Naruto melanjutkan, "tidakkah kau penasaran? Jika ada perempuan yang sangat membuatku penasaran, aku pasti akan bergerak cepat sebelum dia direbut oleh lelaki lain lho." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Ekspresi Sasuke masih belum berubah, "Itu bukan urusanku. Kami baru bertemu sekali dan tidak ada yang membuat kami tertarik selain kesempatan untuk bekerja sama dengan proyek yang lebih besar dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak." Sasuke berjalan hingga dia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto yang masih duduk nyaman di kursinya.

Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Bahkan jika aku mau berkata jahat, satu-satunya alasanku masih memikirkan kemungkinan menikah adalah untuk melepaskan hasratku sebagai pria biasa." Melihat wajah Naruto mengernyit jijik padanya membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Aku hanya tidak ingin munafik. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa sejahat itu. Lagipula prosedurnya terlalu merepotkan. Jika sudah seperti ini, lepaskan hasrat sesaatmu pada para pelacur di luar sana maka semuanya beres."

Naruto tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau brengsek, Sasuke. Jangan sok dingin dan teruslah berkata terang-terangan seperti itu, tanpa perlu mengumumkan kau tidak mau menikah pun, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau menikahimu," ucap Naruto. Nada kesal tersembunyi di kata-kata itu.

"Oh, kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang terlalu tepat sasaran?" tanya Sasuke balik. Kali ini gantian Naruto yang memutar kedua bola matanya. Mendengus menahan tawa, Sasuke kembali berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya, "Keluarlah Naruto, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membahas ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggapai gagang telepon di mejanya. Tanda jika Naruto tidak keluar sekarang, Sasuke akan menelepon satpam dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Baiklah, atmosfernya pun sudah memaksa Naruto untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan ini. Pria Uzumaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Sasuke sekilas dengan kesal sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Melihat ini, Sasuke menarik tangannya dari gagang telepon dan berniat duduk kembali di kursinya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berkata.

"Sebagai sahabatmu, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini tapi—"

Seringaian Uzumaki Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak suka.

"—aku benar-benar menantikan hari dimana kau akan menjilat semua ludahmu sampai tak bersisa dan karma menampar wajah tampanmu itu sekuat-kuatnya."

Lalu, pintu yang bertuliskan 'Direktur Uchiha Sasuke' itu tertutup dengan suara keras.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada dasarnya, seorang Uchiha terutama pria bergolongan darah AB, memiliki sifat terburuk dengan kemampuan mengabaikan apapun yang tidak memberinya keuntungan. Logika di atas emosi sepenuhnya. Sarkastik, realistis, teoritis, pasif, namun ambisius. Memanfaatkan atau dimanfaatkan adalah _motto_ hidup mereka.

Seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, itu terbatas hanya pada keadaan dimana laki-laki itu belum menemukan sesuatu yang bisa meluluhkan es di dalam hatinya.

Di umurnya yang cukup rawan bagi orang-orang sekitarnya, Sasuke harus siap menjawab pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama dari segala jenis orang yang bertanya padanya. Jawabannya akan selalu sama, tapi intonasinya berbeda—tergantung dengan siapa dia berbicara. Hanya saja, dari semua orang itu... yang paling tidak bisa dia hindari adalah kedua orang tua yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil.

Menatap dinding bagasi di depannya setelah memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi membuat Sasuke menarik napas lalu menghelanya perlahan. Dia mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali di atas setir sebelum menggenggamnya erat lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke turun sembari membawa tas laptop lalu menutup pintunya. Kemudian dia menguncinya dengan memencet tombol pada _remote_ yang tersambung dengan kunci _._ Dia berjalan masuk ke rumah besarnya melalui pintu belakang yang tersambung dengan garasi penyimpanan mobil.

Meski terlihat tenang dan datar seperti biasanya, mungkin kata-kata Uzumaki Naruto di kantornya hari ini cukup mengganggunya. Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menunjukkan itu dengan mudah. Dan lagi, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Uchiha bungsu itu cukup percaya diri tak akan butuh waktu lama sampai sahabat baiknya itu kembali datang mengunjunginya dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya dan melupakan segalanya. Sekarang... adalah waktunya istirahat sebentar lalu me- _review_ pekerjaannya hari ini sekali lagi sebelum ti—

"Tenang saja, Sasuke belum menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku yakin dia akan setuju dengan pertunangan ini."

Sasuke yang tadinya berniat langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya itu berhenti seketika. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam sebelum melihat ke arah ruang tamu yang tertutupi pintu kaca dari sudut pandangnya sekarang.

"Ahaha, bukan begitu. Sasuke adalah anak yang baik dan pengertian, dia hanya sedikit kaku dalam mengekspresikan diri. Tapi, jika terus begini, dia akan terlarut dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak menemui kebahagiaan memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Kami tidak mau itu sampai terjadi."

Kali ini suara ibunya yang membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Sasuke meletakkan tas laptopnya di tangga lalu berjalan cepat ke arah ruang tamu. Langkah Sasuke cukup keras terdengar, tapi tidak menghentikan tawa-tawa yang bergema di ruang tamu tersebut.

 _ **TEP**_

Begitu Sasuke berdiri di dekat batas antara ruang tamu dan keluarga sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya, barulah suara tawa mereka terhenti. Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya yang kaget melihatnya kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada keluarga lain di depan mereka. Terdiri dari seorang bapak dan ibu lalu ada satu perempuan yang tidak pernah Sasuke temui sebelumnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu melihat Sasuke dan seketika wajahnya memerah—reaksi umum rata-rata kaum Hawa yang baru melihat langsung seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan langsung menatap kembali kedua orang tuanya, "Ada apa ini?"

"Sasuke? Oh, k-kau pulang cepat, nak," ucap Uchiha Mikoto yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri anak bungsunya tersebut. Memegang lengannya dan mengelusnya pelan, "kami sedang membicarakan hal yang berhubungan denganmu, kebetulan sekali! Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut duduk dengan kami?" tanya ibunya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto sebelum menarik tangannya dari ibunya tersebut, "Aku dengar tentang pertunangan tadi. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal ini, apalagi menyetujuinya," tanyanya langsung, enggan berbasa-basi.

Mendengar ini, Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku sudah muak mendengar lelucon bodohmu. Selama kau masih belum memiliki keluargamu sendiri, aku masih kepala keluarga Uchiha yang perintahnya harus kau turuti." Fugaku melewati istrinya lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke, "Demi nama baik Uchiha, kuperintahkan kau untuk menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Suka atau tidak."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau menikah. Dan itu bukan lelucon!" teriak Sasuke pada akhirnya. Rahang Fugaku mengeras, namun dia belum mengatakan apapun, "Lagipula kenapa hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan kak Itachi? Bukankah dia sudah bersama Izumi? Dia juga bisa memberikan keturunan yang kau dambakan itu!" bentaknya.

"Detik saat Itachi memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan Uchiha _Corporation_ itulah detik dimana dia telah menentukan pula bahwa Uchiha Itachi sudah melepaskan kesempatannya untuk melanjutkan perjuanganku!" Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau bersedia melanjutkan perusahaanku meskipun kau sudah memiliki usahamu sendiri dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Tapi, lalu apa? Setelah kau kembali ke tanah, tidak akan ada yang melanjutkan perusahaanku dan kemudian semuanya ikut kembali ke tanah bersamamu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu!?"

"Karena memang semuanya akan kembali ke tanah, ayah!" balas Sasuke cepat. Mikoto semakin panik berada di antara kedua ayah dan anak yang telah saling berperang dengan tatapan mereka, "Percuma kita membahas ini. Pada akhirnya kita tidak akan tahu apa tujuan kita hidup selain untuk sekedar menikmatinya lalu membuang semuanya begitu saja ketika kau dipanggil kembali oleh yang Maha Kuasa."

Ibu keluarga Uchiha itu bergidik mendengar penuturan anaknya, "Tunggu, Sasuke! Kau keter—"

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkannya selesai semudah itu—UHUK!" suara batuk yang keras membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Fugaku terbatuk berkali-kali dengan suara keras hingga dia perlahan tapi pasti membungkuk lalu jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Mikoto berteriak dan langsung ikut membungkuk untuk menenangkan suaminya. Begitu pula tamu-tamu mereka yang langsung mengelilingi tubuh Fugaku yang terus bergetar mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menahan tenggorokannya.

Hanya Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu menatap sang ayah yang masih membungkuk dan terbatuk menghadap tanah. Bagaikan kata-katanya tentang manusia kembali ke tanah hampir saja terjadi kepada sang ayah. Perasaan takut dan syok menyelimuti hatinya, namun justru karena itu Sasuke tak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan tapi pasti suara batuk Fugaku mulai melemah, tapi begitu pula napasnya. Suara salah satu dari tamu mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Fugaku harus istirahat dulu mulai menggema di kepala Sasuke. Seorang bapak tua—yang mungkin bapak dari anak calon pasangan tunangan Sasuke—itu mulai menarik tangan Fugaku agar menyandar pada dirinya kemudian mereka pergi ke kamarnya. Sang anak perempuan dan ibunya pun mengikuti. Mikoto hampir mengikuti mereka, tapi melihat anak bungsunya masih terguncang di tempat membuat dia berhenti.

"Sasuke, maafkan kami jika kami terlalu sepihak memutuskan hal ini padamu." Mendengar suara sang ibu membuat Sasuke tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Mikoto yang berusaha menatapnya balik dengan tegar. Tatapan seorang wanita yang berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya. Mungkin satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang disayangi seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Oh.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi... kau lihat sendiri kesehatan ayahmu semakin memburuk dan saat kau terlihat membuktikan kata-katamu untuk tidak mau berkeluarga, Fugaku jadi terburu-buru dan... beginilah," mencoba tertawa meski pahit, Mikoto memberi jeda, "lalu emm... maafkan atas keegoisan kami tapi... kami benar-benar ingin kau segera menikah dan berkeluarga, Sasuke. Bagi Fugaku, dia ingin tenang melihat masih ada yang melanjutkan perusahaannya setelah dirimu. Tapi bagiku, aku semata-mata hanya ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu... lebih dari sekedar memiliki karir."

Mikoto mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ini benar-benar permintaan dari keegoisan kami yang terakhir... setelah ini, seperti kata Fugaku, kau bebas. Kau telah memiliki keluarga sendiri, kau telah memiliki pekerjaan, semua kau yang atur sendiri. Karena itu... kami mohon—ibu memohon sekali padamu."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata jatuh dari kedua iris _onyx_ yang indah itu.

"Tolong kabulkan permintaan ayahmu sekali lagi..."

Kata-kata Mikoto yang memohon adalah kelemahan terbesar Uchiha Sasuke. Baik Fugaku hingga Itachi tahu tentang hal ini. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak membentak wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Jika aku menikah, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan orang lain yang akan menjadi istriku. Sejujurnya, aku masih jauh dari kata siap untuk itu. Ibu yang paling tahu selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri," jawaban Sasuke membuat kedua bola mata Mikoto membulat lalu Sasuke semakin mendalamkan nada suaranya, "kalau aku menikah sesuai permintaan ayah dan ibu tapi kemudian aku menelantarkan istriku. Apakah yang bersalah hanya aku seorang?"

"Sasuke—jangan... jangan berpikir seperti itu!" Mikoto langsung memegang kedua bahu anaknya dan salah satu tangannya naik untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke, "Memang membutuhkan waktu, tapi ibu yakin cinta pasti datang saat kau sudah berkeluarga. Perlahan tapi pasti kau akan mulai mencintai istrimu lalu anakmu—"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Sasuke menggeleng lalu memegang tangan ibunya di pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan mencintainya."

Kedua mata Mikoto kembali berlinang, "Sasuke..." mengepal tangannya yang berada di tangan sang anak, Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya, "...lalu, apa maumu?"

Sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun, Mikoto tahu apa keinginan terdalam anak bungsunya tersebut. Tapi, setidaknya dia masih ingin berharap. Meski wajah Sasuke notabene masih lebih mirip dengan Mikoto, tapi sifat keras kepala dan egoisnya dia dapatkan persis dengan takar yang sama dari Fugaku. Seandainya saja ada Itachi di sini, Itachi pasti bisa lebih baik menjelaskan semua situasinya pada sang adik.

Hanya saja, kali ini dengan pikiran logikanya pun, Sasuke tak dapat menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Otak Sasuke terus berputar, mencari celah demi celah untuk bisa mengeluarkannya dari situasi ini tapi masih dapat mengabulkan keinginan orang tua yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Sebrengsek apapun Sasuke, dia tak akan lupa membalas budi orang-orang yang telah membantunya... terutama orang tua yang akan memberi segala jenis kasih sayang tanpa pamrih. Meskipun perdebatan tetap saja tak bisa terelakkan dalam prosesnya itu.

Tapi, tak ada satupun cara terbaik yang bisa digunakannya. Apakah di sinilah batasnya?

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah," Sasuke menarik napasnya, "tapi, aku masih membutuhkan waktu. Biarkan aku yang memilih sendiri calon istriku. Tolong katakan itu pada ayah."

Mikoto langsung tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk anak bungsunya tersebut. Kepalanya menyandar di bawah kepala Sasuke yang ikut membalas pelukan sang ibu. Ekspresinya tak menentu, sangat kontras sekali dengan ekspresi senang Mikoto. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang pipi Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih... Sasuke," Mikoto berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Sasuke lalu tersenyum lagi. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku, "aku pasti akan memberi tahu ayahmu kabar baik ini. Tapi, ibu juga harus menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan pada tamu-tamu kita," ucap Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya dan tertawa kecil di akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar sekarang. Sampaikan juga pada ayah, aku minta maaf." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang hanya menatapnya sedih dari kejauhan.

Rasanya semua amarah yang ingin meledak keluar tertahan lalu menyebar ke sekujur tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Langkahnya cepat dan keras, rahang bawahnya mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal selama berjalan, dan tatapannya tajam seakan siap membunuh siapa saja di depannya. Saat ini dia bukanlah seorang Sasuke yang akan menyembunyikan emosinya apapun yang terjadi, dia bahkan tak peduli jika sang ibu melihat betapa kecewanya anak bungsu mereka sekarang.

Sesampainya di depan kamar pun, Sasuke langsung masuk lalu membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia melepaskan jas kerjanya dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan kasar. Sasuke memukul dinding di sampingnya sebelum mendinginkan lagi kepalanya dengan cepat. Duduk di tepi kasurnya, Sasuke menutup wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku keluar dari rumah seperti kak Itachi..." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat masa lalu ketika dia mencoba keluar dari rumah besar Uchiha dan ingin tinggal di rumah atau apartemennya sendiri, tapi sang ibu terus menahannya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang dimana kasur empuk menyambutnya, "...sekarang... bagaimana?" bisiknya lagi.

Mulai memutar memorinya, Sasuke berusaha mengingat perempuan-perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya. Tapi, tak satupun menempel atau pas dengan kriterianya. Atau juga... memang sejak awal Sasuke tidak memiliki kriteria karena tak pernah memperhatikan mereka.

Jadi, mulai dari menyusun kriteria dulu?

...Merepotkan sekali.

Sasuke berguling ke samping dan membuka kedua matanya. Memperhatikan seisi kamar yang ditempatinya dari sejak SMA hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang berubah. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya lagi.

Begini terus percuma, hanya akan membuang waktu. Sasuke kembali berposisi duduk lalu mengusap rambut _raven_ miliknya. Baiklah, jika sudah pusing begini dan tidak ada titik temu, hanya ada satu kegiatan yang bisa mengalihkan Sasuke dari semua ini.

Kerja.

Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, Sasuke berdiri dan berniat membuka tas laptop yang sudah dia letakkan di atas meja. Namun kakinya tak sengaja menendang ujung meja sampai terhentak. Hentakan itu membuat meja tergeser dan mengenai gantungan baju di sampingnya. Untung saja yang jatuh hanya satu stel kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang Sasuke sempat pakai sebelumnya.

Seakan ingin mengutuk hari ini, Sasuke menggerutu pelan sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaiannya tersebut. Menepuknya untuk merapikannya dari debu lantai sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu ketika menepuk bagian saku jasnya.

"...Apa ini?" pertanyaan Sasuke menggantung di udara. Dia meletakkan satu stel pakaian tersebut di atas meja lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Benar saja, memang ada suatu benda di sana. Sasuke menariknya keluar dan dari bahannya, pria dengan tubuh atletis itu langsung tahu bahwa yang dipegangnya adalah secarik kertas yang sudah sangat kusut.

Tapi, tulisan yang menggunakan bulpen merah di secarik kertas itu masih terbaca... dengan sangat jelas.

'Haruno Sakura – 08xxxxxxxxxx'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If you want to call me a fool or a moron,**_

 _ **Then just say all you want**_

 **.**

 _ **Because I don't care one bit about other's sense of value**_

 _\- Hatsune Miku (Eh? Aa, sou)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Special thanks for :**_

 _ **Uchiha Nozomi,**_ _Dewazz,_ _ **Younghee Lee,**_ _mimicucu, **embun adja**_ _ **1,**_ _Laifa,_ _ **yorui,**_ _echaNM,_ _ **Guest,**_ _Yulia230,_ _ **Nurulita as Lita-san,**_ _ayuniejung,_ _ **Miinami,**_ _Niayuki,_ _ **Uchiha Nazura,**_ _respitasari,_ _ **,**_ _kura cakun,_ _ **Dora suka nonton Naruto,**_ _Dolphin1099,_ _ **Aikaa-chan,**_ _glowree,_ _ **suket alang alang,**_ _5a5u5aku5ara,_ _ **uyaayu,**_ _kei,_ _ **bid,**_ _sarahachi,_ _ **alif yusanto,**_ _rheywhite93,_ _ **LVenge,**_ _ztanpopo, **rasya ce**_ _ **,**_ _just-icia23,_ _ **kuuderegirl3,**_ _zhaErza,_ _ **rimbursa,**_ _kurochinon,_ _ **Wind,**_ _rismi grounded (2x),_ _ **uchihayandee,**_ _uchiken ryu,_ _ **polar13,**_ _usagi,_ _ **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan,**_ _sqchn,_ _ **rinayuuki06,**_ _green melon,_ _ **Vann Cafl,**_ _Yashi UchiHatake,_ _ **donat bunder,**_ _D cherry,_ _ **Novimell,**_ _yumimichi,_ _ **ratubintang595,**_ _z,_ _ **Wu Lei II,**_ _guest21_

 **Dan untuk yang sudah baca,** _ **fave,**_ **dan** _ **alert**_ **juga terima kasih :) Ditunggu reviewnya~**

 **Penjelasan istilah :**

 _ **Digital 3D model**_ _:_ Sesuai namanya, membuat 3D model secara digital dengan aplikasi tertentu. Siap-siap pegel mata, pantat, dan jari-jari kalau udah ngerjain ini.

 _ **Render**_ _:_ Bahasa gampangnya sih 'mewarnai' tapi lebih detail lalu ditambah efek bayangan dan juga cahaya.

 **Gambar Teknik** : Sesuai namanya juga, gambar teknik ini gambar yang memiliki ukuran dan posisinya harus detail. Salah di sini bisa merambat ke _prototype,_ jadi jangan diremehkan.

 _ **Prototype 1:1**_ : Membuat model dengan ukuran yang sesuai aslinya secara manual dan nyata. Jadi misal membuat motor, sebelum membuat aslinya yang memiliki mesin dan segala macam, tetap harus dilihat dulu modelnya kayak baju-baju di toko yang dipake dulu sama patung untuk bayangan saat menggunakannya. Sampai tahap ini, desainer cenderung mengerjakan sendiri. Tapi begitu _prototype 1:1_ telah diacc, pembuatan produk asli akan diserahkan pada yang lebih ahli.

 _ **Acc**_ _:_ Yang udah kuliah pasti udah gak asing lagi sama kata-kata ini wkwkwk. Istilah untuk konfirmasi bahwa hasil karya atau tugas kita telah diterima oleh klien (dalam kasus mahasiswa, si klien itu adalah dosen) dan disepakati bersama. Jadi, kalau sudah diacc, produk asli akan dibuat berdasarkan model tersebut.

 _ **Presisi**_ : Biasanya kalau mengukur sesuatu, manusia cenderung beda-beda hasil pengukurannya. Misal mengukur sisir sepanjang 10 cm, ada yang mendapat hasil 10.1 cm lalu ada juga yang mendapat hasil 9.8 cm. Di presisi tidak bisa seperti itu. Jika yang diminta ukurannya 10 cm berarti wajib 10 cm. Tidak bisa kurang maupun lebih, jadi jangan sampai tidak teliti. Di dunia desain produk, hal ini tidak boleh sampai luput, salah-salah bisa terjadi hal fatal saat menggunakan produk tersebut.

 _ **Uchi-Tech**_ _:_ Singkatan dari Uchiha _Technology Company._ Nyontek nama Google _Technology Company_ x"D Nama perusahaan Sasuke yang membuat program-program dan website yang telah dijelaskan di _chapter_ sebelumnya atau mungkin akan dijelaskan lagi di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang.

 **Itu saja. Kalau istilah lain harusnya bisa dicari sendiri di mbah gugel ;9 Tapi kalau ada yang masih kurang mengerti meski sudah mencari di mbah gugel, silahkan bertanya.**

Yak, di chapter ini sudah jelas harusnya mana pekerjaan yang sangat berhubungan denganku di dunia nyata wkwkwk. Maaf updatenya telat, ada beberapa hal yang perlu diselesaikan :""

Lalu untuk _readers_ yang belum tahu, aku memang meng- _update_ cerita cukup lama. Karena banyak yang kukerjakan selain sekedar menulis _fic_ untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau lagi beruntung, aku bisa _update_ cepet kurang lebih sebulan. Kalau lagi harus sabar, jarak _update_ dari satu fic ke fic berikutnya kurang lebih tiga bulan. Kalau lagi sial, silahkan menunggu _update_ setahun kemudian wwwww— #heh Untuk yang mau melihat fic apa yang sedang kukerjakan silahkan lihat _fanpage FB_ Kira Desuke, di note yang berjudul **List Fanfic Coming Soon**.

Oh iya, sedikit bocoran dan peringatan... alur fic ini mungkin cukup cepat untuk sebagian besar orang. Konflik utama di fic _**WORKAHOLIC**_ ini ada di saat... tet tot, maaf gak bisa spoiler x"DD #dor Yang jelas _chapter_ depan kayaknya bakal _full_ interaksi SasuSaku. Peringatan lagi, _romance_ bukan yang utama di sini dan aku seperti biasa lebih suka fokus ke konflik batin mereka mwahahahaa #digulingin tapi kayaknya sih mendekati _chapter-chapter_ terakhir baru main _romance-_ nya.

Sip, terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga kerasa _feels-_ nya dan maaf jika ada yang kurang, ngeceknya gak _full_ tadi haha. _Mind to review, please?_ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Uchiha Sasuke tak lama kemudian menghela napasnya. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap keluar jendela mobilnya. Lampu merah di depan, air hujan yang membasahi sekitarnya di luar sana, dan suara _wiper_ di kaca mobilnya adalah suasana yang mengisi keheningan Sasuke saat ini.

Lampu lalu lintas mulai turun menuju kuning hingga akhirnya hijau. Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum memegang setirnya kembali, dia mendengus ketika mobilnya mulai berjalan dengan lancar setelah berhenti di _traffic light_ sebelumnya.

"Baguslah, jalanan lancar hari ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Berkat kenyataan dimana hari ini seharusnya adalah hari libur, jalan Tokyo memang menjadi lebih lenggang dan kemacetan pun berkurang. Mayoritas warga Tokyo memang lebih senang berlibur ke luar kota. Kebalikan dari mereka semua, Sasuke sangat mensyukuri adanya hari ini. Sebagai penduduk asli kota metropolitan tersebut, Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir pergi ke luar kota untuk sekedar berlibur, dia hanya pergi demi keperluan pekerjaannya semata.

Ajakan keluarganya pun selalu dia tolak secara halus, pernah sekali dia mau ikut karena Uchiha Itachi—sang kakak—memaksanya. Tapi, pada akhirnya membuat Itachi menyesal dan tidak akan mengajak adiknya itu lagi.

Bayangkan! Apa ada orang normal yang membawa laptopnya untuk mengerjakan statistik program ketika dia sedang menaiki karet pelampung di atas kolam renang!?

Itachi masih ingat bagaimana dia nyaris saja jantungan melihat laptop seharga dua puluh juta di tangan adiknya itu terombang-ambing di atas kolam yang memiliki sistem air pasang. Percuma saja meski ibu mereka sudah mencoba memarahi Sasuke dan mengingatkannya bagaimana seandainya laptop anaknya itu terjatuh. Namun, dengan santai Sasuke menjawab seolah tanpa ada beban.

"Laptop bisa dibeli lagi. Kerjaan hilang? Tinggal dibuat lagi."

 _Oh. Dear. Lord._

Sesampainya di gedung Uchiha _Technology Company—_ salah satu dari dua kantor yang dimilikinya sekarang _,_ Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus pemilik perusahaan lalu keluar. Setelah menekan tombol kunci pintu, Sasuke segera berjalan masuk ke dalam _lift_ gedungnya.

 _ **TING**_

Pria berambut biru dongker dengan model _raven_ itu baru saja melihat jamnya lagi ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya. Kehadirannya membuat satu ruangan yang sebelumnya sempat bising dengan suara ketikan di atas _keyboard_ dan teriakan satu orang ke satu lainnya itu langsung hening seketika.

Mereka yang berada di depan komputer masing-masing langsung melepas _headphone_ mereka dan berdiri. Membungkuk sekilas untuk memberi hormat pada pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

"SELAMAT PAGI, SASUKE- _SAMA_!"

Mengangguk membalas hormat mereka, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari lift. Satu persatu dari mereka juga mengucapkan salam setiap Sasuke melangkah melewati _counter_ mereka. Berhubung ini hari Sabtu, tidak banyak pula karyawan yang masuk hari ini—hanya karyawan tertentu yang memang memilih sendiri hari Sabtu karena di hari lain mereka memiliki halangan masing-masing.

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang paling ramah di dunia ini, tapi setidaknya dia akan mencoba membalas senyum para karyawannya meski akhirnya hanya sebatas senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang mampu membuat para karyawannya—terutama yang perempuan—berwajah merah karena tersipu dengan pesona direktur perusahaan mereka itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _san_." Sapaan seorang perempuan yang duduk di meja paling dekat dengan ruangannya membuat Sasuke berhenti. Pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu menoleh dan mencoba membalas senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi, Temari- _san_." Wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah ada laporan yang perlu saya ketahui?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Nara Temari kembali fokus dengan buku di atas mejanya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan memperhatikan Temari, menunggu jawaban.

Setelah membuka lembar di bukunya dua kali, Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan, "Seminggu ini hanya ada dua keluhan _customer_ dengan masalah yang sama, tombol _search_ tidak berfungsi, tapi keduanya sudah teratasi."

"Dimana letak permasalahannya?"

"Ada _bug_ di _server IP_ mereka sehingga tidak terdeteksi oleh program robot yang mengelola _search engine._ Tapi, salah satu karyawan di bidang _Program_ sudah menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan sejauh ini belum ada keluhan lagi."

"Hm."

"Sisanya hanyalah pengajuan beberapa iklan _adsense_ yang jumlahnya semakin meningkat minggu ini. Sebagian sudah dinyatakan ditolak lalu sebagiannya lagi dilanjutkan ke penilaian kedua. Laporan lebih lengkap dan detailnya akan saya kirimkan melalui _e-mail_ anda."

Sasuke hampir saja mengangguk lalu pergi tapi kemudian Temari menambahkan, "Oh satu lagi, kemarin ada tiga anak kuliah jurusan Teknik Informatika yang ingin magang di sini. Bagaimana, tuan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah." jawabnya acuh. Namun sebelum sampai membuka pintu ruangannya, Sasuke menambahkan, "Kabarkan pada mereka jangan lupa CV dan portofolio mereka, kirimkan pada pihak _Human Research Development._ Lalu pastikan juga jumlah anak magang yang akan diterima tengah tahun ini. Jangan lupa kabari pihak HRD untuk mengirimkan semua laporan mereka pada saya. Akan saya tunggu."

"Siap." Dan Temari langsung mengetik di komputernya dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke telah memasuki ruangannya. Dia sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari lehernya sebelum berjalan mendekati kursinya. Setelah duduk, Sasuke menyalakan komputernya yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Menunggunya hingga komputer siap digunakan. Masih banyak fitur yang ingin dia tambahkan di _website search engine_ miliknya tersebut.

Namun, selagi menunggu... kata-katanya sendiri terngiang di kepalanya saat komputer sekilas mematikan layarnya sehingga wajah Sasuke terpantul pada layar hitam itu.

" _Biarkan aku yang memilih sendiri calon istriku."_

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Siapa, bodoh?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat komputer berbunyi menandakan telah siap sepenuhnya digunakan, Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke menggerakkan _cursor-_ nya untuk membuka salah satu aplikasi. Selagi menunggu aplikasi itu terbuka, Sasuke melirik tas laptop yang dia bawa hari ini. Biasanya laptop itu digunakan jika ada keperluan tambahan—lebih sering digunakan untuk keperluannya di kantor yang satu lagi. Namun bukan itu fokusnya sekarang, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka resleting saku depan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Secarik kertas.

Menatap nama dan nomor telepon yang tertera jelas di sana, Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Hanya dia yang memungkinkan untuk ini. Tapi, mereka baru bertemu sekali lalu Sasuke akan langsung menawarkan sesuatu yang gila dan sakral semacam pernikahan pada wanita yang bahkan belum dia kenal seutuhnya?

 _Hell,_ Sasuke tahu dia adalah laki-laki brengsek, tapi tidak cukup brengsek untuk mengajak seorang wanita bermain perasaan dengannya.

Tapi, jika mau dilihat dari sisi lain, wanita itu adalah seorang _workaholic_ seperti dirinya. Kemungkinannya besar dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau menikah karena terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya. Lalu mengenal stereotipe yang ada dimana seorang lelaki dan wanita yang belum menikah pasti akan selalu dipertanyakan oleh orang-orang yang sok tahu, Sasuke berani menebak pasti wanita itu juga setidaknya pernah sekali merasa muak dan ingin membuat semua orang yang terus bertanya itu mengunci mulut mereka.

Kalau begitu... kenapa tidak mencoba melakukannya?

Sasuke meremas kertas di tangannya. Mundur sebelum mencoba bukanlah karakteristik pria yang sangat meninggikan nilai sebuah perjuangan. Perempuan yang pernah dia temui di kafe Uzumaki itu memiliki kesan pertama yang cukup bagus. Dia tidak seperti wanita lain yang akan tersipu malu jika baru pertama kali berkenalan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena itu, Sasuke akan mencoba berpikir positif _at least..._ dia tidak akan berteriak ngeri jika Sasuke memberi proposal ini.

Menekan nomor di kertas itu pada layar sentuh hp yang dimilikinya, Sasuke terus mengumpulkan keberanian di dalam dirinya. Namun yang tak dia sangka adalah ketika keberanian itu terkumpul, kini semuanya terganti oleh ego semata yang tidak bisa melihat dirinya ditolak bahkan oleh seorang wanita yang baru bertemu sehari dengannya.

 _ **TUT...**_

 _ **TUT...**_

 _ **TUT...**_

 _ **TUT...**_

 _ **TUT...—**_

— _ **CRAK**_

["Ya, halo?"]

Dan Sasuke pun bisa merasakan tangannya semakin mencengkeram hp malang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, AU, heavy and explicit language_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Main Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Rate : M_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WORKAHOLIC**_

 **.**

 _Chapter 3_

 **.**

 **.**

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Ini hari Sabtu lho!"

Teriakan di pagi hari itu membuat Haruno Sakura menghela napasnya. Dia mencoba tetap konsisten dengan fokusnya untuk sarapan pagi ini sehingga dia mulai mengoles roti bakarnya dengan selai kacang.

"Sakura! Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" teriak Senju Tsunade. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak ikut emosi lalu mencoba menjawab dengan sabar ibu angkatnya tersebut.

"Proyek ini sebentar lagi selesai, bu." Jawab Sakura sembari melipat rotinya menjadi setengah bagian. Menggigit sekali lalu mengunyahnya sebelum menjawab lagi, "Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik, 'kan? Ehehehe."

Tsunade memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi begitu kutanya apa kau sudah selesai, tiba-tiba kau sudah menyiapkan proyek baru lagi," sambarnya. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan. Ibu angkatnya itu kembali menambahkan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Berjanjilah padaku setelah proyek ini selesai, kau akan beristirahat dan menemaniku pergi ke Osaka!" ucapnya setengah kesal tapi juga setengah khawatir.

Mendengar itu, Sakura berpikir dulu untuk beberapa saat, "Aku... tidak yakin."

"Sa-ku-ra!" Tsunade mulai menekankan kata-katanya. Empat sudut siku-siku berkedut di dahinya, "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan. Awas kalau kau berusaha kabur ya!" teriak Tsunade kesal pada akhirnya. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan namun memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja agar pembicaraannya tidak terlalu panjang. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah Sakura akan terjebak dengan pilihan dimana dia harus setuju dengan perkataan ibu angkatnya.

Dan selama hal itu adalah untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pekerjaan...

...Sakura akan menghindarinya.

Setelah ibunya itu selesai bicara, Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tas tabung kertasnya untuk mengaitkannya pada bahunya. Tangannya yang lain masih memegang rotinya, "Aku pergi bu," menarik tangan Tsunade lalu menciumnya, Sakura segera berjalan keluar rumahnya tersebut.

Sakura memanggil _taxi_ di pinggir jalan, menaikinya lalu duduk di bangku belakang. Memainkan hpnya sembari melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Berangkat sepuluh menit lebih telat dari biasanya, Sakura tak perlu khawatir akan dimarahi timnya lagi seperti biasa karena toh memang sebenarnya ini adalah hari libur. Bahkan di hari ini pun yang akan bekerja dengannya hanyalah Sasori dan Deidara.

Oh.

Deidara pastinya akan bekerja di dalam karena dia sudah mengambil bagian _digital_ sejak kemaren jadi... Sakura akan berdua lagi dengan Sasori di luar.

...rasanya ingin tidur saja.

"Nona, sudah sampai," ucapan supir _taxi_ yang dinaikinya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Dia tersenyum dan memberikan uang sesuai yang diminta lalu keluar dari pintu _taxi_ tersebut.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam gedung berbentuk kotak tersebut adalah memeriksa kondisi _prototype_ yang telah dibuatnya kemarin. Tersenyum penuh semangat, Sakura kembali berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa ditempatinya untuk berkumpul bersama tim desainernya.

Di dalam, Sasori dan Deidara telah berdikusi lagi membicarakan _finishing prototype_ yang akan mereka kerjakan hari ini. Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda alami tersebut.

"Selamat pagi!" Sakura menaruh tasnya ke atas meja di tengah, "Apakah ada yang perlu kukerjakan? Atau mungkin dirubah?" tanya gadis itu sembari melipat kaos lengan panjang yang dikenakannya hingga sampai ke sikunya.

Kedua mata Sakura yang beriris hijau _emerald_ itu sempat menangkap kedua mata cokelat tua Sasori yang menatapnya dalam sebelum pria itu sendiri yang dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan membuang mukanya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi itu, namun memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing dan mencoba tersenyum saat Deidara yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hanya membicarakan pertemuan kita nanti dengan perusahaan otomotif."

Deidara melihat lagi hp layar sentuh miliknya, "Kemarin kita memang sudah membuat janji, tapi tadi Suigetsu- _san—_ klien kita—mengabarkan lagi untuk bertemu jam dua belas siang saja, dua hari dari sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Mengangguk, Sakura bertanya lagi, "Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada. Kecuali jika kau memang sudah ada proyek lain seperti biasanya."

Jawaban ketus Sasori yang mendadak di tengah perbincangan Sakura dan Deidara membuat Sakura kehilangan senyumannya dan sedikit kaget melihat _senior-_ nya tersebut.

Tapi, ekspresi marah yang dipasang Sasori membuat Sakura mencoba menjawab sesopan mungkin, "Ah, emm... sebenarnya belum ada proyek lain sih—"

"Oh bagus, berarti tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak pergi makan denganku hari ini, 'kan?"

Syok. Baik Sakura dan Deidara—sebagai orang ketiga malang yang kebetulan berada di sana—menatap Sasori dengan tatapan kaget sebelum keduanya menatap satu sama lain bergantian. Deidara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan, 'kalian-memiliki-hubungan-seperti-itu?' yang langsung dibalas gelengan cepat perempuan yang memiliki rambut sebahu itu.

"Err, tapi kak... bukankah masih perlu melakukan _finishing_ lagi? Masih ada beberapa _part_ yang belum ditambahkan pada _prototype_ kemarin, 'kan?" Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya di depan tubuhnya dan tertawa hambar, "Apa tidak lebih baik kita harus fokus ke sana dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

Mendengar ini, Sasori mendengus menahan tawa. Pria berambut merah tersebut tersenyum menyeringai saat berkata, "Apa tidak ada lagi hal lain yang kau pikirkan selain pekerjaan?" tanpa mempedulikan Deidara yang melihatnya dengan panik, Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga pantat gadis itu menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Kau ini perempuan, tidak bisakah menggunakan emosimu barang sekali saja?" tanya Sasori. Yang entah kenapa... sangat tepat sasaran hingga membuat Sakura mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

"Sasori, sepertinya kau keterlaluan—"

"Diam dulu, Dei." Ucap Sasori tanpa perlu menoleh pada Deidara yang langsung berdiri tegap secara reflek. Kedua teman yang memang sudah bersama sejak SMA itu memang cukup dekat hingga mengenal diri mereka satu sama lain.

Dan semua orang tahu, Deidara entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa melawan Sasori... meski sekilas Deidara terlihat lebih tipe pemberontak daripada teman baiknya tersebut.

Walau begitu, jangan lupa bahwa Akasuna no Sasori adalah laki-laki tipe pemaksa yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sakura masih diam meski Sasori telah berada di depannya dengan jarak beberapa _centimeter_ saja. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sasori telah meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja tepat di samping kanan kiri Sakura. Sehingga dari luar, terlihat Sasori seperti mengurung perempuan malang tersebut.

"Aku masih menunggu jawaban, Sakura."

Perkataan Sasori menggantung di udara. Sementara itu, keheningan muncul di antara ketiga manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setidaknya sampai Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sasori- _senpai_ , aku—"

 _ **TRRRTT TRRRTTT**_

Tersentak, ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arah celana _jeans_ yang Sakura kenakan dimana arah suara getaran tersebut berasal. Hp yang bergetar dan menyala berkedip itu telah menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Sasori memundurkan tubuhnya, memberi ruang yang lebih leluasa untuk Sakura mengambil hpnya. Ketika jempolnya mengusap layar, Sasori dan Deidara bisa melihat Sakura yang sedikit kebingungan menatap nomor di layar tersebut.

"...Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Sakura menoleh pada Deidara lalu kembali melihat layar hpnya, "Aku tidak mengenal nomor ini..." berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, "...aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura cepat. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, gadis cantik dengan iris hijau _emerald_ itu langsung melesat cepat keluar ruangan.

Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, Deidara memegang dagunya, "Kira-kira siapa ya? Apa orang penting?" tanyanya—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Masih belum sadar dengan Sasori yang tidak berkomentar apapun.

Tapi, setelah sekian lama Sasori masih juga belum merespon. Deidara kemudian menoleh, "Sas?"

Sasori sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya, "Oh ya..." melirik Deidara lalu kembali menatap pintu di depannya, "...kita tunggu saja, jika setelah sepuluh menit dia tidak kembali, aku akan menyusulnya." Ucap Sasori.

Deidara terdiam sesaat. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan di kepalanya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya saja meski dia dapat merasakan aura _bad mood_ yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh Sasori, "Sasori... kau dan Sakura—"

"Tidak ada yang spesial di antara kami. Jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui." Mengabaikan wajah khawatir Deidara yang memperhatikannya, Sasori lebih dulu membuang wajahnya.

"Setidaknya... belum."

Mendengar itu, Deidara mencoba mengerti tapi dia tetap memberi peringatan, "Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan hubungan kalian yang... mungkin akan berubah lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Tapi... aku berharap masalah apapun yang kalian alami sekarang tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan kita."

Sasori hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau pikir aku dan Sakura anak kecil?" Deidara masih tidak menjawab sementara Sasori mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Justru karena aku tahu hanya ada kau di sini, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukku dan Sakura meluruskan sesuatu." Ucap Sasori tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan," pria dengan iris cokelat _hazelnut_ tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, "sebelum terlambat, ada yang harus kukatakan padanya. Lagipula dia sudah terlanjur mengetahui semuanya."

Deidara memasang ekspresi sedih melihat Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia kabur lagi... dari kenyataan."

Mendengar nada bicara yang Sasori keluarkan, Deidara sangat tahu itu berarti dia tidak boleh bertanya atau ikut campur lebih jauh. Tapi menyempatkan diri untuk berkomentar, "Ya, asal jangan membuatnya takut dan justru malah membuatnya kabur darimu, un."

Tertawa kecil—meski masih terdengar terpaksa, Sasori merespon, "Maaf, aku akan berhati-hati."

Tapi setidaknya, perkataan itu cukup membuat Deidara tersenyum penuh arti lalu meninggalkan sahabat baiknya untuk mengecek _file-file_ yang tersimpan rapi di dalam laptop miliknya.

Sasori masih menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Pria berambut merah yang cukup tampan itu mulai memegang baju yang menutupi dadanya. Ada yang aneh. Perasaan yang tidak asing. Saat dia merasa terganggu, firasat tidak enak, seakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang dan Sasori sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

...seperti saat dia mengantar Sakura ke kafe waktu itu.

 **#**

"Ya, halo?"

Pertanyaan Sakura pada siapapun di seberang telepon tidak langsung dibalas begitu saja. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Sakura kembali bersuara, "Halo? Apa ada orang di sana?" tanyanya sembari berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

["...Halo. Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan Sakura?"]

Akhirnya mendengar suara, Sakura berhenti melangkah dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Halo juga, hmm apa aku mengenalmu? Dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang?" tanyanya beruntun. Haruno Sakura jarang mengakuinya, tapi dia tidak begitu suka jika waktunya terbuang percuma seperti ini.

Tanpa dia ketahui, pemilik suara dari seberang teleponnya pun berpikir sama.

["Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang bertemu denganmu di Kafe Uzumaki beberapa waktu lalu."] Jeda sesaat, kedua bola mata Sakura membulat saat dia mengingat sesuatu, ["Apa kau mengingatku?"]

"Oooh! Kau! Ah, ya! Aku ingat!"— _walau aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu dengan baik._ Tambah Sakura di dalam hati, diam-diam merasa bersalah. Tapi Sakura tidak berbohong saat dia bilang dia mengingat Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sakura bisa membayangkan senyuman di wajah pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang, ["Langsung saja ke intinya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu... tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya lewat telepon seperti ini."]

Sasuke terdengar batuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, ["Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Bisakah kita bertemu di suatu tempat? Berdua saja."] Jelasnya.

Seharusnya ini mencurigakan, terlebih dari pria yang baru ditemuinya sekali dalam hidupnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali melihat ke langit-langit, "Kau tahu, kau seperti seseorang yang berniat untuk menculikku atau sejenisnya," Sakura tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri sementara di seberang sana, dia bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku harus tahu dulu apa alasanmu mengajakku bertemu 'berdua saja' denganku. Itu bukan ucapan yang bisa kau keluarkan begitu saja pada seseorang yang baru kau temui. Benar, 'kan? Tuan bertangan halus." Lanjut Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan nada waspada di setiap katanya.

Mendengar ini, Sasuke tersenyum. Mengagumi kewaspadaan perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengannya, ["Kau bisa bilang... aku ingin menawarkan suatu proyek padamu."] Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget, memfokuskan pendengarannya.

["Tapi percayalah, ini bukan proyek biasa dan sejujurnya aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya."] ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keambiguan.

Laki-laki itu sangat tahu bagaimana menarik minat seseorang hanya dengan mengandalkan penilaian pertamanya pada orang tersebut. Dengan bakatnya itu, Sasuke memberi tantangan tidak langsung pada gadis yang kini sedang mencengkeram hp di tangannya saat sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dipancing.

Meski tahu pancingan itu tidak akan menguntungkannya, Sakura dengan segala rasa ke-ingin tahu-annya yang besar itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab...

"Aku tidak akan mau pergi ke tempat yang sepi, Sasuke."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sakura melihat hpnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di tengah pekerjaannya. Hal yang tentunya tidak akan diabaikan oleh Sasori begitu saja yang terus memperhatikannya sejak Sakura mendapat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Gadis itu mengaku dia mendapat telepon dari teman lamanya lalu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sasori begitu saja. Dan sejujurnya Sasori pun tidak ingin memusingkan hal yang belum menjadi masalahnya tapi... tetap saja perilaku Sakura setelah telepon itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

Ketika gadis beriris hijau _emerald_ itu melihat hpnya lagi, Sasori akhirnya habis kesabaran, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau tunggu?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Ngg," Sakura memasukkan hpnya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya dengan cepat. Terlihat sekali menghindari tatapan Sasori, Sakura kembali melihat bagian standar _prototype_ motor yang belum dipasang. Mencentang tabel di kertasnya sesuai pengamatan yang ditangkap.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengira-ngira kapan aku akan selesai ehe."

"Kau menyuruhku percaya dengan bualanmu?" perkataan Sasori membuat Sakura kehilangan senyumannya.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kuliah, Sakura. Dan itu bukan waktu yang sedikit untukku memahami saat-saat kau berbohong seperti ini. Aku tahu pekerjaan dan tugas adalah segalanya bagimu hingga tak akan membuatmu melihat hp sesering sekarang." Tambahnya.

Sakura terdiam dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menghela napas lalu menatap balik _senior-_ nya tersebut.

"Hari ini kakakbanyak bicara ya," ucapan Sakura membuat Sasori mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "bukannya aku tidak suka jika kakak mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kakak sendiri pasti tahu aku juga punya hal privasi yang tidak ingin kusebarkan pada siapapun." Jawab Sakura tepat sasaran.

Mendengar ini, Sasori pun bungkam. Dia kesal dan ingin membantah namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun untuk membalas perkataan mantan adik kelasnya tersebut. Tapi, Sasori sendiri sadar dia mungkin telah melewati batas. Akhirnya pria berumur dua puluh sembilan itu hanya bisa mendecih dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berpindah posisi untuk melihat _prototype_ mereka yang lain.

Sadar bahwa Sasori mungkin marah padanya, Sakura tak bisa menahan ekspresi sedih untuk tidak terpasang di wajahnya. Dia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya tapi suara Sasori kembali menghentikannya, "Bagaimana jawabanmu dengan ajakanku tadi pagi?"

Sakura menoleh hanya untuk melihat Sasori masih membelakanginya. Berdehem pelan dulu, Sakura pun menjawab, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sudah ada janji dengan—"

"Orang yang tadi pagi meneleponmu?" perkataan Sasori yang memotongnya membuat Sakura mencengkeram erat bulpen di tangannya, "Meskipun aku yang lebih dulu mengajakmu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "...Iya," Sasori menghela napasnya, "bukannya aku tidak mau pergi denganmu Sasori, tapi yang akan dia bicarakan denganku sepertinya penting," Sakura menerawang, melihat tembok putih di depannya.

"Aku merasa tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaannya."

Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti itu.

Sasori tak merespon, tapi dia tak bisa berhenti merasa sakit ketika sadar betapa penting orang itu dibanding dirinya. Sakura tidak terlihat memiliki perasaan lebih pada siapapun orang itu, tapi tetap saja siapapun itu di balik telepon mereka telah berhasil merebut posisi prioritas utama Sakura saat ini. Sasori berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu mengurus masalah gadis yang selalu disukainya tapi—

—dia sudah terlalu lama bersabar.

Apakah melihat Sai yang akan menikah kini mulai membuatnya terburu-buru?

Pelan-pelan... sabar... entah sudah berapa kali Sasori mengulang kata-kata itu di kepalanya. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Sasori harus mengubur dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura saat mereka akan keluar nanti. Tapi... tunggu.

Kenapa harus menunda lagi jika bisa sekarang?

"Sakura," suara Sasori yang memanggil namanya membuat tubuh Sakura sempat berjengit karena kaget. Okelah, apa lagi sekarang? Dimarahi lagi? Diceramahi?

Sakura sudah hampir kebal menerima itu semua dari Sasori yang memang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja jika harus menerimanya lagi, bahkan seorang perempuan yang bengal dan keras kepala seperti Sakura pun bisa merasa lelah.

Menoleh, Sakura mencoba tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Ucapan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Terlebih ketika kedua mata Sasori kini telah menusuknya. Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa untuk berkata, " _Senpai_ , tolong jangan bercanda."

Tapi tidak bisa. Ini serius.

Sakura bisa melihat semuanya dari tatapan mata Sasori padanya.

Sebelum bisa menjawab, Sasori langsung berkata lagi, "Tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku." Pernyataan itu sangat telak hingga membuat Sakura tak berkutik. Sasori mendengus dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah mencoba melihatku."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Bahkan sampai saat ini, dia masih belum bisa melihat kemungkinan dirinya akan menerima perasaan pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Namun Haruno Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan manusia sama sekali.

Cepat atau lambat, perbuatan Sasori ini mungkin akan mengganggu pikirannya ke depan. Sakura tahu kakak kelasnya itu pasti sengaja. Karena semakin cepat Sakura menolaknya, maka semakin cepat pula beban dicintai seseorang yang tidak kita cintai itu menghilang.

Akasuna no Sasori tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tak peduli berapa lama, meski harus selamanya, Sasori akan memaksa dirinya masuk ke dalam kepala Sakura. Pria itu bisa membaca arti wajah seseorang dengan terlalu baik hingga rasanya Sakura ingin meninjunya. Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak sadar Sasori telah berada di depannya. Laki-laki itu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

" _Take your time,_ " bisiknya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua iris cokelat yang indah itu, "meskipun kau berpikir pada akhirnya kau akan menolakku, setidaknya cobalah dulu untuk membuka pintu hatimu yang dingin itu." Ucapnya. Kembali menjadi seorang Sasori yang selama ini Sakura kenal.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Kalau sudah begini, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar. Katakanlah Sasori kejam... tapi setidaknya dia berhasil memasang rantai pada dua tangan Sakura yang sedang lengah.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura bertanya, "Meski aku lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dirimu?"

"Meski kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu." Sasori menarik tangannya, "Bahkan meski kau menggunakanku untuk menjadi tempat pelarianmu."

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyuman sedihnya, "Bodoh." Tertawa pelan, gadis itu menarik kedua alisnya membentuk ekspresi sedih, "Mana bisa aku sekejam itu."

Perkataan yang membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan atas perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba seperti sekarang ini, aku akan berusaha kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu untuk selanjutnya," Sasori memindahkan kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya.

"Jika sedari pagi aku terlihat seperti marah padamu, abaikan saja. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahku saat gugup."

"Oh? Kau bisa gugup?" canda Sakura kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Setidaknya meski hanya untuk saat ini, Sakura bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena Sasori ternyata tidak benar-benar menekannya.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura kembali memperhatikan wajah Sasori yang masih tertawa.

Mungkin bisa... ya... mungkin.

Selesai tertawa, Sasori kembali menatap Sakura yang langsung melihat ke arah lain. Tersenyum seperti biasa, Sasori kembali bertanya, "Jadi? Jam berapa kau akan bertemu dengan orang ini? Kau yakin kau bisa mempercayainya, 'kan? Apa aku perlu menemanimu?" tanya Sasori.

 _Masih over protective seperti biasa—_ pikir Sakura dalam hati. Gadis itu mendengus menahan tawa dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak perlu, lagipula aku bertemu dengannya di tempat ramai kok." Jawabnya. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda dia tidak yakin, "Oh ayolah kak, aku bukan anak kecil!"

Menghela napas akhirnya Sasori mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengantarmu. Titik." Katanya lalu langsung berbalik meneruskan bagian pekerjaannya.

Sakura hanya tertawa dan mengangguk.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kafe Uzumaki memang pilihan yang paling aman karena di sinilah mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sakura tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang pertemuan ini, bahkan pada sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Di dalam, Sakura tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri namun tidak menemukan lelaki yang dicarinya. Sampai hpnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan pemberitahuan pesan yang datang.

' _Di meja paling belakang.'_

Pesan itu membuat Sakura langsung melihat ke depannya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Terus berjalan dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Sakura hari ini hanya menggunakan _jeans_ panjang yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya. Kaos putih yang kemudian ditutup dengan jaket ber- _hoodie_ yang tidak dikancing. Dia masih membawa tabung kertas dan tas ranselnya saat melewati meja demi meja.

Lalu kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya menemukannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang memangku dagunya. Terlihat sekali sedang menunggu seseorang. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Sempat menangkap beberapa perempuan di sekitarnya melihat ke arah Sasuke, dengan tatapan penuh damba.

Sakura tidak memusingkan itu dan langsung berdiri di samping meja Sasuke. Menyadari ada bayangan yang menutupinya, Sasuke menoleh dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sakura tersenyum selebar mungkin yang dia bisa, "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi."

Berkata seformal mungkin mengingat kali ini adalah pertemuan mereka atas dasar pekerjaan.

Sedikit tak menyangka akan mendapat kata-kata itu, Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan duduk dengan tegap. Gestur tubuhnya menunjuk pada kursi di seberangnya, "Silahkan duduk." Sakura menurut dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di samping kursinya.

Sasuke terlihat melihat ke kanan-kiri sebelum berkata, "Maaf sekali atas undangan yang sangat mendadak ini." Ucapnya sopan.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." jawab Sakura cepat. Sejujurnya Sakura baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sangat kaku sebagai—err—calon kliennya. Biasanya yang menawarkan proyek padanya adalah bapak-bapak tua yang periang atau masih bisa diajak bicara dengan ramah.

Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak tampak seperti laki-laki yang bisa tersenyum semudah itu.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu membuka buku _menu_ di atas meja, "Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanyanya, kedua matanya masih tertuju pada bukunya. Sakura baru saja ikut membuka buku _menu_ saat Sasuke menambahkan, "Biar saya yang bayar, pesan apa saja yang anda suka."

"Baik—EEEH!?" kaget, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah syok Sakura, "Ti-Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Saya bisa bayar sendiri kok." Lanjut Sakura sembari tertawa kaku.

Sasuke diam sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Saya memaksa." Ucapnya lalu kembali melihat daftar _menu._

"Cepat pesan atau kita tidak akan memulai pembicaraan soal proyek ini."

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ini. Dalam satu hari yang sama dia harus bertemu dengan dua laki-laki pemaksa. Sebenarnya pertanda apa ini!?

Menghela napas, akhirnya Sakura mulai memilih _menu_ yang diinginkannya. Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya kemudian mengarahkannya ke Sakura.

"Umm... satu _chicken steak cheese cordon bleu_ dan jus alpukat."

Baru saja pelayan selesai mencatat, Sasuke menambahkan, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang menatapnya bodoh.

"...Hah?"

"Kutanya, hanya itu pesananmu?"

"Yah, tidak ada lagi sih—"

"Pelayan, tolong berikan _dessert_ terbaik di kafe ini." Kedua mata Sakura melotot dan hampir saja membantah. Tapi kemudian pelayan itu menambahkan.

" _Dessert_ terbaik kami adalah _sunflower panna cotta special._ "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ya, cukup satu saja. Saya tidak suka makanan manis."

"Tu-Tunggu Sas—"

Pelayan itu hampir saja mendengarkan Sakura tapi dengan cepat Sasuke mengusirnya, "Pergi sekarang. Kami tidak ingin waktu kami terbuang sia-sia."

Perkataan itu sangat manjur karena sang pelayan akhirnya dengan panik mengatakan izin lalu kabur ke dapur. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kemudian dia membuka kembali buku _menu_ di bawahnya untuk melihat harga _dessert_ tersebut.

' _Sunflower panna cotta special – 1.300 Yen'_

Oh, yang benar saja.

Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel, langsung lupa dengan keadaan dimana dia seharusnya berbicara sopan di sini.

"Kau tahu, harga makanan ini bisa untukku membeli peralatan kuas lengkap dengan merk terbaik." Ucapnya, berusaha se-sinis dan se-sarkastik mungkin.

Tapi, laki-laki itu hanya membuang mukanya sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan masalahmu, 'kan? Toh aku yang bayar."

 _ **CTAK**_

Apa-apaan laki-laki ini!?

Tapi, percuma juga membantah karena Sasuke masih ada benarnya. Akhirnya Sakura diam saja dan membuat sumpah serapah di kepalanya untuk tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terulang lagi ke depannya. Itu juga jika dia memang jadi akan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam proyek baru yang akan ditawarkannya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu...

"Jadi? Bisakah kita mulai membicarakan proyek yang tuan katakan di telepon?" tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal di dalam kata-katanya.

Oh, mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi klien terburuknya sepanjang masa.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap mata Sakura beberapa saat sebelum melihat ke luar jendela.

"...Bahkan sampai detik ini pun aku masih belum yakin..." melirik Sakura lagi, "...apakah kau memang orang yang tepat."

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Oh, apa Sasuke ini masih meragukan kemampuannya sebagai seorang desainer?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menarik tasnya ke atas pangkuannya. "Apa anda mau melihat portofolio saya?" tanyanya sembari membuka resleting tasnya.

Lagi-lagi diam dulu, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang mengambil kumpulan buku seperti album lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "Silahkan dilihat."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku portofolio tersebut. Selagi Sasuke membukanya, suara Sakura kembali terdengar, "Boleh saya menanyakan dua hal?"

"Silahkan."

Kedua mata perempuan itu mengernyit dalam.

"Sudah beberapa menit terlewati sejak saya duduk di sini, kenapa anda setidaknya mulai menjelaskan pada saya dari perusahaan mana Sasuke- _san_ berasal? Jika saya tidak tahu perusahaan apa yang anda pegang, bagaimana saya bisa melakukan presentasi dengan menghubungkan pekerjaan saya dan juga anda?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti melihat isi portofolio di tangannya lalu menutupnya.

"Lalu pertanyaan kedua... kenapa kita harus bertemu berdua saja?"

Tidak banyak ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah. Dia dengan tenang membalas tatapan Sakura, "Karena proyek yang akan kutawarkan ini bukan proyek yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan kita sama sekali."

Sakura masih belum sempat terkejut ketika Sasuke melanjutkan lagi.

"Tapi, meski begitu... ini bukan proyek sembarangan dan sesungguhnya... cukup merepotkan. Aku berharap tidak banyak yang tahu soal proyek ini. Karena itu, untuk sementara cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu."

Bahkan Sakura akhirnya bisa melihat ekspresi resah Sasuke yang berusaha disembunyikan laki-laki itu. Kedua mata Sasuke memicing saat dia kembali melihat Sakura di depannya. Bahasa Sasuke yang berubah dari formal menjadi lebih ke pembicaraan personal membuat kecurigaan Sakura semakin meningkat.

"Kemungkinan terburuk, aku dan kau akan terikat kontrak selamanya."

Mendengar ini, rahang Sakura mengeras. Gadis itu meremas buku portofolio yang telah dipegangnya.

"...Proyek apa ini?"

Namun sebelum Sasuke bisa mengatakan apapun, pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Sakura menarik kembali buku portofolionya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selagi makanan mereka ditata di atas meja.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sekilas sebelum fokus pada makanan yang dipesannya, "Kita makan dulu."

Diam, Sakura pun menurut meski banyak gundahan di dalam hatinya. Kata-kata Sasuke sangat mengganggunya. Selamanya? Apa maksudnya? Kata yang sangat mengikat itu membuat Sakura tak bisa fokus dengan makanannya dan tak merasakan apapun saat potongan _steak_ itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, terus sampai habis.

Sakura hanya ingin cepat-cepat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Biasanya tak pernah seperti ini. Sakura memang selalu menerima proyek baru diam-diam di belakang timnya, tapi bukan berarti Sakura akan ketakutan jika ada teman setimnya yang mengetahui hal ini.

Tak jarang pula ada teman setimnya yang ikut menemaninya saat melakukan presentasi dengan klien mereka, begitu pula klien mereka yang biasanya tak sendiri karena masih ditemani asisten atau juru bicaranya.

Tak pernah ada klien sebelumnya yang meminta mereka untuk bertemu 'berdua saja'.

Setelah keduanya selesai makan, Sakura akan bertanya seandainya _dessert-_ nya tidak datang lebih dulu. Awalnya Sakura ingin mengabaikan dulu _panna cotta_ tersebut tapi—

"Makan saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu selagi kau makan."

Merasa itu tidak sopan, Sakura berniat menolak secara halus, "Tidak—"

"Makan."

Uh, benar-benar.

Sakura mulai berpikir sifat pemaksa Sasori seratus kali jauh lebih baik daripada pria di depannya sekarang. Setidaknya Sasori tak akan memaksanya dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan menusuk setajam Sasuke seperti sekarang ini.

Terlebih lagi, Sasori baru seperti itu padanya ketika mereka telah kenal selama beberapa waktu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu sekali—kedua kalinya sekarang!

Akhirnya dengan amat-sangat-terpaksa, Sakura mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu lalu memotong bagian kecil _panna cotta_ di depannya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke agar tatapan kesalnya tidak terlihat—tapi sayang sekali, gerakannya terlalu terbaca.

Sasuke masih mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Suara detik jarum jam mengalun di kepalanya. Pria itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Sakura, aku ingin..."

Memegang garpu itu lalu membawa potongan _panna cotta_ di ujungnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua mata Sakura melihat Sasuke kembali saat _panna cotta_ tersebut berada di depan mulutnya.

"...kau menikah denganku."

 _ **PCAK**_

Suara potongan _panna cotta_ yang jatuh kembali ke atas piring itu mengisi keheningan yang mendadak muncul di antara mereka.

Apa yang... terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Be careful when you decide to wait for something**_

 _ **Because there's someone who won't wait and break through the door by force**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Such people do exist**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Special Thanks For :**_

 _ **Rina227,**_ _Younghee Lee,_ _ **Uchiha Nozomi,**_ _Hime Luvchubby,_ _ **sami haruchi 2,**_ _uyaayu,_ _ **oirA,**_ _kei,_ _ **Dewazz,**_ _donat bunder,_ _ **D cherry,**_ _wowwoh geegee,_ _ **Laifa,**_ _Dolphin1099,_ _ **kura cakun,**_ _femil,_ _ **Wu Lei II,**_ _sarahachi,_ _ **rasya ce,**_ _TehUchihaSakura1,_ _ **katsumiki25,**_ _Mikaella Nanachi,_ _ **Denisshacha07 (2x),**_ _kamila,_ _ **Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku,**_ _Hiruka Ruchizu,_ _ **Vann Cafl,**_ _elzakkiyah,_ _ **Calibra264,**_ _puma178,_ _ **dindra510,**_ _lili-sasusaku,_ _ **nickname,**_ _rivaille-sama,_ _ **ashelyn winters,**_ _Asia_

 **Dan untuk yang sudah baca,** _ **fave,**_ **dan** _ **alert**_ **juga terima kasih :) Ditunggu reviewnya~**

Halo semuaaa, maaf menunggu lamaa tapi akhirnya _**WORKAHOLIC**_ akan dilanjut lagi x"D Ini pun aku hanya bisa mengatakan fix dilanjut sampai chapter 5. Lebih dari itu mungkin akan ada pengumuman baru, jadi harap tunggu kabar baiknya aja yaaa ehehehe~~

Chapter 4 dan 5 rencananya masing-masing akan diupdate dalam waktu seminggu karena _file-_ nya memang sudah siap. Aku sedang mengutamakan pengerjaan komisi dulu sekarang jadi bakal lama _update_ ehehe harap pengertiannya ya :"D

Btw aku bikin art untuk cover fic ini lho wwww bagi yang mau lihat _full version-_ nya bisa intip di _twitter, FB,_ hingga instagramku ya. Semua linknya ada di profil FFn-ku kok :"3 Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mem- _follow_ akun-akun itu, _I really appreciate it!_

Sip, akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga kerasa _feels-_ nya dan maaf jika ada yang kurang—karena ini hasil pengeditan setelah sebelumnya menggunakan karakter _original_ heu. Untuk semua istilah di sini bisa cari sendiri di google wkwk.

 _Mind to review, please?_ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kali ini, mungkin Haruno Sakura yang telah membuat jamnya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai."

Kedua lensa matanya yang memiliki warna hijau _emerald_ dan juga merupakan turunan dari kedua mata ayahnya itu seakan menatap pria di depannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku hanya... tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu dengan kata-kataku yang terlalu _to the point_."

Maaf? Maaf? GAMPANG SEKALI DIA MEMINTA MAAF! Tapi Sakura masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Setidaknya sampai pria yang sedari tadi seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri itu akhirnya berani menatapnya lagi.

"...Sakura?"

Tersadar, gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam sebelum menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tenang. Tenang. Semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Berpikirlah lebih cermat. Jangan langsung menuduh.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki kaya bodoh yang rela membayar makanannya di salah satu kafe termahal di Tokyo. Lagipula dari tatapannya yang datar dan nadanya yang terdengar ragu meski sekilas, membuktikan ada sesuatu di balik semua perkataannya.

"Jadi, bagimu menikah adalah suatu proyek?"

Bola mata Sasuke membulat dan laki-laki itu memicingkan kedua matanya. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa kemudian meminum jusnya.

"Yah, tidak salah juga sih. Proyek kehidupan. Itu benar sekali." Ucap Sakura, lebih ke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan menyindir pria di depannya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya, "...Jawabanmu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak memiliki hati ya," perkataan Sakura itu membuat kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit semakin dalam. Gadis itu tak kalah memasang tatapan galaknya pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku lelah bersikap sopan, biarkan aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke. Apa bagimu menikah hanyalah sebagian dari pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura tidak berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali.

"Dan apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku bisa langsung menjawabmu tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih darimu!?" lanjut Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan dan tatapannya hanya membuat Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menyerah.

"Aku tahu ada orang yang menganggap pernikahan sebagai simbiosis mutualisme untuk saling mendapatkan kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan harta. Aku tidak memiliki ketiganya. Jadi, kenapa aku? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dariku jika kau menikahiku?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Membuang wajahnya, enggan melihat Sasuke yang masih diam melihatnya. Setelah merasa Sakura tidak akan berbicara, Sasuke meminum teh pesanannya lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Pertama, biarkan aku mengklarifikasi poin paling penting di sini," Sasuke ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "aku membutuhkan pasangan untuk menikah dan itu bisa siapa saja. Tidak harus kau. Jadi, jangan menganggap dirimu spesial hanya karena kebetulan aku memintamu."

Oh.

Sakura tak pernah merasa seingin ini meninju wajah seorang pria sebelumnya.

Sasuke masih belum berhenti dan melanjutkan, "Tapi sayangnya, aku harus mengakui bahwa... benar, saat ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan calon lain selain dirimu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menoleh padanya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras menandakan bahwa dia memang cukup marah namun masih cukup rasional untuk mendengarkan alasan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan namun cukup bisa didengar Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"...Karena kau sama sepertiku."

Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya, Sakura. Sebagai sesama _workaholic_..."

Sasuke maju dari posisi duduknya sehingga dia bisa menatap iris _hijau emerald_ yang tak berdasar di depannya itu jauh lebih dalam.

"...apa kau pernah berpikir untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat cengkeraman Sakura pada lengannya menguat. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi ekspresi kedua matanya, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ya, kau benar. Pendapatmu bukan urusanku sebagaimana pendapatku yang bukan urusanmu," Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi.

Bagaimana ekspresi pria itu bisa begitu dingin dan tetap datar setelah semua yang dia katakan?

Sakura yakin pasti banyak perempuan yang telah menyerah di depan pria yang egois ini.

"Yang kubutuhkan darimu hanyalah jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Baiklah, dia akan menganggap semua ini lelucon. Masa bodoh jika dia akan terlihat jelek di mata Uchiha Sasuke—tunggu—memang siapa Uchiha Sasuke!? Bah! Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan orang kaya sombong seperti ini.

Menarik tasnya dan hendak berdiri, Sakura berkata, "Tentu saja aku meno—"

"Meski ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mematahkan pendapat orang di luar sana?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis itu kembali menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lelah, 'kan? Kau ingin bebas. Aku juga begitu. Aku mengerti karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama." Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Sampai sejauh ini apakah kau masih perlu aku untuk menjelaskannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa ada seorang lelaki yang berani menatapnya dengan niat yang benar-benar terpapar jelas untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Tapi... dari tatapan Sasuke pun, Sakura tahu. Laki-laki itu tidak akan peduli jika Sakura menjatuhkan harga dirinya juga.

Haruno Sakura sudah lelah disebut-sebut oleh orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa—namun sok tahu—mengatakan bahwa perasaan perempuan manis itu telah mati. Sudah lelah membela diri, akhirnya Sakura setuju saja dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Ya. Perasaannya sudah mati.

Lantas kenapa?

Seakan mengejeknya, akhirnya Tuhan pun mengirimkan orang lain yang sama sepertinya.

Lelaki dengan perasaan yang telah mati.

Ikut berdiri dari kursinya, Sasuke merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. Iris _onyx_ itu kembali menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, "Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu, tapi aku mengharapkan jawabanmu secepatnya."

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi meja mereka, lalu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Sisanya akan kujelaskan ketika kau mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan atas tawaran ini... begitu pula alasanku yang sebenarnya."

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tersenyum tipis... untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak dia dan Sakura bertemu hari ini.

"Aku mengharapkan pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, AU, heavy and explicit language_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Main Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Rate : M_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WORKAHOLIC**_

 **.**

 _Chapter 4_

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan orang itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Akasuna no Sasori yang sedang menatapnya dari posisi berdirinya. Saat ini Sakura sedang mengetik penjelasan produk dan mengedit portofolionya dengan laptop yang dibawanya.

Tersenyum, Sakura menjawab, "Baik." Singkat sekali.

Sasori tidak memasang ekspresi apapun, tapi Sakura tahu dia sedang dibaca lagi oleh kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Percayalah, sebentar lagi Sasori akan menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Bohong."

Tuh kan.

Tidak mendapat respon atas pernyataannya, Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Beri tahu saja padaku siapa orang itu," Sakura meliriknya tak yakin. Sasori mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja dan menghajarnya—jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Sakura diam tapi tidak mengabaikan perkataan Sasori. Namun terkadang Sakura berharap sekali saja Sasori tidak menekannya karena terlalu mengkhawatirkannya dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun, hal itu kini hanya akan menjadi angan saja sejak Sasori mengetahui semuanya.

Masa lalu yang selalu ingin dilupakannya.

Seandainya Sakura siap mungkin dia bisa mengingat kembali dengan detail masa lalunya itu, tapi yang pasti... bukan sekarang.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Kak, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya," ucap Sakura sembari menghela napas. Tanpa memikirkan mungkin Sasori akan tersakiti dengan perkataannya, Sakura menambahkan, "bisa kita fokus ke pekerjaan kita sekarang?"

Mendapatkan jawaban dingin itu membuat Sasori sedikit terguncang. Tapi dia tidak akan menunjukkannya. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sasori bangkit dari kursinya lalu mundur dan keluar dari ruang berkumpul para anggota desainer di _Lightning Design Corporation—_ nama kelompok desain mereka—tersebut.

Di dalam ruangannya sekarang setelah kepergian Sasori, hanya ada Kabuto Yakushi dan Sai—dua rekannya yang lain. Meskipun Sasori dan Sakura berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengundang perhatian mereka, tetap saja Sai dan Kabuto masih jauh lebih peka ketimbang Deidara yang saat ini sedang keluar membeli makanan.

Melihat keadaan yang sepertinya tidak cukup baik, Kabuto dan Sai saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya keduanya memberi isyarat pada satu sama lain. Kabuto berjalan keluar dengan dalih mengambil minum sementara Sai tetap duduk di tempatnya—tepat di depan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar?"

Sai rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan bodoh yang terlalu _to the point_ itu. Sakura meliriknya sesaat sebelum kembali melihat layar laptopnya seakan pertanyaan Sai itu tidak pernah ada.

Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu berdehem pelan, "Aku berharap tidak ada masalah, hal seperti ini bisa mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak akan." Sakura tersenyum sekilas meski kedua matanya masih menatap malas laptop di depannya, "Seorang profesional tidak akan membiarkan masalah pribadi mempengaruhi pekerjaan mereka begitu saja."

Mendengus menahan tawa, Sai melanjutkan bagiannya hari ini menyiapkan desain-desain baru untuk salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _furniture—_ salah satu proyek baru mereka yang akan mulai berjalan _._

"Kau harus memikirkan perasaan kak Sasori sesekali," Sai meletakkan beberapa desain yang selesai diwarnai olehnya ke bagian meja yang lain sebelum melanjutkan, "meski begitu dia juga berjuang untuk mengerti dirimu yang menyebalkan ini."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tidak mau diberi tahu seperti itu oleh laki-laki yang bahkan bisa mengatakan seorang wanita menyebalkan di depan mukanya tepat pada pertemuan pertama mereka." Gerutu Sakura.

Mendengar ini, Sai sedikit tertawa tanpa merasa menyesal sedikitpun mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura dan sahabatnya yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi. Tawa Sai pun perlahan tapi pasti menarik senyuman di wajah cantik Sakura meski gadis itu semakin menyembunyikan diri di balik layar laptop.

Tak lama kemudian, Sai akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan dia bernapas lega dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tahu Ino akan datang ke sini?"

Sesuai dugaan, begitu nama sahabat baiknya disebut, suara jari mengetik yang memenuhi ruangan mereka itu akhirnya berhenti. Sakura kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sai yang kembali melihat ke arahnya.

Sakura berusaha tidak menunjukkan dirinya terlalu antusias, tapi sepertinya itu gagal, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan senyum berkedut yang bimbang ingin muncul atau tidak di wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

Sai mendengus menahan tawa, "Ya, sebenarnya dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak memberi tahumu agar menjadi kejutan tapi..."

Sai mendadak memajukan posisi duduknya sehingga sekarang kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja dan dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap itu mencoba mengunci iris _hijau emerald_ di hadapannya.

"...aku butuh umpan untuk memancing perhatianmu agar tertuju padaku."

Sekarang justru Sakura yang mundur dengan ekspresi ngeri, "Wow, kau benar-benar Sai, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada geli.

"Hahaha, setidaknya kau masih Sakura yang kukenal," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "tapi wajar saja jika kak Sasori khawatir, wajahmu jadi lebih jelek dari biasanya. Pasti ada yang kau pikirkan." Tebaknya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa di wajahnya yang (cukup) tampan.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Sai adalah satu-satunya pria yang seumur dengannya di kelompok ini tapi Sakura tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya. Kadang kala Sai bersikap manis sekali dengan bahasanya yang sopan, namun setelah itu dia akan menjadi seratus kali kurang ajar dari para laki-laki pada umumnya.

Sakura mengambil tempat pensil di sampingnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sai yang dengan santai menangkapnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Jadi, karena kau sudah tahu Ino akan datang, kuharap kau berpura-pura terkejut melihat kedatangannya nanti agar dia tidak kecewa."

"Oh tidak, aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa calon suaminya berkhianat dan menjelaskan semua rencananya padaku," ucap Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Meskipun itu tak cukup untuk menghapus senyum menyebalkan Sai dari wajahnya.

Mengibaskan tangannya, pria dengan rambut hitam lurus itu berkata, "Itu terserah kau saja, tapi demi keamanan dan kelancaran pekerjaan kita, biarkan aku memberi tahumu sesuatu," Sai berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menghela napas lega, sebelum kembali melihat Sakura dengan senyum penuh arti miliknya.

"Bebanmu akan terasa lebih ringan jika kau mau mengeluarkannya sedikit."

Sakura awalnya diam seperti memikirkan apa maksud kata-kata Sai, namun setelah mengerti, dia mulai membuka sedikit bibirnya yang sempat terkatup rapat.

"Aku harap kedatangan Ino adalah kesempatan baik untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pria berambut hitam lurus seleher tersebut berjalan keluar ruangan mereka. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tak habis pikir telah membiarkan dirinya menjadi lebih mudah terbaca dari biasanya.

Dia harus lebih berhati-hati.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Kedatangan Yamanaka Ino ke tempat kerjanya seharusnya menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Sakura—

"SEKARANG CERITAKAN PADAKU KELANJUTAN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SASUKE!"

—atau tidak.

Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali membanting meja, kursi, dan sejenisnya setiap mendengar nama itu. Dan dia seharusnya marah pada Ino mengingat kejadian pertama mereka bertemu itupun karena ulah temannya yang entah kenapa selalu menikmati perannya sebagai mak comblang untuk Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tahu, padahal aku sengaja menunggumu bercerita—yah, paling tidak memarahiku karena telah menjebakmu. Tapi, pesanmu tidak pernah datang, aku jadi khawatir."

 _Oh ya, aku lupa—_ pikir Sakura dalam hati, namun dia tidak mengucapkannya. Membiarkan Ino terus bercerocos di sebelahnya.

"Karena itu kuputuskan untuk datang berkunjung sekarang! Ufufufu, sekalian melihat Sai, aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu! Sekali tepuk dua lalat! Bagaimana bagaimana? Kau bisa lebih terkejut lagi melihatku, tidak perlu malu-malu begitu~" ucap Ino sembari menyikut pelan bahu Sakura yang hanya bergoyang-goyang—membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti sikutan Ino yang tersenyum lebar dengan dua alis terangkat.

Pada dasarnya Ino adalah gadis baik dan cantik jelita yang memang sudah populer sejak dulu sekali. Tapi bagi Sakura, jika Ino sudah membuka mulutnya rasanya dia ingin mengambil kaos kaki siapapun lalu meminjamnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut temannya yang berisik itu.

Oh, satu-satunya teman yang bertahan dengannya sejak SMA.

Sakura memang senang dengan kedatangan Ino. Ya, jujur saja. Tapi, jika sudah membahas soal Uchiha Sasuke, lain lagi ceritanya. Untunglah keempat laki-laki yang masih satu kelompok dengannya sedang keluar semua sehingga hanya ada dia dan Ino di dalam ruangan.

Kesal karena Ino terus menyikutnya tanpa henti, akhirnya Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya lalu berkata—

"Dia adalah laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal."

Ino langsung kehilangan senyumannya sementara seolah menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi, Sakura kembali mengetik di depan laptopnya.

"Untukmu yang punya selera tinggi dalam pria, kau bisa tega juga memberiku lelaki seperti itu."

Ino masih memasang ekspresi syoknya. Dia segera turun dari posisinya yang duduk di atas meja dan kini duduk di samping teman baiknya, "Berhenti bekerja dan tatap aku dulu, Sakura!"

Tidak menunggu Sakura menurut, Ino langsung memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan memutar posisinya sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Sakura padanya, Ino langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa laki-laki seperti Sasuke yang gila kerja dan hampir tak pernah berpacaran itu bisa cukup brengsek hingga membuatmu yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain ini kesal padanya?" tanya Ino dengan nada serius.

Sakura berusaha menarik kedua tangannya dari tangan Ino namun gagal. Dengan helaan napas, akhirnya Sakura menjawab, "Justru jika aku mau jahat, Sasuke sialan itu beruntung sekali aku yang dijebak olehnya. Aku tak yakin perempuan yang lain akan selamat."

Ino semakin bingung namun saat dia lengah, Sakura langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Berkat kamu, sekarang tekadku semakin bulat untuk tidak menikah."

"Apa!? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti!" Ino menarik bahu Sakura agar gadis itu berputar lagi, "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menyentuh tubuhmu?"

"...Tidak."

"Dia menyakitimu seperti... memukulmu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jangan-jangan dia mengejekmu dengan kata-kata kasar!?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa!? Oh, jangan bilang..." Ino menelan ludahnya, "...dia mencuri ciuman pertamamu!?"

" _Hell,_ mana mungkin, bodoh."— _ **DHUK!**_ Sakura menjedukkan dahinya dengan dahi Ino yang langsung mengerang kesakitan. Mendengus, Sakura kembali menghadap laptopnya.

"Dia hanya mengatakan beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal dan aku membencinya karena itu. Titik."

Ino mendesah pelan, "Huff, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal laki-laki seperti dia zaman sekarang susah sekali dicari lho," hanya suara ketikan di atas _keyboard_ laptop yang menjawab, calon istri Sai itu melanjutkan, "apa kau tahu? Dia adalah Direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Uchiha _corporation_."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptop di depannya, Sakura berkomentar, "Oh wow."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya yang memiliki lensa berwarna _aquamarine_. Sakura kemudian terlihat membuka situs _website_ dengan nama 'Uchi' untuk mencari referensi desain portofolionya.

Ino pun menambahkan, "Dan dia adalah pembuat _website_ Uchi—kau tahu, Uchi dari Uchiha." Ucapnya. Penasaran dengan reaksi Sakura yang kini menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas _mouse._

Sakura menoleh pada Ino, "Bagus, terima kasih atas informasinya Ino, aku tidak akan berkunjung ke situs ini lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung menutup _tab_ yang ada kemudian membuka _tab_ baru dengan situs _website_ yang berbeda.

Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir betapa keras kepalanya gadis ini hingga dia sendiri sakit kepala. Menghela napas kasar, Ino menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi di belakangnya.

Apa Ino memang harus mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih pas? Tapi... Ino sepertinya terlalu yakin dengan Uchiha Sasuke sehingga tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan laki-laki lain untuk sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Baiklah, bagaimana langkah selanjutnya? Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda itu berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Kau tahu, Naruto bercerita banyak padaku tentang Sasuke ini."

Sakura tidak merespon.

"Naruto dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak SMA. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan meski sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang, salah satunya adalah mereka memiliki dua bisnis. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Naruto adalah direktur sekaligus pemilik Uzumaki Seluler? Dia juga yang memiliki Kafe Uzumaki—tempat kita biasa nongkrong!"

Kali ini, Sakura hanya mengangguk asal.

"Nah, Sasuke juga seperti itu, Sakura!" senyum Ino merekah, "Bukan main-main! Dia adalah direktur sekaligus pemimpin dua perusahaan besar! Uchiha _Corporation_ dan Uchiha _Technology Company."_

Masih belum ada respon dari Sakura, Ino melanjutkan.

"Tapi, Uchiha _Corporation_ adalah perusahaannya yang diutamakan karena itu perusahaan turunan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya dari ayahnya. Sama seperti Naruto yang menerima perusahaan Uzumaki Seluler dari ayahnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Ino, gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ sebahu itu hanya bergumam pelan, "Ooh. Maruk sekali dia."

"Bukan begitu! Bahkan aku juga baru tahu dari Naruto, kalau Sasuke menerima Uchiha _Corporation_ setelah kakaknya menolak menjadi penerus sang ayah. Sasuke membuat _website_ Uchi terlebih dahulu mengingat jurusan aslinya saat kuliah adalah sistem informasi dan dia memang seorang _programmer."_

Ino memberi jeda sejenak.

"Setelah _website-_ nya itu sukses dan dia meraup banyak keuntungan, dia langsung membangun gedung perusahannya sendiri dan mengerjakan banyak orang untuk mengembangkannya."

Ino menerawang membayangkan kekayaan berlimpah dari hasil kerja keras seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi tidak peduli.

"Tadinya Sasuke akan fokus di Uchi karena mengira kakaknya yang akan mengambil alih Uchiha _Corporation._ Tapi ternyata, kakaknya yang novelis itu lebih memilih fokus menjadi penulis _._ Akhirnya Sasuke menerima perusahaan ayahnya tersebut tapi enggan melepas Uchiha _Technology Corporation_ yang sudah dia bangun dengan usahanya sendiri."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerling nakal sembari merangkul sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri, "Ngomong-ngomong kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi, novelnya belakangan ini menjadi _best seller_ terus! Kalau tidak salah, nama di bukunya adalah 'U. Itachi', Kau tahu, 'kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu Uchiha _Corporation_ adalah perusahaan _marketing_ alat-alat berat untuk pertambangan sementara Uchi- _Tech_ adalah perusahaan teknologi yang fokus pada aplikasi-aplikasi _software._ Memiliki dua perusahaan dengan dua bidang yang berbeda."

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya serius menatap Sakura yang bahkan enggan menatapnya balik.

"Oh, bisakah kau membayangkan betapa sibuk hidupnya itu!? Setiap hari dia harus bolak-balik dua perusahaan itu untuk memegang kendali. Berarti dia harus siap berkepala dingin untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk! Ah, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup seperti itu!"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jangan lupa kalau dia juga seorang _workaholic_ sepertiku. Jadi, dia pasti tidak merasa bermasalah bekerja _nonstop_ seperti itu." Jeda sejenak, Sakura menerawang dan bergumam pelan.

"Dan berbeda denganku... dia menyibukkan dirinya karena memang mencintai pekerjaannya."

Sayangnya Ino tak sempat mendengar gumaman itu, "Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa." Dan kembali mengetik.

Melihat itu, Ino hanya bergumam bingung. Tapi akhirnya berkata lagi, "Yah, pokoknya! Kesediaan Sasuke meneruskan pekerjaan dari ayahnya itu meski dia sudah sibuk sekali, bisa jadi bukti kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sangat berbakti pada orang tuanya! Zaman sekarang jarang sekali lho laki-laki seperti Sasuke! Sayang sekali kalau disia-siakan!" teriak Ino penuh semangat.

Kali ini, dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Ino!" balas Sakura sama kesalnya dengan Ino juga sekarang. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya dia. Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan begitu jika kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu empat mata dengannya."

"Bagaimana ya... kau juga baru bertemu sekali dengannya, 'kan? Bukankah kau sendiri terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan?" tanya Ino akhirnya. Sakura terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali, "lagipula kupikir kalian pasti bisa saling mengerti mengingat kalian sama-sama penggila kerja."

Gadis beriris hijau _emerald_ itu akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar, "Bagaimana bisa kami mengerti satu sama lain hanya karena itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

"Hm... pasangan pada umumnya kan ingin diperhatikan dengan satu sama lain. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau kalian dengan laki-laki atau wanita lain, pasti mereka akan merana karena selalu ditinggal kalian yang lebih memilih pekerjaan."

Ino tersenyum lembut lalu memperhatikan Sakura yang mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Karena itu, kalau kalian bersama... kalian tidak akan protes dan saling mengerti kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi, sebagai manusia... kalian juga pasti akan membutuhkan waktu dimana kalian membutuhkan kasih sayang, saat itulah kalian bisa kembali ke pelukan masing-masing kapan saja."

Entah kenapa kali ini Sakura berhenti. Gadis itu terlihat menerawang seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau seperti itu, tak ada bedanya dengan simbiosis mutualisme, 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan yang membuat Ino terdiam.

Sebagai seorang perempuan yang tidak mau menikah karena memiliki trauma di masa lalu, bukan berarti Haruno Sakura sama seperti mereka yang menganggap pernikahan hanyalah sekedar salah satu proses yang harus dilewati dalam hidup. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Sakura menghormati pernikahan sebagai bukti perjanjian suci antara dua orang yang saling mencintai dan bersumpah untuk bersama selamanya sehidup-semati.

Ini bukanlah main-main.

Sama sekali bukan.

Dan sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak akan lagi bisa mencintai, Sakura tahu dia bukanlah wanita yang pantas memiliki hak untuk dicintai.

Karena itu, pernikahan telah dia coret di dalam kamus hidupnya.

Lebih baik sendiri... daripada menyakiti orang lain, 'kan?

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Tanpa cinta pun, dia bisa hidup. Dia akan membuktikan itu. Tidak membutuhkan laki-laki, tidak membutuhkan rumah tangga, tidak membutuhkan kasih sayang, hanya logis semata.

"Tapi, pernikahan memang dasarnya adalah simbiosis mutualisme, 'kan?"

Perkataan Ino cukup mengejutkannya, "...Hah?"

"Aku dan Sai saling mencintai, karena itu kami menikah," kedua pipi Ino memerah saat perempuan itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Jika tidak, maka kami tidak akan menikah. Kami saling membutuhkan. Kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa dukungan dari satu sama lain."

Tanpa Sakura duga sebelumnya, mendadak Ino maju dan memeluk dirinya dari samping. Sakura berhenti mengetik dan melirik temannya yang telah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher perempuan berambut _soft pink_ tersebut.

"Cintai dirimu sendiri, Sakura..." jeda sejenak, Ino menyamankan posisi dirinya dan memeluk Sakura semakin erat, "...jika kau sudah melakukan itu... maka perlahan tapi pasti aku yakin kau bisa mencintai orang lain."

Masih tidak dijawab, Ino melanjutkan, "Memang membutuhkan waktu, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin, 'kan?" tanyanya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan memaksakanmu dengan Sasuke. Apapun pilihanmu selama itu baik untukmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Mendengar ini semua membuat Sakura tertegun. Dia menatap _aquamarine_ di depannya yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Tersenyum sedih, Sakura berbisik, "Kenapa kau harus sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk diriku, Ino?"

"Sederhana, karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia," Ino menundukkan kepalanya, memegang tangan Sakura di atas pahanya, "bahkan sejak dari awal kita bertemu, aku tak pernah melihat senyuman aslimu. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa meski dia tertawa.

Tawa yang menyakitkan.

"Benar juga," mendengus menahan tawa, Sakura menambahkan, "tapi bukan berarti jika aku menikah aku akan bahagia, 'kan?"

Sempat diam sesaat, Ino mengangguk, "Yah, kau benar sih." Ino ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum, "Tapi setidaknya aku akan lebih tenang jika melihat ada laki-laki yang sudah menjaga sahabatku selagi aku tidak memperhatikannya." Ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil, ya!" balas Sakura sembari memukul lengan Ino yang kini tertawa. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama sembari saling memukul bahu dengan pelan.

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat tawa Ino dan Sakura berhenti. Sebaliknya, mereka tetap tertawa sembari melihat ke arah pintu dimana kemudian Deidara yang pertama kali masuk sebelum diikuti keempat laki-laki yang menatap dua perempuan di sana dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Hei heeii, membicarakan apa nih?" sapa Deidara dengan suara sok asyiknya yang langsung dibalas dengan Ino meninju perutnya ringan.

Mereka kembali tertawa sebelum Sai duduk di samping calon istrinya itu di sisi meja, Deidara berdiri menyandar pada tembok di depan mereka, sementara Kabuto dan Sasori berdiri bersebelahan di depan pintu yang searah dengan Sakura di seberang mereka.

"Jadi, kalian berdua akan menikah? Kapan tanggal tepatnya?" tanya Kabuto sembari menaikkan _frame_ kacamata di atas hidungnya.

Sai tersenyum, sebelah tangannya berada di punggung Ino, mengelusnya perlahan saat dia menjawab, "Hmm, tanggal delapan bulan depan," Ino tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sai.

"Oh ya, kebetulan aku berada di sini, aku sekalian minta izin pada kalian." Ino kembali bangkit dari posisinya dan turun dari posisinya duduk di meja, "Jika Sai akan sibuk dulu beberapa hari ini untuk mendesain kartu undangan kami, jangan marahi dia ya." Ucap Ino sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kabuto tertawa pelan, "Itu tergantung, nona. Lebih dari seminggu maka kau akan dikenakan biaya desain karena telah menggunakan jasa salah satu anggota tim kami." Balasnya.

"Tenang saja, Sai akan menyelesaikannya dalam seminggu, iya kan sayang~?" tanya Ino dengan nada jenaka membuat yang lain tertawa di dalam ruangan, termasuk Sasori meski tawanya hanya pelan dan terdengar pahit.

Tidak, tidak.

Dia harus ikut bahagia melihat salah satu teman baiknya bahagia.

Itu hal yang wajar, 'kan?

Lalu mendadak Deidara berteriak, "Pokoknya kalian jangan sampai melupakan kami!" dengan penuh dramatisir, Deidara berjongkok dan menutup kedua matanya, "Aaaaah, salah satu teman terbaikku telah menikah huhuhu tapi yang lebih penting... KAPAN AKU MENYUSUUUUL!?" teriaknya ke langit-langit.

Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyeringai, "Kau saja tidak punya calon, kapan bisa menyusul?"

"Paling juga setelah kita menikah semua, dia baru mendapat perempuan yang mau dekat dengannya." Timpal Kabuto.

"Mending kalau dapat, kalau malah belum sama sekali?" lanjut Sakura, sembari mengerling nakal, gadis itu menambahkan, "Tenang saja kak, mungkin jodohmu masih di dalam rahim~"

Mendengar ini, sontak semua manusia di dalam ruangan tertawa. Mereka mulai saling melontarkan ejekan ke satu sama lain, terutama pada Deidara yang kini sedang dihibur Kabuto di sampingnya.

Namun, masih enggan menyerah, Deidara kembali berteriak. Kali ini menunjuk pada Sakura yang masih tertawa hingga memegang perutnya.

"Kau sendiri belum mempunyai calon! Jangan begitu dong!" teriak Deidara depresi. Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli dan tidak berhenti tertawa.

Tidak sadar bahwa keduanya telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih dengan Sasori yang menghentikan tawanya dan mencoba mempelajari ekspresi muka Sakura.

Namun mendadak, sangat mendadak.

Salah satu orang di luar tim mereka yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang situasi yang sebenarnya itu... berteriak dengan santainya.

"Oh, tenang saja Deidara- _senpai!_ Sakura sudah punya calon kok!"

Hening. Kabuto dan Sasori membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka kaget. Begitu pula Sai yang langsung melirik calon istrinya itu dengan tegang. Saat tak ada lagi yang menyahut, Kabuto mencoba berpikir positif dengan menyangka Ino sepemikiran dengannya.

"Oh, siapa Sakura? Maksudmu Saso—"

"Namanya Sasuke!" ikut tersentak seperti yang lain, Sakura langsung menoleh dengan tatapan galak pada Ino yang masih dengan santai telah duduk kembali di samping Sai sembari menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang.

Perempuan berambut pirang dan dikuncir satu itu tidak menyadari tatapan Sai yang penuh tanda tanya. Begitu pula Deidara dan Kabuto yang langsung menatap Sakura seakan bertanya, 'siapa-itu?'

Dari sudut matanya, Kabuto bisa melihat Sasori mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya. Namun Kabuto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mata yang dipasang olehnya.

"Hei! Tunggu bodoh! Kau lupa tentang apa yang kukatakan tentang Sasuke!?" teriak Sakura. Dia meraih lengan panjang kaos yang Ino kenakan dan menariknya kuat.

Tapi tidak dipedulikan, Ino langsung melanjutkan, "Mereka sudah sangat cocok! Kupikir sih tinggal hitungan hari saja sebelum mereka jadian ufufu~!" ucap Ino tanpa merasa terbebani sedikitpun.

Dengan pikiran polosnya, Ino berharap dia bisa membuat empat laki-laki di dekat mereka itu untuk membantunya. Tentu saja membantu menyambungkan kembali hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Keempat laki-laki ini sudah cukup lama dekat dengan kedua perempuan tersebut sehingga Ino yakin mereka pasti akan setuju dengannya.

Tapi—

"INO!" teriak Sakura histeris sebelum dia menutup mulut Ino paksa dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua perempuan itupun langsung beradu kekuatan dan berusaha untuk mendaratkan hingga menghindari pukulan ringan masing-masing. Hanya suara tawa Ino yang terdengar di antara perseteruan itu.

Para laki-laki di sana tidak ada yang berniat menghentikan pertengkaran kekanakan itu. Justru mereka lebih fokus dan panik dengan hal lain yang menurut mereka jauh lebih berbahaya.

Baik Kabuto dan Sai tidak ada yang berani melihat ke arah Sasori sekarang. Sakura masih terlihat marah-marah karena Ino sembarangan menyebut nama laki-laki itu. Ino pun tampak tidak masalah dimarahi, justru dia semakin gencar menggoda Sakura dengan laki-laki bernama 'Sasuke' tersebut.

Seharusnya para laki-laki di sana— _minus_ Sasori dan Deidara—bisa mencoba berpikir netral bahwa Ino hanya sekedar menggoda dan asal menyebut nama pria bernama 'Sasuke' itu. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan para perempuan pada umumnya.

Tapi, secara logika... bukan hal aneh jika sahabat terbaik Sakura itu pasti tahu siapa laki-laki yang sedang dekat dengan perempuan tersebut.

Jadi—

"Lalu sekedar informasi saja, Sasuke dan Sakura ini—AW!" Ino berteriak begitu seseorang mencubit lengan kanannya dengan cukup kuat. Gadis berambut pirang itu memasang ekspresi marahnya kepada kekasihnya yang hanya melihatnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Sai! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" ucapnya kesal... dan bingung. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sai mencoba tersenyum serius tapi gagal, "Sudah, jangan bicara lagi," mengabaikan tatapan bingung calon istrinya, Sai berusaha meredakan suasana, "teman-teman, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita—"

"Tunggu dulu."

Suara mencekam ini bukanlah yang diharapkan Sai untuk menginterupsi kata-katanya. Pria berambut hitam lurus itu memegang lengan Ino kuat, memberi tanda untuk tetap tenang. Deidara menoleh dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kabuto dan Sakura... mereka akhirnya memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Akasuna no Sasori yang telah memicingkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan serius dan sangat dalam.

Ah.

Ini bukan pertanda yang bagus.

"Siapa itu Sasuke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **That's right, when we say we're lonely**_

 _ **And just pretend to understand each other**_

 **.**

 _ **The truth is, we're mistaking satisfaction for love**_

 _ **We really don't understand anything, huh**_

 _\- GUMI (Keppekishou)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Special thanks for :**_

 _ **Hideto-kun1802 (2x),**_ _wowwoh geegee,_ _ **emeraldin obsidian,**_ _Guest (2x),_ _ **Ranindri,**_ _UchiHanara Hime-chan,_ _ **kamila29,**_ _LVenge,_ _ **aszt,**_ _Ahza Pink,_ _ **rin takeshi,**_ _lala liliilii,_ _ **dindra510,**_ _Yoshida Rize,_ _ **Watanabecchi,**_ _MinaRi,_ _ **nuguseyo,**_ _adora13,_ _ **Yuuki Hanabi,**_ _Pure Lady,_ _ **sasa,**_ _capt Rivaille,_ _ **sofi asat,**_ _rasya ce_

 **Lalu untuk yang sudah baca,** _ **fave,**_ **dan** _ **alert**_ **juga terima kasih :) Ditunggu reviewnya~**

Halo semuanyaa, maaf telat. Masih sibuk seperti biasa ;v;)/

Langsung saja, kalau di chapter ini penulisannya rada beda dan terkesan lebih cepat harap dimengerti karena aku hanya mengubah nama tokoh dari script novel yang telah disediakan. Paling cuma nambah-nambah sedikit heu ;w; Semoga saja tidak ada typo yang fatal kayak chapter kemaren HAHA #plok Dan mungkin penulisannya akan begini terus sampai chapter 5. Nanti chapter 6 bakal berubah lagi ke penulisan biasa terus dipanjangin... kayaknya... kalau dilanjut sih itu juga— #hoy Btw kalau dilanjut bakal tamat di chapter 10 sih kalau ngikutin rencana awal wkwkwkwk.

Btw aku bikin art untuk cover fic ini lho wwww bagi yang mau lihat _full version-_ nya bisa intip di _twitter, FB,_ hingga instagramku ya. Semua linknya ada di profil FFn-ku kok :"3 Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mem- _follow_ akun-akun itu, _I really appreciate it!_

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga kerasa _feels-_ nya dan minim _typo_. Untuk semua istilah di sini bisa cari sendiri di google wkwk.

 _Mind to review, please?_ :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Siapa itu Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana sebenarnya, bagi siapapun yang tahu jawabannya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Sama seperti mengerjakan ulangan akhir semester.

Tapi, ketegangan yang dirasakan saat ini tidak akan menandingi ketegangan saat mengerjakan ulangan.

...Mungkin sebanding dengan ketegangan saat seorang murid ketahuan mencontek oleh pengawas ujian yang _killer._ Dan murid yang memberikan contekan pun hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat sang pengawas ujian menginterogasi temannya yang malang tersebut.

Yamanaka Ino ingin bertanya pada calon suami di sampingnya melalui tatapan, "Apa ini salahku?" ...tapi Sai hanya diam menatap balik Ino dan menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali melihat Sakura.

Sakura melirik Ino yang menatapnya panik lalu dia menatap Sai yang memberi isyarat bahwa laki-laki itu yang akan menjelaskan pada calon istrinya. Sekarang tergantung Haruno Sakura bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik.

Berdehem pelan di depan semuanya, Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Sasuke... dia orang yang kutemui kemarin," ucapnya. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap pria berambut merah yang bertanya sebelumnya, "Dia hanya menawarkan suatu proyek yang berhubungan dengan desain padaku. Tapi karena dia meminta untuk cepat dikerjakan sementara kita sudah banyak antrian proyek, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya."

Akasuna no Sasori terlihat tidak puas dengan penjelasan itu, dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau yang harus mengurusnya secara personal? Jika kau jelaskan pada kita, kita akan menemanimu dan membantu menjelaskan padanya." Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap tajam Sakura yang masih enggan menatapnya balik.

"...Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita adalah satu tim, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, dia yang memintaku untuk datang sendiri!" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya sehingga dia tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya terus-terusan untuk melihat Sasori yang berdiri melihatnya.

"Dia memintaku datang sendiri agar kami lebih leluasa berbicara karena dia..."

Jeda sejenak, Sakura tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan ini,

"...adalah teman lamaku."

Yakushi Kabuto dan Deidara menatap Sakura dengan kedua bola mata mereka yang membulat sekilas. Tapi, tentu saja Sasori tidak langsung mempercayainya. Pria itu menoleh pada Ino, "Apa benar?" tanyanya, penuh dengan nada intimidasi.

Kaget tiba-tiba ditanya, Ino gelagapan membuka mulutnya, "I-Iya benar, kak!" berusaha mengumpulkan bakat aktingnya, Ino melanjutkan dengan selancar mungkin, "Aku hanya menggodanya dengan Sasuke karena mengetahui mereka adalah teman semasa kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi sekarang dipertemukan. Kau tahu, mirip seperti drama-drama picisan begitu, 'kan? Ehehehe." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Reaksi kedua gadis itu terlalu mencurigakan. Membuat Sasori tidak ingin mempercayai mereka. Tapi, dia tidak punya bukti untuk terus menekan mereka. Selain itu, perlu diingat kembali... dia masih belum menjadi siapa-siapa bagi Sakura. Terlalu mencampuri urusan hidupnya dan membuat Sakura marah padanya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin diterima oleh Sasori.

Dan lagi, memang kenapa jika Sakura memiliki teman laki-laki bernama... Sasuke? Bukankah Sakura sejak di kampus memang terkenal sebagai tipe perempuan yang memiliki lebih banyak teman lelaki daripada perempuan?

Bahkan sekarang saja dia menjadi rekan kerja Sakura bersama tiga laki-laki lain. Sasori juga tak pernah merasa marah, kesal, atau sejenisnya jika Sai, Deidara, dan bahkan Kabuto berdekatan dengan Sakura.

Lalu, perasaan macam apa ini?

Protektif. Ya, dia hanya terlalu protektif. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Siapapun laki-laki bernama Sasuke ini hanyalah sejenis lembaran baru yang sekedar lewat di kehidupan Sakura. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Lagipula Sakura terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak suka dengan Sasuke.

...Tenang saja.

"Baiklah," Sasori menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum memindahkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi pinggangnya, "Aku bukannya marah karena kau ada hubungan dengan Sasuke itu atau apalah, toh aku hanya bertanya." Dusta Sasori. Pria berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ itu mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin yang sempat dia ciptakan secara tak sadar.

Mendengar ini, Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, "Siap kak, semua sudah baik-baik saja—"

"Tapi!"

Mendadak Sasori berjalan mendekat lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi lebar Sakura yang langsung mengerang kesakitan. Membuat Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena kaget, begitu pula yang lain. Suara jentikan Sasori terdengar cukup keras meyakinkan mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan betapa laki-laki itu tak menurunkan kekuatannya sama sekali.

"Aku tetap marah karena kau selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa berdiskusi dengan kita dulu! Setidaknya kau bisa memberi tahu kita keadaannya! Di pekerjaan ini kau bekerja dalam kelompok, bukan individual!" cerocos Sasori kesal sembari terus mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Iya iya maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" teriak Sakura. Tangan Sakura terjulur ke belakang Sasori yang masih gemas mengetuk dahinya, "Hueee, tolong aku, Kabuto- _senpai!_ "

Yakushi Kabuto hanya mendengus menahan tawa dengan muka sombongnya. "Maaf Sakura, kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasori." Dia menaikkan _frame_ kacamata bulatnya dengan latar belakang Sakura yang berteriak semakin kencang diiringi tawa kecil yang lainnya.

Walau begitu tak lama kemudian, setelah puas tertawa bersama semua yang berada di dalam ruangan dan teriakan Sakura yang meminta pertolongan semakin kencang, Kabuto mulai menepuk bahu Sasori, "Sudah sudah, yang penting dia mau berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Kabuto menenangkan.

Akhirnya Sasori berhenti dan menarik kembali tangannya. Menghela napas, pria berambut merah dengan model yang sedikit berantakan itu melihat ke arah Sai, "Ngomong-ngomong aku tadi mendengar kau akan mengatakan sesuatu, 'kan?"

Tersadar, Sai langsung berpura-pura bersiul dan melihat ke arah lain.

Melihat ini, Sasori semakin menyeringai, "Aku harap itu adalah ajakan untuk mentraktir kami semua karena ada pasangan yang akan meninggalkan masa lajang mereka di sini."

 _Darn it._

Sai mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sempat panik sebelum Sasori menginterupsi sebelumnya. Akhirnya setengah terpaksa, setengah ikhlas, Sai pun menyanggupinya, "Okelah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Masih ada proyek yang perlu kita kerjakan, 'kan?" keluhnya.

"Di saat seperti ini saja kau jadi terdengar seperti Sakura," canda Kabuto sementara Sakura terdengar protes tak terima di belakangnya. Mengabaikan itu, Kabuto merangkul Sakura dan menariknya keluar ruangan mereka, "Ayo ayo, aku sudah lapar." Lanjut Kabuto dengan santai.

"Woohooo! Makanan gratis!" teriak Deidara senang dan langsung berlari cepat keluar disusul Sasori yang mengejarnya sembari berteriak.

"Hati-hati Dei! Di luar masih banyak bahan yang belum kurapikan!"— _ **JDHUK!**_ Suara jatuh yang terdengar sangat keras di luar lalu diikuti teriakan Deidara terdengar. Belum lagi dengan suara Kabuto dan Sakura yang tertawa kencang.

"Bodoh! Makanya sudah kubilang kan!"

Kemudian Sasori pun berlari meninggalkan pintu ruangan tertutup.

Sebagai dua orang yang masih di dalam ruangan, Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kegaduhan para kakak kelasnya dan Sakura di luar. Dia turun dari posisinya duduk di meja lalu meraih tangan Ino yang sedari tadi masih diam.

"Ayo, kita menyusul."

Ucapan Sai tidak langsung dibalas. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sai menoleh pada gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya tersebut. Sebelum dia sempat menyebutkan namanya, Ino sudah lebih dulu bertanya, "Sai, apakah... kak Sasori masih—"

Remasan tangan Sai pada tangannya membuat Ino berhenti.

"Ta-Tapi, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah menyerah? Sakura kan—"

Kata-kata Ino tertahan dan dia memasang ekspresi yang merasa sangat bersalah.

Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti lalu berjalan sembari menarik Ino untuk berjalan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja kita terlalu meremehkan perasaan kak Sasori hingga tak sadar dia tetap bertahan sampai selama ini."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, dia membalas remasan Sai pada tangannya.

"Ino."

"...Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Sasuke itu," Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sai yang enggan menatapnya balik, "tapi aku ingin mendukung kak Sasori."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Ino, Sai membuka pintu di depannya lalu mereka berdua pun keluar melihat keempat teman mereka yang sudah menunggu kedatangan pasangan tersebut.

Tetap saja Ino tak mampu mengabaikan apa yang sudah terlewati begitu saja. Dia berbeda dari Sakura yang sudah terbiasa melupakan semuanya. Dia masih seorang perempuan yang mengutamakan emosi di atas logika. Hal yang mengimbangi dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan sejati.

Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dia melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang berjalan berdampingan, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi yang membuat Ino tak bisa berpaling adalah ekspresi tulus yang selalu dipasang Sasori setiap berbicara dengan _junior-_ nya tersebut.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Oh, apa yang telah dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, AU, heavy and explicit language_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Main Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Rate : M_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WORKAHOLIC**_

 **.**

 _Chapter 5_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa minggu kemudian...**_

"...Kerja sama?"

"Ya. Akhirnya Uchiha _Corporation_ dan Uzumaki _Seluler_ memiliki kesempatan untuk bekerja sama meskipun bidang perusahaan ini berbeda." ucap Uzumaki Naruto dengan ekspresi riangnya—terdengar berusaha menyembunyikan antusiasmenya meskipun gagal.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap aneh temannya itu. Teringat lagi dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat Naruto terlihat kesal dengannya, membuat Sasuke menduga teman yang bisa bertahan dengannya ini pada akhirnya akan marah padanya tapi...

...yah, anggap saja Naruto memang punya penyakit amnesia jangka pendek atau hanya mencoba bersikap profesional dengan memisahkan perasaan pribadi dan pekerjaan.

"Memang seperti apa prosedur kerja sama yang anda ajukan ini?" tanya Sasuke—kembali pada topik utama mereka. Dan juga nada formal yang biasa dia gunakan ketika berkomunikasi di dalam pekerjaan.

Naruto menyeringai. Seolah merespon teman baiknya itu, dia kembali duduk tegak dan rapi sebelum menjawab, "Meskipun saya menyebutnya kerja sama, mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi semacam Uzumaki Seluler hanya menjadi sponsor utama." Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Uchiha _Corporation_ itu perusahaan _marketing_ traktor pertambangan, 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan, 'memangnya-kurang-jelas?'

"Apakah traktor yang dijual masih impor dari luar negeri?" mendengar ini, Sasuke berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tentu saja," melihat senyum lebar Naruto, Sasuke mulai berpikir pria di depannya memang sudah gila.

Tidak mungkin dia memikirkan apa yang Sasuke duga, 'kan?

"Naruto- _san_ , maksud anda—"

"Saya akan mengatakannya terus terang, Sasuke- _san_."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja Sasuke sementara pria berambut biru dongker dengan model _raven_ di depannya itu mundur dan menyandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Saya ingin mengajukan proposal pada perusahaan anda untuk membuat traktor sendiri dan masuk ke dalam persaingan pasar industri dengan merk Uchiha."

Mendengar ini, spontan Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

Senyum Naruto menghilang. Namun itu tak lama, karena dia telah kembali tersenyum dengan tenang, "Boleh saya bertanya mengapa Sasuke _-san_ langsung menolak tanpa mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke masih menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi sebelum berhenti dan menarik napas, "Naruto _-san_ , mau dilihat dari segi manapun juga, kita belum bisa membuat traktor sendiri. Tidak. Waktu yang dibutuhkan akan sangat lama, meminta persetujuan, mencari kerja sama, banyak sekali pertimbangan yang perlu diperhatikan. Terlalu beresiko." Ucap Sasuke.

Merasa penjelasannya telah mengakhiri argumen mereka, direktur muda di Uchiha _Corporation_ itu berniat mengurus kembali data klien yang menggunakan transportasi berat jualannya untuk membangun salah satu gedung pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota. Setidaknya sampai suara Naruto kembali menginterupsi dan tangan pria berambut _tan_ tersebut menutupi kertas Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu seharusnya tahu sahabat berambut pirangnya terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah di dalam segala hal.

"Anda bilang dari segi manapun. Tapi segi mana yang anda maksud? Negara kita sudah cukup kaya dengan teknologi yang maju. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?"

Pria berambut biru dongker itu menatap temannya sesaat sebelum dia menghela napaskemudian menulis beberapa catatan yang perlu diperhatikan untuk para _salesman_ yang nanti akan dia kirim untuk menjual produk-produknya yang lain. Melihat ini, Naruto masih enggan berhenti dan akhirnya berkata.

"Sasuke _-san_. Apakah anda sudah merasa cukup puas dengan puncak kesuksesan anda sebagai seorang _reseller_ saja?"

Di sini, tangan Sasuke berhenti. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua tatapan tajamnya menusuk iris biru langit di hadapannya.

"Anda mungkin lupa, Naruto _-san_. Tapi, saya juga adalah direktur sekaligus pemilik Uchiha _Technology Company._ Kepala perusahaan yang telah membuat salah satu _website search engine_ terbesar di Jepang dan berbagai macam _software utility_ yang telah anda gunakan di komputer anda sekarang _._ "

"Tentu saja, saya tahu anda jenius. Justru mungkin saya yang paling mengerti soal itu." Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi sebagai _entrepreneur_ sejati _,_ apakah anda memang tidak ingin mencoba tantangan yang baru?"

"Naruto _-san_ —"

"Saya membicarakan saham di sini, Sasuke _-san_."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sementara Naruto meneruskan.

"Uzumaki Seluler berniat menanam saham pada Uchiha _Corporation_ jika pihak Uchiha _Corporation_ bersedia menyanggupi produksi kendaraan traktor. Meski Uchiha _Corporation_ adalah perusahaan _marketing,_ kami percaya pengetahuan yang dimiliki baik dari Kepala Pimpinan hingga para karyawannya sudah cukup untuk membuat traktor mereka sendiri. Terutama mengingat sebagian besar karyawan yang terdata di sini adalah lulusan Sarjana Teknik."

Mendengar ini, Sasuke menopang dua sikunya di atas meja dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Dia menyandarkan ujung dahinya pada kepalan tangannya tersebut. Seperti berpikir keras. Sebagai seorang pengusaha, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan munafik. Tawaran saham ini sangat menggiurkan.

Terutama ketika tawaran ini keluar dari mulut direktur sekaligus pemilik Uzumaki Seluler yang merupakan perusahaan komunikasi terbesar di Jepang.

"Anda bisa menolak jika memang anda merasa tidak bisa menyanggupinya. Tapi, untuk sekedar informasi, karena ini proyek yang kami tawarkan, maka kami juga akan membantu setiap tahap yang perlu dilewati dalam proses pembuatan traktor dan tentu saja kami akan ikut mengawasinya."

Dan mengesampingkan keuntungan yang akan didapat, tantangan adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Menatap tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya dengan tatapan tajam—entah kenapa.

Setelah cukup lama melewati berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya dia menghela napas dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Saya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima proyek tanpa proposal yang jelas."

Menyeringai untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya setelah tertawa pelan, "Benar sekali! Jangan khawatir, saya akan menghubungi sekretaris saya dan membuat proposal secepatnya. Mungkin akhir minggu ini sudah bisa diserahkan." Jelas Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali menatap sahabatnya tersebut, "Yang akan menjadi sumber pengeluaran terbesar mungkin adalah impor material ke sini." Kedua iris _onyx_ itu menatap dalam iris biru langit yang cerah di depannya. Seakan mencoba membaca ekspresi Uzumaki Naruto.

"Itu bisa diatur _,_ " jawab Naruto langsung, seolah tanpa beban sama sekali. Pria yang masih memiliki darah asing yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya tersebut terdengar sangat optimis.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang selain menghela napasnya, "Pembuatan traktor ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan biaya yang tidak sedikit."

"Tidak masalah. Selama kerja sama ini akan menjadi hitam di atas putih, kita akan terikat bekerja sama dengan satu sama lain. Apapun yang kalian butuhkan selama masih menyangkut proyek ini, maka akan kami sediakan."

Naruto mengambil bulpen di saku kirinya lalu menekan ujungnya. Tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Semua pasti membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk pencapaian yang lebih tinggi."

...Benar.

Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya paling tahu akan hal itu.

Sasuke melirik ke atas mejanya, kembali tenggelam di dalam pertimbangannya sendiri. Saat itulah, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suarannya, "Sebagai seseorang yang lebih handal, saya ingin tahu apa saja proses yang perlu dilewati untuk produksi traktor ini. Dimohon kesediaan Sasuke _-san_ agar bisa menjelaskannya untuk isi proposal yang nanti akan saya ajukan untuk anda." Ucap Naruto lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam melihat Naruto yang begitu tenang dalam membicarakan proyek yang seharusnya tidak terlihat mudah sama sekali. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa berharap semoga pria berambut pirang di hadapannya benar-benar telah memikirkan segala konsekuensinya—baik untung dan ruginya.

Menarik napas dalam, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kami harus mulai dari mencari fungsi traktornya terlebih dahulu. Paling penting bisa berjalan di atas tanah berlumpur atau tidak rata, kecepatan sedang, dan bisa membawa beban seberat kurang lebih satu ton. Ini spesifikasi untuk traktor jenis paling standar."

Naruto mencatat dengan cepat, "Baiklah. Lalu?"

Sasuke terlihat diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Untuk penjelasan lebih detailnya, lebih baik langsung tanyakan pada teknisi yang lebih handal dalam bidang ini. Saya akan menghubungi teknisi yang bertugas memperhatikan mesin alat-alat berat yang kami jual."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja lalu menjatuhkan bulpennya ke atas meja, "Siap. Sepertinya itu bisa menunggu," mengambil bulpennya lagi, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk ujungnya pelan pada permukaan meja, "lalu apa tahap selanjutnya setelah mengetahui semua spesifikasi yang dibutuhkan?" tanyanya.

Tanpa terlihat berpikir sebelum berbicara, Sasuke menjawab.

"Desain."

Tapi, setelah itu Sasuke mendadak memberi jeda. Seakan teringat oleh sesuatu—namun Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"...Ya. Mendesain atau merancang bentuk tubuh luar dan bagian dalam traktor."

Tidak menyadari perubahan nada bicara Sasuke, Naruto bergumam, "Berarti untuk hasil yang terjamin, kita perlu mencari desainer yang profesional, 'kan? Paling tidak, sudah terbiasa di bidang transportasi."

Masih diam, pikiran Sasuke terbang ke pertemuan dengan seorang gadis yang belum memberinya jawaban hingga sekarang.

" _Desain... adalah bidang pekerjaan perempuan itu, 'kan?"_

" _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?"_

" _Apa dia masih ingat dengan proyek itu?"_

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dan saling terbentur seperti gasing. Mengabaikan Naruto yang terus bergumam sendiri, Sasuke kembali teringat dengan orang tuanya dan percakapan terakhirnya dengan mereka. Ibu dan ayah Sasuke sepakat untuk memberi waktu pada anak bungsu mereka sehingga kedua orang tua itu berhenti menekan Sasuke untuk menikah lebih jauh.

Meski ternyata hal tersebut justru membuat Sasuke melupakan salah satu proyek hidupnya tersebut.

Dan sekarang... mendadak data-data pekerjaan yang sampai tadi masih tersusun rapi di kepalanya kini menghilang begitu saja.

"Hm? Sasuke _-san_?" Naruto kini mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang baru saja kembali setelah tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya. Belum sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah melanjutkan catatannya.

Seolah mengabaikan ekspresi bingung Naruto, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Iya benar, apa anda tahu desainer yang terpercaya untuk membantu proyek ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari atas meja.

Pertanyaan Sasuke ini membuat Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya sendiri, "Ah! Kalau tidak salah memang ada tim desainer terbaik di Tokyo. Mungkin juga tim desainer terbaik di Jepang?"

Mendengar ini, Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap temannya itu, "Apa anda yakin dengan kemampuan mereka?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan keraguan sedikitpun dari suaranya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat perhatian Naruto kembali teralihkan pada laki-laki di depannya, "Perusahaan kami juga belum pernah menggunakan jasa mereka, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya mencoba dulu? Lagipula sejauh ini _review_ yang saya dengar tentang mereka cukup baik." Jelas Naruto.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke membiarkan teman baiknya itu terus berbicara.

"Karena ini proyek yang besar, maka kita harus siap bekerja sama dengan berbagai tipe profesi. Dan tim desainer adalah salah satunya."

Seringai Uzumaki Naruto melebar, tepat saat alarm tanda jam istirahat dimulai berbunyi menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung Uchiha _Corporation._ Menandakan kedua sahabat baik itu bisa kembali ke percakapan mereka yang tidak formal seperti biasa.

"Bukankah ini akan menarik?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Haruno Sakura adalah tipe perempuan karir yang jarang berada di rumah. Hal itu perlu diakui oleh dirinya sendiri sebagai sikap yang jelek dan seharusnya dikurangi karena itu membuatnya semakin jauh dengan keluarganya.

Tapi, mengingat Sakura sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, sepertinya tidak masalah...

...kecuali Senju Tsunade yang sedang menunggunya di rumah.

Teringat lagi dengan ibu angkatnya tersebut, Sakura melihat jam di ruangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun dia masih harus menyelesaikan _render_ lima sketsa lagi. Walaupun sebagian menggunakan digital _,_ tetap saja proses _unlink_ untuk memisahkan setiap _part_ agar warna yang berbeda bisa diaplikasikan akan memakan waktu.

Akhirnya menghela napas, Sakura mengambil hpnya untuk menghubungi telepon rumahnya.

Setelah nada sambung ketiga, teleponnya dijawab, ["Halo? Sakura? Kau pulang jam berapa sih? Jangan terlalu malam!"] sambar Tsunade langsung.

"Aku juga maunya begitu, tapi sketsa yang tersisa tinggal—"

["Aku tidak mau mendengar tinggal berapa, Sakura! Tidak baik untuk seorang perawan pulang ke rumah malam-malam terutama di atas jam sepuluh!"]

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

Stereotipe perihal 'perawan' memang sangat kuat.

Akhirnya gadis cantik itu menjawab dengan malas, "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menyelesaikan sketsa pada jam sembilan malam. Setidaknya, aku pasti akan sampai ke rumah sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Tidak terima protes."

["Sakura! Kau—"]

 _ **PIP**_

Memutuskan telepon secara sepihak sebenarnya bukan pilihan yang baik, tapi jujur saja... Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi. Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat, lebih baik Sakura menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia mengambil _marker_ yang akan digunakan lalu mulai dengan membuka tutupnya terlebih dahulu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak dipedulikan Sakura mengingat dia tahu siapa yang masih ada bersamanya malam ini.

Yakushi Kabuto meletakkan tumpukan kertas A3 dan A4 yang baru dibelinya di atas meja, tepat di depan Sakura yang masih mewarnai sketsanya. Kabuto masih bersiul dan memperhatikan gadis itu melakukan _rendering_ dengan hati-hati dan teliti.

"Mau dibantu?" tawar Kabuto sembari memindahkan tumpukan kertas yang baru dibelinya ke meja lain. Dia menarik kursi untuk dia duduki saat Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Silahkan," jawab Sakura apa adanya.

Lalu Sakura menggeser sketsa-sketsa yang tersisa pada Kabuto sebelum dia berpikir lagi, "Ah ya, aku juga perlu me- _render_ versi _digital-_ nya." Ucap Sakura sebelum kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Kabuto hanya tertawa pelan, "Ada berapa versi yang kau kerjakan sih? _Seriously,_ " ujar pria berambut abu-abu sebahu tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura hanya mendengus, tak berniat menjawab.

Seolah terbiasa, Kabuto tak memusingkan sikap adik kelasnya tersebut. Dia mulai mengambil _marker_ miliknya sendiri, "Ada berapa alternatif sketsa?" tanya Kabuto.

"Lima warna versi digital dan lima warna versi manual. Total sepuluh sketsa. Yang sudah masuk ke dalam digital telah kubuat gambar dua dimensi sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir. Jika semuanya langsung dikerjakan menggunakan digital, takutnya ada bagian yang terlewat." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar tanpa menatap Kabuto yang medengarnya dengan seksama.

Mendengar ini, Kabuto hanya mendengus menahan tawa sebelum akhirnya memulai pekerjaannya. Sakura terlalu senang menyibukkan dirinya hingga terlalu rajin mengerjakan tahap-tahap detil yang sebenarnya kadang tidak perlu dan bahkan bisa dilewati dengan langsung mengerjakan tahap berikutnya.

Tapi, sudah terbiasa bekerja bersama gadis itu cukup lama membuat Kabuto akhirnya menahan komentarnya sendiri.

Dalam proses _render_ atau memberi warna pada pekerjaan desain produk memang terbagi dalam dua cara. Pertama, _render_ secara manual. _Render_ cara ini biasanya digunakan untuk gambar dua dimensi dimana gambarnya hanya bisa dilihat dari satu sisi saja, tapi bisa menunjukkan sisi-sisi lainnya dengan gambar-gambar tambahan yang mendetail.

Gambar dua dimensi bisa dikerjakan secara manual dan digital sebenarnya, walau yang digital lebih disarankan menggunakan _tablet pen_.

Lalu yang kedua, _render_ secara digital. _Render_ cara ini cenderung digunakan untuk mewarnai gambar tiga dimensi dimana dibutuhkan aplikasi tiga dimensi yang khusus di dalam laptop atau komputer.

Dengan gambar tiga dimensi, produk yang akan dibuat terlihat gambarannya lebih jelas dari berbagai sisi dan ukuran sehingga dapat menghindari kesalahan fatal saat produksi. Selain itu, warna yang digunakan untuk gambar tiga dimensi akan lebih hidup dengan efek bayangan dan bentuk material asli yang sudah otomatis terpasang pada aplikasinya.

Jika dilihat sekilas, memang sepertinya lebih mudah mengerjakan digital. Tapi percayalah, mengerjakan dengan cara manual lebih memberi banyak kesempatan untuk berimajinasi dan menemukan ide baru.

Mungkin karena itu, sebagian besar orang justru menggambar dua dimensinya terlebih dahulu baru mengerjakan tiga dimensinya untuk lebih memperjelas. Walau ada beberapa orang yang cenderung melewati tahap dua dimensi dan langsung mengerjakan tiga dimensi. Dari gambar tiga dimensi ini pula lha, gambar teknik bisa ditentukan sebelum memulai pembuatan produk sesungguhnya.

Kembali pada Sakura dan Kabuto yang sibuk dengan bagian tugas mereka masing-masing, Kabuto mulai merasa bosan karena tidak ada suara sama sekali di antara mereka. Akhirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di bawahnya, Kabuto membuka mulutnya. Mencoba iseng menggali informasi selagi tidak ada siapapun di sini selain mereka berdua.

"Sakura."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura hanya bergumam namun tidak sampai melihat ke arah Kabuto yang masih sibuk dengan sketsanya.

"Memangnya kau masih belum ada niat untuk mencari pasangan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura berhenti bergerak.

Oh, sampai Kabuto yang notabene tidak peduli dan tipe orang yang 'setuju-setuju' saja juga menyinggung pertanyaan ini?

Menghela napas, Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Tidak ada."

Kabuto tertawa pelan, "Apakah Sasori tidak cukup untukmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menyimpan banyak arti.

"Bukan begitu," Sakura melirik ke arah hpnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Layar hp yang gelap itu menunjukkan jam digital pukul setengah sembilan pas.

Sakura mendesah pelan, dia harus bergerak lebih cepat sekarang.

"Aku hanya... tak pernah bisa melihat kak Sasori lebih dari sekedar kakak."

Kabuto akhirnya berhenti pada pekerjaannya lalu gantian dia yang memperhatikan Sakura.

Jawaban yang sangat klasik.

" _Siblingzone, huh?_ Kasihan juga Sasori," gumam Kabuto. Pria itu tersenyum, "kau yakin tidak akan menyesal jika suatu hari nanti Sasori akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura ikut berhenti. Wajah Sasori yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh arti langsung terbayang di kepalanya.

Pergi? Sasori?

Walau Sakura kemungkinan besar tidak akan merasakan apapun, tetap saja gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu itu pasti akan merasakan kesedihan ditinggal oleh salah satu orang yang selama ini bisa dekat dengannya.

Itu hal yang wajar, 'kan?

"...Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyesalinya tapi..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih, "...aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan jika kak Sasori tidak ada di dekatku."

Mendengar jawaban itu, wajah Kabuto langsung terlihat cerah. Seakan dia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang membahagiakannya.

Bukan untuknya... tapi untuk sahabat baiknya.

"Apa? Benarkah? Oh, Sakura..." dia tertawa pelan sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "...aku baru tahu kau sepolos ini. Sakura, kau mencintai Sasori. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Kabuto sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mencerna kata-kata Kabuto yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya, Sakura juga mencoba mengingat kembali apa saja yang pernah dia alami saat bersama Sasori. Bagaimana suasananya waktu itu, getaran yang dia rasakan, kehangatan, ketakutan, amarah, semuanya...

Adakah yang bisa menunjukkan bukti nyata bahwa dia memang memiliki perasaan yang spesial dan khusus terhadap Sasori?

Sakura bergumam pelan, "Tidak... ada."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ alami itu tetap tak bisa merasakan ada yang lebih dari perasaannya pada seorang Akasuna no Sasori. Dia merasa senang ketika berbincang hingga bercanda dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Tapi, jika Sasori sedang tidak ada atau membutuhkan sesuatu darinya... Sakura tidak pernah menyadarinya. Atau yang lebih buruk, dia tidak akan mempedulikannya.

Sakura masih yakin. Sebagaimana hidupnya adalah miliknya, maka hidup Sasori adalah milik Sasori. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memikirkan kehidupan pria berwajah _baby face_ yang harus dia akui tampan itu. Dia tiak pernah berpikir ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasori lebih jauh dari sekedar rekan kerja.

Lalu jika dia merasa kehilangan ketika Sasori pergi, apa itu berarti dia mencintai... Sasori?

Sebenarnya... apa itu cinta?

Apa memang cinta memiliki arti serendah ini?

Menggeleng pelan, Sakura mencoba berkata, "Kak Kabuto, aku—"

 _ **RRRRRR—KRING KRING**_

Sakura langsung melihat ke arah hpnya sedangkan Kabuto langsung melihat ke arah telepon khusus untuk klien yang dipasang di ujung ruangan. Menatap telepon yang masih berdering tersebut, Kabuto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon kantor jam segini?" tanya Kabuto pada Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari mengambil hpnya yang ternyata berbunyi karena ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

Namun karena bunyi pada telepon tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya Kabuto mendengus dan berdiri dari kursinya, "Siapapun yang menelepon itu sedang beruntung sekarang. Jam segini seharusnya sudah tidak ada orang lagi di kantor."

Walau begitu, Kabuto tetap berjalan dan mengangkat telepon ketika alat untuk komunikasi itu berdering untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Ya, selamat malam. Dengan _Lightning Design Corporation._ Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Di saat Kabuto menerima telepon, Sakura menyalakan hpnya dan melihat pesan singkat yang muncul di pemberitahuannya ternyata berasal dari nomor yang belum dia simpan. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Sakura menekan layar yang menunjukkan pemberitahuan tersebut lalu isi pesan itu pun terbuka.

' _Ini aku, Sasuke.'_

Membaca nama itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Kedua bola mata hjau _emerald_ miliknya membulat kaget namun jarinya tetap bergerak untuk melihat isi pesan tersebut lebih jelas.

Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa pria itu mengirimiku pesan sekarang? Kapan terakhir kali aku dan dia bertemu? Bukankah... sudah lama sekali? Dua minggu—bukan, tiga minggu!? Sebulan?" suaranya cukup pelan hingga Kabuto tak bisa mendengarnya.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura menggenggam hp di tangannya lebih erat dan dia menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan kesal.

"Jangan bilang... si brengsek ini masih belum menyerah soal pernikahan itu."

Sakura tak habis pikir. Padahal dia bisa membaca dengan jelas dari kedua mata Sasuke... sama seperti dirinya, pria itu pun tak pernah berniat membangun rumah tangga sedari awal.

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala!?

Bukannya Sakura tak ingat dengan perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan dia akan memberi tahu alasannya jika Sakura datang kembali menemuinya. Hanya saja memang Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria itu. Lebih baik lari sekarang selagi bisa. Karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan, Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko yang terlalu berbahaya.

Sakura melirik punggung Kabuto yang masih diam—sepertinya menunggu lawan bicara di telepon mereka selesai berbicara. Setelah memastikan Kabuto tak akan melihatnya, gadis itu mulai menggerakkan layarnya ke bawah. Sakura membaca pesan Sasuke dan mengucapkannya di dalam hatinya.

' _Semoga saja aku tidak telat bertanya. Tapi... apakah kau bekerja di Lightning Design Corporation?_ '

" _...Apa?"_

Sakura menggenggam erat hpnya.

" _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apakah Ino memberi tahunya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ino bukan orang yang suka ikut campur sampai sembarangan memberi informasi seperti itu. Terlebih dia sudah tahu aku membenci Sasuke jadi—"_

Gadis beriris hijau _emerald_ itu berniat mengabaikan pesan Sasuke sampai dia melihat masih ada pesan di bawah pertanyaan tersebut.

' _Kuharap kau menjawabku agar kau tidak terlalu terkejut nanti._ '

Rasanya jantung Sakura berdetak jauh lebih cepat dan keras dari sebelumnya. Bertekad untuk tidak memberi pria itu informasi yang dia inginkan, akhirnya Sakura mulai mengetikkan kata-kata yang berada di dalam kepalanya dengan ekspresi marah yang tertera jelas di wajahnya. Ini adalah kata-kata terakhir yang akan menegaskan pada Sasuke bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir dan jangan mengganggu pernah dia lagi.

Namun, suara telepon dikembalikan pada _terminal-_ nya membuat Sakura berhenti dan menoleh. Kabuto masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya—entah kenapa.

Merasa aneh, Sakura mulai memanggil namanya, "Kabuto... _senpai_?" jeda sejenak, Sakura melihat Kabuto membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Telepon dari siapa, kak?"

Tapi, Kabuto tidak langsung menjawab. Ekspresinya seperti masih syok, kaget, terkejut, dan semuanya tercampur hingga Kabuto tidak tahu harus memasang wajah yang mana. Dia langsung berjalan cepat dan duduk di seberang Sakura yang reflek menjatuhkan hpnya ke atas meja karena kaget dengan suara keras yang Kabuto timbulkan.

"Err, kak?"

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apakah ini yang dinamakan keberuntungan di tengah kesibukan atau..."

Kabuto terus berujar sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya masih melihat ke sekeliling ruangannya. Kadang dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, tapi kadang pula dia memasang wajah kebingungan. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"...intinya... kita dapat klien baru."

"Oh... baguslah?" respon Sakura yang kebingungan.

Memangnya kenapa jika mereka mendapat klien baru? Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa? Yah, memang patut disyukuri, tetapi tidak perlu sampai sepanik ini, 'kan?

Setidaknya pertanyaan di kepala Sakura terjawab begitu Kabuto tersenyum sembari menaikkan _frame_ kacamata miliknya.

"Tapi, bukan klien biasa!" Kabuto melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Tebak apa yang akan kita desain sekarang!"

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. " _Furniture?_ Meja, kursi, lemari?"

Kabuto menggeleng.

"Motor lagi? Atau mobil?"

Masih menggeleng, akhirnya kini Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, apa?"

"Traktor!" Kabuto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan semangat. Sakura terkesiap di posisinya sementara Kabuto terus berbicara, "Wah, ini akan sulit. Aku tidak tahu apa kita harus senang atau pusing hahaha! Bukan hanya itu, bisa jadi kita juga akan membuat mesin-mesin berat lainnya. Ini proyek yang besar!" teriak Kabuto lagi—mendadak seperti anak kecil. Sisi yang tak pernah berubah dari Kabuto setiap dia merasa antusias sejak masih menjadi mahasiswa.

Terdiam sesaat, Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Traktor? Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya. Gadis itu memasang _pose_ berpikir untuk membayangkan desain-desain yang akan dibuatnya. Bidang otomotif bisa dibilang sebagai bidang paling rumit dan susah dalam pekerjaannya. Mereka harus memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup, teliti, dan lebih sabar dalam merakitnya.

Tidak boleh salah karena lengah sedikit bisa saja berakibat fatal untuk seterusnya. Proyek yang melibatkan transportasi dan semua produk bermesin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa mengecewakan klien.

" _Semoga saja klien yang akan terikat kontrak dengan kita untuk beberapa waktu ke depan ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan."_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Proyek seperti ini tidak mungkin murah, 'kan? Dan lagi mereka tahu betapa rumitnya alat berat seperti traktor itu untuk dibuat."

Kabuto hanya tertawa tapi setuju dengan perkataan mantan adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Apa nama perusahaannya?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada yang—sejujurnya—tidak terlalu tertarik, _"Pasti pemiliknya adalah orang gila."_ Batin gadis itu dalam hati. Tapi, dia tidak akan mengatakan ini secara terang-terangan atau Kabuto akan menceramahinya semalaman.

Lagipula gila atau tidak, Sakura akan melakukan pekerjaan ini selama dia mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal. Jadi, justru ini akan menjadi keuntungan untuknya dan teman-teman satu timnya. Kenyataan dimana perusahaan ini meminta bantuan desain pada _Lightning Design Corporation_ telah membuktikan bahwa perusahaan ini bukanlah perusahaan khusus yang biasa merakit alat berat seperti itu.

Dan jujur saja, berkat kabar terbaru dari Kabuto ini, Sakura hampir saja melupakan pria yang masih menunggu balasan dari pesan singkatnya dan bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam.

Walau begitu, Sakura tidak sabar untuk mendengar nama perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama jika proyek ini benar-benar berjalan. Bisa memakan waktu setahun, dua tahun... bahkan lebih.

Mungkin Sakura akan tertawa geli melihat senyum Kabuto yang melebar hingga memenuhi wajahnya...

...seandainya kata-kata berikut yang keluar dari mulut Kabuto tidak menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Uchiha _Corporation._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
**_

 _ **I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
**_

 _ **Somewhere I belong**_

 _\- Linkin Park (Somewhere I Belong)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Special Thanks For :**_

 _ **Yoshida Rize,** dewazz, **Ss,** Kamila29, **Ranindri,** Miyasato, **wowwoh geegee,** Yukiatsu, **Ahza Pink,** UchiHanara Hime-chan, **ranisaannisa,** sofi asat, **Mustika802,** Hideto-kun1802, **Lea qiuan,** uyaayu, **Akine Saki,** Denissachan07 (2x), **puma178,** arcen, **Guest,** Thaa, **c** **apt Rivaille,** Lynn, **Hiruka Ruchizu,** vee, **lyfa,** echaNM, **Miss Tomatcherry**_

 _Well, this is a little bit unexpected..._ tapi ngaretnya lumayan yha ;w; #yeuh Halo lagi di _chapter 5_ ehehehe. Ini chapter terakhir hasil remake dari orific yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya. Jadi, mulai chapter 6 sampai selanjutnya, (mungkin) bakal lebih panjang dan pastinya kata-katanya gak akan keburu-buru kayak 3 chapter belakangan ini. Maaf sekali ya orz.

Walau aku bilang gitu, tbh aku gak tahu kapan chap 6-nya bakal ditulis HAHA— #diinjek Yang jelas siap-siap lama aja pokoknya, belum lagi kalau aku harus nerima _commish_ untuk biaya hidup _(:"3 _Wish me luck_ saja, kali aku bisa dapet _mood_ nulis fic ini lebih cepet wehehehe #plok

Terus di _chapter_ ini SasuSaku (masih) belum dipertemukan karena pengen ngenalin dulu awal plot dimana kehidupan mereka bakal semakin ribet mulai dari sekarang trolololol. _For some reason,_ alurnya lambat banget ya? Aku juga mulai gemes— #oi Yang jelas bisa kupastikan mulai dari chapter 6 interaksi SasuSaku bakal semakin kutekan. Biar kuingatkan lagi, **'Rate M fic ini lebih ditujukan untuk mental kedewasaan dan konflik mereka, bukan** _ **lemon/sex'**_ _. So yes, if you expect some hot lemon with hard kink, etc... then you won't find it here._

Sejujurnya, mulai ada godaan untuk nge- _disc_ fic ini karena pengen ganti dengan fic multichap baru yang rasanya gatel pengen kuketik www. Rate T, setting _canon,_ tapi fokus pairnya lebih ke SasuSaku dan MitsuSara haha. Mau kutulis tapi takut mengabaikan _**Workaholic**_ jadi aku _prefer_ pilih salah satu kali ya daripada numpukin utang multichap. Lol jadi galau— #plak **Intinya... tolong bantu aku menentukan nasib (?) fic** _ **"WORKAHOLIC"**_ **dengan mengisi** _ **polling**_ **di profil FFn-ku.** Terima kasih!

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga kerasa _feels-_ nya dan minim _typo_. Untuk semua istilah di sini bisa cari sendiri di google wkwk. _Mind to review, please?_ :)


End file.
